When you come back to me again
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: When Rin is 18 she dies trying to save her lord. Being her third death, she can't be brought back again. 10 years after her death Sesshomaru finds her unexpectedly, but as a...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Prologue

_ It has been eight years since Rin was left in the village by Lord Sesshomaru. She is currently sixteen and awaiting Lord Sesshomaru's regular visit which came once a month. Rin is excited because she is going to ask him if she can travel with him again._

_ Right now she is fidgeting, constantly looking outside for any sign of his arrival, inside the hut she shared with Keade. "Stop fidgeting child." "I can't help it. I'm both excited and nervous for Lord Sesshomaru's visit." Keade just sighed at her high energy, kind of wishing she was that young again, but alas she wasn't. _

_ Keade looked out the window and stared at the tree line. "Rin looks like he is here." "Really?!" She looked out the window and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing just out of the tree line waiting for her to come to him. Rin scurried out of the hut. _Oh Rin I hope ye have made the right decision.

_ "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I hope your trip was safe." "Hn." Rin started to feel more nervous in his presence and he could sense it too. It was radiating off of her in waves. "What is on your mind Rin?" Rin looked up and gathered what courage she had left and said, "May I have permission to travel with you again my lord?" She said it in almost a whisper, but he heard it all the same. He stayed silent for a moment, Rin started to fear he would reject her request. "Say your goodbyes, we leave in the morning." "Really?! Oh thank you my lord! Thank you!" She bowed with respect, turned then left for her hut to pack what little she had._

_ Sesshomaru watched her go, stoic as always. _

_ The next morning Rin left, saying goodbyes to her friends, leaving with Lord Sesshomaru to adventures unknown._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Ch. 1

It has been two years since Rin joined her lord again. When they left the village they went straight to his ancestral home. It was beautiful and majestic, just like him.She was given a room to stay in and two servants to attend to her every need. Then he basically left her alone to do what she wanted as long as it was appropriate. The only time she saw him is when he came to ask if she wanted to come on patrol with him. She accepted every time.

That is where they were now, in the middle of summer, patrolling his borders. She was sweating profusely at this point. _How in the world can Lord Sesshomaru stand this heat? _She was on AhUn's back trying to read the book she brought along. A lot of the time the patrols were boring, but she didn't mind as long as Lord Sesshomaru was close by. Her sweat kept on dripping on the pages. She finally gave up and closed it. There was a rumbling in the distance. There were dark clouds on the horizon. _Ooooo, I hope it rains. _

"We will stop here for the night," Sesshomaru said from up front. They came to a shaded grove of trees to protect them from the suns rays. "Rin." "Hai." "There is a river over there to cool yourself down in." _Even though he doesn't show it, he always knows what I need. _"Thank you my lord. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru just sat down in the shade of a tree in answer.

Rin made it to the river. She stripped down in a hurry and jumped in. It was exactly what she needed. It felt soooo good that she didn't want to leave it, but she knew if she stayed any longer Lord Sesshomaru would come looking. Not that she would have minded. Her feelings for her lord had started to change once she came to travel with him again. It was a gradual change in perception, but it finally dawned on her that she was in love with him when on one of the patrols they were on, she tripped and before she fell, he caught her. She took note of their close proximity as he set her on her feet again. She blushed, but he just simply let go and turned to walk away.

She sighed and shook her head of thoughts of her lord and decided to catch a couple of fish for dinner. Getting out of the water she set her caught fish down, dried off and got dressed back into her clothes. On her way back to camp she gathered wood for a fire so she could cook her fish.

Coming back to the clearing she noticed that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't moved a muscle. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and built her fire. It was almost dark by the time her fish were ready. When she was about to dig into her meal she noticed their current surroundings were quiet, too quiet. Sesshomaru noticed it too. He got up from his sitting position, checking the surrounding area with his heightened senses. Rin stayed quiet and still, watching his movements.

During her time in the village Rin had learned to protect herself. From Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Even from Kohaku whenever he made it to the village to visit. So given any situation, be it demon or human, she'd be able to hold her own.

"Rin! Move!" Sesshomaru suddenly yelled. Rin immediately moved. She went to AhUn, got on and took off, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want her in the crossfire. Looking back to where she had been was a big gouge in the ground. Then she found the person who did it. He was currently squaring off with Sesshomaru. "So you are the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru," she heard him say. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru said in reply. "That is a stupid question. I'm the person who is going to kill you." Then he launched himself at Lord Sesshomaru who easily dodged. _Lord Sesshomaru please be careful, _Rin quietly prayed.

After a while of fighting each other it looked like they were easily matched. They were equally giving each other minor injuries. Then the stranger who challenged Lord Sesshomaru lunged and managed to punch Sesshomaru in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled seeing him being knocked to the ground. "AhUn take me down." AhUn was reluctant to listen to her, but Rin was very persistent. By the time she landed the stranger was now on the ground bleeding profusely from the stomach, but that did not stop him from getting up and launching himself at Sesshomaru again, this time managing to punch him in the head. It temporarily made him black out from the hit, but that moment his opponent conjured a spear from nowhere. Rin saw this and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Lord Sesshomaru! Watch out!" Nobody heard her cry but she managed to make it to shield him from the blow that was about to be delivered.

Surprise was on the stranger's face when he saw his spear not protruding from his intended target. Instead it was protruding from Rin's chest. Once Sesshomaru came to and saw what happened he leapt up just in time to catch her. So many emotions were starting to overflow Sesshomaru's mind and body, that he didn't know how to react. Seeing Rin's life flit away from her eyes was something he didn't want to see ever. Then one emotion was now creeping up on his subconscious; it was rage. He laid Rin gently down and turned to the stranger with red eyes. The stranger took a step back suddenly afraid. Before he knew it Bakusaiga was rammed through his chest. Sesshomaru drew it out, turned then with flourish lopped of his head.

Then he turned slowly back towards Rin's body. Her blood was staining the ground and surpriseingly she was still alive, but her life was going fast. With the strangers death the spear had disappeared from her chest. Her breathing was ragged when he ever so gently lifted her up. "Rin, why?" Sesshomaru managed to say. "I just… wanted… to help." "You're such a fool Rin." "I know, but… that's what you do… for someone you love… with all of your heart." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to that. Love was a new word he did not understand, love was not in his vocabulary, but for some reason he started to cry for the first time in his life, over the little human woman, dying in his arms.

"Rin don't leave me," his voice was starting to crack. Rin gave him a small smile. "Just remember…my lord…that I'll always…be with you…don't cry." With the last bit of strength she could muster she lifted her hand and held his cheek. Sesshomaru took his own hand and covered hers. Then her arm went lax.

"Rin? Rin?" he started shaking her now lifeless body. "RRIINN!" He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to bring her back. Upon her death it started to rain as if the own clouds were crying over her death. He stayed there for who knows how long, just cradling her body close to his. He was in a daze, almost in a state of denial over Rin's death, but once he convinced himself she wasn't going to come back. Silently he picked her up and laid her on AhUn's back. She looked so peaceful. He got on behind her lifeless body to make sure she didn't fall off and AhUn took off.

They made it to their destination; Inuyasha's village. Inuyasha was there to meet him. "Oh Kami," was all Inuyasha said seeing Rin's lifeless body in Sesshomaru's arms, her blood staining his white attire. "I can do nothing more to help her. Bury her, cremate her, as long as she gets a proper burial, I don't care." Sesshomaru's voice was deadpan. Then he laid her on the ground at Inuyasha's feet. "How did it happen?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. He didn't even feel angry at his brother at the moment only sorrow for Rin. She was like a little sister to him. "She died saving me." Turning so he didn't reveal any emotion on his face, he left, but once he a great distance away he collapsed onto the ground. Rin's death was affecting him more than it should have. He stayed there in that position long enough for him to smell smoke coming from the distance. _They are burning her. _With that thought that they were burning her he got up and ran back. Once there the pyre that was burning had already consumed her body. Everybody there that cared for her at the village was there. All of them shedding tears. He simply bowed his head. _Rin, I just hope you are in a better place._

Then he turned, not looking back at the now pile of ashes that were now Rin's body.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So here is my next story. Another version I thought of. It's a bit sad, but I promise there will be more to come. R/R please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 2

Sesshomaru was currently staring up at the full moon. It seemed unusually bright. _It has been ten years._ Ten years since Rin's death. Ever since, he had become more numb to everybody and everything. He spoke even less, only talking when absolutely necessary. He even tried forgetting her, but everything he would see would just remind him of her, irritating him even more and also he remembered a certain memory when she was just a child, she asked him a question. _"Lord Sesshomaru? Will you remember me when I die?"_

He couldn't forget her no matter how hard he tried. Flowers fields, a certain smell, a river, and rain. Especially rain. It only served as a reminder of her death that day. Her death shouldn't have affected him this way. She was only a human, but it was a major blow to his pride that he couldn't protect her.

The first year after her death was hard for him. He half expected her to be walking the halls of his home humming some random tune she came up with, maybe have flowers in her arms that she picked for the day. At one moment he thought was starting to be delusional. He saw her in everything. So he shut himself in his room, not coming out, not communicating with anybody and in turn the servants of the household left him alone because they knew secretly that he cared greatly for the human woman that came to stay with them. So disturbing him would most likely mean a death sentence.

After a year he came out, and in everyone's opinion he looked terrible, but nobody said anything. There were dark circles under his eyes, he was paler, even his markings had lost their brilliance. After a week out of his room it looked like he was back to is old self, but everyone knew better. He was still grieving.

He visibly sighed thinking about the past. _Rin._ He turned and started walking away from the bright moon, the opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. None of it showed on his face, as always. As he walked he didn't note the scenery passing by, he just walked with no destination in mind. The wind blew lightly, but he paid it no heed.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

He looked up and around him thinking he heard…no it wasn't possible. She's dead.

_Lord Sesshomaru…come…_

He heard it again. Now he was thinking he was delusional, but the wind changed directions as if directing him. His curiosity started to get the better of him. A feeling started to fill his chest; hope. It was such a human emotion, but he couldn't help it. Then he heard a scream in the distance. It was towards the direction he was headed. Now he was half tempted to turn around, but the wind blew harder so he headed towards where the scream came from.

He arrived at his destination, he knew this because the wind dyed down completely. What he saw was a woman and standing over her was a hog demon ready to devour her. He didn't know why, but he decided to save her. He dispatched the demon in one swipe. The demon probably didn't know what hit him. He looked towards the woman and taking a closer inspection saw that she was heavily pregnant, but she was gravely injured. He was about to turn away when he saw something coming towards them. It was bright floating orbs. Not like spirit orbs, for they moved about with some individuality to them. These were moving with synchronization.

When they made it over it circled the woman for a moment then the orbs transformed to form a person dressed in white. It too was a woman, but it was a person that he would know anywhere. _Rin. _At first she didn't acknowledge his presence, but tended to the woman. Rin placed her hands over the woman's wounds and somehow miraculously healed them. The woman thanked her profusely. Sesshomaru's attention was completely on Rin, not wavering. _Why hasn't she looked at me? _As if listening to his thoughts she finally turned to him.

Sesshomaru's breath caught and his mouth went dry. She was as beautiful, if not more so, than that day so many years ago. She smiled, and it was more radiant than he remembered it. Then she bowed in respect then embraced the woman and…orbed out? It took a moment to realize that she was gone along with the woman, so he chased the orbs in the direction of a village. He saw the orbs enter a hut and then leave a moment later. He continued to follow the orbs this time he took to the air. They were so high up now, he actually had a hard time keeping up. The orbs then started to slow down, then stopped in midair. Then Rin reappeared the orbs disappearing. She just simply floated there, looking at him with a kind smile on her face.

He stopped right in front of her. Now he really must be delusional. He saw her die right in his arms didn't he? "My lord to answer your silent questions, I did die that day. You're not being delusional," she finally said breaking the silence. Oh how he missed the sound of her voice. He couldn't find his voice but thought, _Then how are you here now?_ "I became a white lighter or as some people like to call it an angel. I am now able to travel through all three worlds and protect those in need. Like the woman earlier, her unborn child is supposed to become a great leader among humans someday. You can also say we can see to a point into the future." Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say.

Then she turned her head as if hearing something in the distance "I have to go. They're calling me." Sesshomaru started to panic. Seeing her again he had not said a single word. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that Rin was right in front of him. "We'll see each other again, but I can't promise when." Then she lifted a hand and touched his cheek. It was so warm that he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew she was gone. He slowly floated back down toward the ground looking at the sky the whole time.

Once he touched ground, his knees gave out sending him to a kneeling position. He still couldn't believe it. Then recalling her last words that they will see each other again gave him hope. So with renewed energy he got up, turned and left returning home.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Yay! Rin's back in Sesshy's life! If you hadn't notice though I stole the white lighter idea from the tv show Charmed. Just so you know I don't own any idea from Charmed. hehe. R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 3

Orbs were floating through clouds, soon you start to pillars, it looked like a whole other world. You could see other white lighters standing in robes being silent. Rin landed among them having herself appear before the others. Soon a figure was walking towards her that she recognized. The man before her was considerably taller than her but she was anything but intimidated.

"Hello Rin, welcome back." "It's good to be back, sir. The Elders called me, but I don't know what they want." "They want to speak with me too. Wonder what they want." They both walked in silence together towards their destination.

Soon they came to a room, where sat five people, all hooded like everyone else. "Glad you can make it Rin on such short notice and you too," the one speaking turned to the person next to Rin, "Inu Taisho."

They both bowed respectfully and waited for the Elders to tell them why they were there. "Now the reason we called you both here is because something is going to happen down on earth very soon, but we don't know what. All we know is that there will be major casualities if we don't somehow step in." "Sir I'm confused, how are we supposed to do that when we are supposed to be passive in nature and only to protect those who need it and not those who deserve it." "It is because you are closer to the one that will be the center of this conflict Rin. Normally we don't cater to demons, but since Inu Taisho is the very first demon to earn this honor, it is our duty to protect his oldest from being led astray." Rin and Inu Taisho gasped at this. "So Rin you know the rules while down there. Inu Taisho, though temporarily, we are going to give you the privileges of a white lighter. You both are to leave immediately. We will keep you posted as you progress. You are dismissed." Rin and Inu Taisho turned to leave.

"So what do you think Rin?" Inu Taisho asked once they were out of the room. "I don't know, honestly, but so you know I would not let anything happen to your son." Inu Taisho smiled at her sentiment. "My dearest?" They both turned to a voice. Standing behind them was a beautiful woman no older than twenty-five. "Izayoi," Inu Taisho whispered with a bit of longing. "I'll leave you two a moment, then we're going to have to leave my lord," Rin said. Inu Taisho nodded his understanding and Rin left the two lovers alone. "I have to go, but it won't be long, I promise," Inu Taisho said, while cupping Izayoi's cheek. "I know. If you happen to see Inuyasha down there, give him my love." Inu Taisho bent and gave her a chaste kiss then turned to leave.

He met up with Rin, who had her back turned to him. "So how do you want to approach Lord Sesshormaru. I know you two didn't part on the best of terms," Rin said without looking at him. "Let's have you go to him first, prepare him, then I'll come in when you give the word." "Then let's go." With that both of them orbed back down to earth.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was at his home trying to sort through his thoughts one at a time. He had seen Rin. After ten years, after her death, he got to see her again. He was even touched on the cheek. She felt so warm and welcoming, and so real. He almost convinced himself that he was hallucinating, but her smell was still fresh on his skin, so it had to be real. He had to see her again, just so he knew he wasn't seeing things, but he didn't know how to contact her. If he even could. It was frustrating him to no end.

It has been two weeks since he saw her. He was currently laying on his bed, looking out the window at the quarter moon. He sighed audibly. Then he whispered, "Rin." Then his room filled with light and orbs, making him sit up. He couldn't believe it. Rin materialized right in his room. "You called, my lord?" Sesshomaru was still stoic, but even to the human eyes, his eyes were widened more than usual. For some reason he couldn't breath. "Rin," he managed to say after a moment and he got up from his futon and went over to her, stopping just mere inches from her. Rin had to tilt her head back to see his face properly.

Rin gave him her smile. "It's good to see you again my lord, but as fate would have it I have come with one other for some important matters to discuss with you." The seriousness in Rin's voice gave Sesshomaru pause. "One other?" "Hai, but you might want to sit." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in question. Rin walked around him to go to his balcony doors and swung them open with flourish. Then she stepped aside. "You can show yourself now," she said towards the outside.

Then more orbs came to form a person right on his balcony. It was a person he had not seen in over two hundred and fifty years. Rin was right, he needed to sit. Again he couldn't breath. "Father," Sesshomaru said before blackness took him and he passed out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Wow. I expected a more of a _I'm going to rip your throat out_, kind of reaction. Not fainting," Inu Taisho said as he laid his oldest son on his bed, like he used to when he was a younger pup. "I'm sure he'll get over the shock soon enough," Rin said trying to be optimistic. She had never seen her lord faint. It would have been comical if it weren't for the situation that they had to come in the first place.

Inu Taisho just shook his head, ruffling Sesshomaru's fringe. "Now we just have to wait till he wakes up," he sighed getting up and looking around the room. Then he noticed the swords standing in the corner. One he recognized, one he didn't. He picked up Tenseiga; it started to pulse under his touch. "Good to see you too. You have done my son good, like I hoped." Then he put Tensiega down. He looked at Bakusaiga, he wanted to touch it, but he would have to wait till his son woke up to show him how it worked. It intrigued him greatly. "Rin," Sesshomaru said in his sleep. Rin walked over to him and sat down next to him. She began to stroke his face, softly. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, then he sat up looking towards the balcony first, then Rin, then he turned to his father.

He stood up, not taking his eyes off of his father, walking very slowly over. They almost matched each other in height. Sesshomaru sniffed experimentally, same scent his father had, then he started circling, as if still unsure his own father was standing in his room. Inu Taisho waited patiently for his son's inspection to be done. From Rin's perspective it looked comical, but she knew better than to laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru are you done inspecting your father? We have some matters to discuss with you." Sesshomaru stopped right in front of his father. He tilted his head, then reared back an arm and punched his father in the jaw. Inu Taisho was expecting something like that, but he wasn't expecting the strength that Sesshomaru put into it. He would have flown through the wall, but he managed to orb himself out onto the balcony so he could recover. "Now I'm done," Sesshomaru said with a bit of satisfaction in his voice. When he looked to Rin, she was giving him a bit of a disapproving look, it almost made him feel guilty over punching his own father. "Well now that you've got that out of your system, can we get to business," Rin said as Inu Taisho walked back into the room rubbing his jaw gingerly.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru questioned.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Here's another chapter. I took the liberty of getting Sesshomaru's father in this. Hope you like. R/R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 4

_"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru questioned._

"To be completely honest I don't know where to start. The Elders gave us so little information there really isn't much to go on, but we do know that there will a be a major conflict, possibly a war, in the near future and it will involve you my lord. We kind of hoped you would be able to enlighten us with the rest," Rin said.

"The Elders also said we need to protect you at all costs. There will be a lot of bloodshed. Have you been noticing any unusual movement in the past months?" Inu Taisho added.

Sesshomaru was quiet through the entire talk. Deep in thought, he turned and walked out of the room. Both of them, Inu Taisho and Rin were used to this kind of behavior and followed. They soon came to his study where Sesshomaru was going through overdue paperwork on his desk. He was looking for a letter, that when he first read it made him raise an eyebrow, but now that they were talking about a future conflict it came back to him.

At the bottom of the stack he finally found it. Inu Taisho and Rin where waiting quietly. Sesshomaru read through the letter again. Then he handed it out so either Inu Taisho or Rin could take it from him. Rin grabbed it first, accidentally brushing Sesshomaru's hand in the process. They both involuntarily flinched. Inu Taisho saw it, but decided not to comment.

The letter read:

_dear lord sesshomaru,_

_I have WrItten this Letter to you so that you wiLl consider a new trade agreement between our lands. i would liKe to have an audIence with you as soon as possibLe to discuss future pLans._

_sincerelY_

_lOrd of the east_

_katsUo_

The letter confused her at first, but if she looked closely at the capitalized letters it read: I WILL KILL YOU. Rin then gave the letter to Inu Taisho to read. As he read, Rin saw his brows slowly knit together.

"I don't understand, the east has always been peaceful with the west. Why would they want to kill you?" Inu Taisho finally said, breaking the silence. He had figured out the hidden message within the letter.

Sesshomaru had his hands knitted together, his elbows resting on his desk. "The only reason I have deducted is that I killed a close relative of their house, by accident or otherwise. Thats the only reason I see in trying to kill me." Inu Taisho and Rin nodded their heads in understanding, but Rin was still slightly confused. She would have remembered something like that to happen during their travels together. Since Naraku, anyone of strong standing in demon society never dared to to challenge Lord Sesshomaru and live. Then a memory of ten years ago crept into her mind. She remembered it vividly, because it was the day she died.

The demon that challenged Lord Sesshomaru that day was strong, but not strong enough. She remembered his face vividly as he thrust his spear into her chest. _Could it possibly have been him?_

Sesshomaru was watching her closely as she came to her conclusion, but waited for her to voice it.

"Could it have been that demon? Ten years ago?" Rin finally asked. Inu Taisho was looking between the two trying to decipher what they were saying. "That is the only conclusion I have come up with. Lord Katsuo had a son that disappeared ten years ago about the same time. It only makes sense that I was the one that killed him," Sesshomaru finally coming to the main conclusion of the topic that they were on.

"You mean Kenji?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I always knew that boy would get into trouble one day. Now the east wants revenge for their fallen prince." "I didn't recognize him till I ran him through with Bakusaiga, but then with Rin dying close by I paid no more attention to him than a fly," Sesshomaru responded.

"Lord Inu Taisho?" Rin asked looking at him. Inu Taisho nodded his head and orbed out to report to the Elders what they had found out.

Sesshomaru watched him go, then he turned his eyes to Rin, who was walking to one of his study windows to look out into the night. He watched her silently, noting how she looked in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her hair was long, but the color complimented her eyes, a deep brown. Her small nose, her full lips, a rosy red, he wondered what it would be like to taste them.

Then Rin turned her head to look at him, catching him in the act of staring, but he didn't look away embarrassed like a human would. No, he just kept on staring.

"Is there something you need, my lord?" Rin asked breaking his reverie. There was a slight blush on Rin's cheeks. It looked cute on her.

Sesshomaru steadily stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to her. Soon he was mere inches from her, that Rin had to crane her neck to look at him. He started to bend lower, soon their noses started to touch, then realizing what Sesshomaru was about to do Rin said, "We can't."

She stepped away putting some distance between them.

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked, he was slightly hurt at her rejection, but it didn't show. "There are rules that I must abide by and one of them is to not to get too involved with the land of the living. So it has nothing to do with you, so try not to be too offended, okay?" with that she orbed out of his study.

The thing was that he was greatly offended. It hurt that during their time together they couldn't be _together._ He was given a second chance with her and he wasn't going to blow it.Then his father orbed back in, intruding on his thoughts.

He looked around, "Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru stayed silent. Inu Taisho growled at his son's silence, but decided to give him the news before he could ask him anything else. "Well the Elders just said to keep a low profile for now, for safety perposes and what not." As he said this he noticed his son wasn't listening. Inu Taisho growled again and walked over to his oldest. "What's wrong?" No answer. Inu Taisho sighed, then looked out the window. "Sesshomaru, just so you know that when you were younger I was hardly ever there for you, but I'm here for you now. Talk to me, son."

"Father is it true that white lighters are forbidden to get too involved with the land of the living?"

Inu Taisho sighed. He had watched both of them the entire evening. He knew his son had feelings towards Rin. "Yes, it is true, because if they do, they lose the right and privilege of being a white lighter. Two things could happen: One their wings could be clipped or two the Elders will forcefully take her back to heaven and keep her there and you'll never see her again, in this life or the next. Rin understands this all too well. So I suggest you control yourself when around her."

Sesshomaru listened silently, he intended to keep himself at a respectable distance until everything was resolved. Inu Taisho just watched his son silently seeing if he could see any of his emotions, betraying what he was thinking. Alas he found nothing, something he inherited from his mother. What a frustrating trait.

"I'm going to look for Rin," Inu Taisho finally said and with that he orbed out leaving Sesshomaru to brood.

_I will make this one promise to myself. I will promise that after this conflict with the east is settled I will make Rin mine. Elders or no Elders._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N So here's another chapter. The kissing almost commenced, but nope I will deny you for a while. Until next time. R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 5

Rin was currently sitting in a tree when Inu Taisho finally managed to locate her. He looked up at her. It looked like she was sleeping, her head leaning against the trunk, her eyes closed. He sighed and jumped up to a branch that was next to hers.

"What did the Elders have to say?" Rin asked not looking at him. "They didn't say much, but to stay low, but knowing my son, he'll want to get it done and over with, so expect to be leaving soon," Inu Taisho answered. Rin sighed, then leapt from her branch and landed on the ground, which was a good ten feet below. Inu Taisho followed after, landing next to her.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Inu Taisho asked quietly looking at Rin's back. Rin stayed silent, but only because she didn't know how to answer. "Did something happen between you two?" Rin visibly stiffened at that question. Rin decided it would be best to answer, to let him know how she felt for his son.

"He tried to kiss me, but I stopped it before it could happen," Rin said quietly, but Inu Taisho heard all the same. He decided to keep silent because it seemed Rin had more to say. "He confuses me greatly sometimes. He never acted like this when I was alive, so why start now. Did my death affect him that much? I know it bothered him greatly when I died the second time and I know he cares for me greatly more than others, but he has never before attempted to get intimate in any way. While I was alive he was the center of my world. Then my feelings started to change for him when I started to travel with him again. I love him more than anything, but now there is no possibility that we can be together, then and now. I don't know what to do," Rin said, all in a whisper. It almost seemed as if she was talking to herself instead of confessing to Inu Taisho.

"Rin, right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Afterwards you and Sesshomaru can talk about it. What comes of it is up to the both of you," Inu Taisho said. Rin acknowledged him with a nod of her head, stating that she understood.

"I'm going to go back up and spend some time with Izayoi. If you don't mind that is?" Inu Taisho asked after a moment of silence. Rin turned to face him, giving him an understanding smile. "Of course you can, but just make sure you're back before sunrise," Rin said. Inu Taisho gave her a smirk then orbed out. Rin looked after him fondly. He was like a father she never had.

Then she turned around and headed inside to her old bedroom, but when she entered the bedroom she didn't expect it to be clean and ready for use; as if she never left. Everything she had collected over the years were still in their rightful places, a book, a comb, even a sleeping kimono she left on a chair in the corner the day she left for that last patrol with Sesshomaru.

"I made sure everything was dusted on a regular basis. I don't know why I did it because I knew you weren't coming back," Sesshomaru said from the corner of the room, making Rin jump, then spinning to face him. "I'm sorry if I scared you," Sesshomaru apologized. _What in the world, Lord Sesshomaru never apologizes for anything. _"It's quite alright my lord, there's nothing to be sorry for." Rin stared at him and he stared right back. Then he strode over to her, but kept his distance to make sure he didn't scare her off like he did last time. "Have a good night Rin," Sesshomaru said, then he left her room, leaving her alone.

Rin didn't know what to do, so instead of thinking too hard over what just transpired, she collapsed onto her futon and fell into a deep sleep, not waking till morning.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Morning came and with it a new letter from the east. Sesshomaru was pacing his study, pondering over what he just read. He would have to leave as soon as possible. Screw the Elders warnings to stay put. They don't own him.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even acknowledge his father when he orbed into the room. "Okay son, what did I miss that's making you pace like this?" Inu Taisho asked. Sesshomaru just pointed at the letter still on his desk and resumed his pacing. Inu Taisho took the letter from the desk and started to read.

It read:

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I would like to inform you to ignore the previous letter I sent you about a new trade agreement, it's now void._

_But the hidden message I put in it still stands._

_I now declare all out war on your lands._

_Keep you sword sharp because I will attack soon._

_Lord of the East_

_Katsuo_

_P.S. Also be aware that I will be sending dark lighters to take care of your white lighters. You have been warned._

Inu Taisho was furious by the end of the letter. Lord Katsuo had a lot of gall to threaten his son. Then there was the matter of the dark lighters. He had only heard of them. They were the only threat to a white lighter. They could kill him and Rin with one of their poison arrows if they weren't careful. It worried him greatly.

Knock, knock, knock. "Enter," Sesshomaru said without stopping his pacing. Rin entered and noticed the tension from both males. "What has happened?" Rin asked quietly. Inu Taisho just simply handed her the letter and started to pace like his son. Rin watched for a moment, then turned her attention to the letter. Her eyes turned serious as she read it and gasped at the last line. Dark lighters. Rin silently cursed inside her head.

Then she noticed the letter a peculiar odor to it. She sniffed it. It smelled herbal. Then she held it up to the light and noticed a symbol hidden in the parchment. She gasped and ran to the fire place and threw the letter in. It went up in green flames. By this time Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho had stopped pacing and watched what she was doing. Then she got up and looked around the room as if searching for something hidden.

"Inu Taisho! Orb out!" Rin suddenly yelled out. He did as he was told and it was a good thing too. A dark lighter smoked into the room with a raised crossbow. He shot at Inu Taisho, but because of Rin's early warning, missed. What he didn't expect was Sesshomaru launching himself at him, sword drawn. Sesshomaru managed to ram Bakusaiga in the dark lighters gut, making him drop the crossbow. The dark lighter didn't die as expected, which confused Sesshomaru, but then Rin was beside him, taking out a bottle and shoved the contents down the dark lighters throat. The dark lighter started to convulse and then he exploded, leaving nothing behind.

"Inu Taisho you can come back now," Rin said and with that Inu Taisho orbed back into the study. "That was too close. How did you know Rin?" Inu Taisho asked. Sesshomaru wanted to know the answer too. "The letter had a spell on it. When touched by a white lighter, a dark lighter would soon come to the location and kill the white lighter. Lucky for us I have seen this one other time so I knew what to do."

Inu Taisho sighed, but Sesshomaru was greatly troubled about a certain fact. _White lighters can be killed?_ Then Rin looked at him, noticing his distress radiating off of him in waves, even though he didn't show it. "Yes my lord, white lighters can be killed. It is only a dark lighter who can do it. One touch from their poison arrows and we die in less than a day. So we must tread carefully, now that Lord Katsuo is employing them to kill both me and your father." Sesshomaru looked at both of them in turn. He needed to sit and sit he did. All of this was turning for the worst fast.

He leaned his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands. "Lord Sesshomaru?" "I can't lose you again," Sesshomaru said, Rin had a hard time hearing him, but Inu Taisho heard him just fine. "I can't lose you again," Sesshomaru said again, but a little bit louder. Rin gasped. _Am I really hearing this?_ "I _won't _lose you." With that Sesshomaru looked at her with a determined look in his eyes. "I swear on my very life to protect you. I will not see you die a fourth time. If someone is to die, then it will be me." Rin was wide eyed. She never heard him speak so passionately, it made tears come to her eyes.

Then with a classic Sesshomaru line, Rin said, "Don't speak of such things."

Inu Taisho on the other hand was beside himself. He was so proud of Sesshomaru in this moment in time that he wanted to give him a big hug, but he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that. So he cleared his throat loudly, bringing both Rin and Sesshomaru to look at him like they didn't know he was there in the first place. "Shall I.." then he pointed up and Rin nodded in understanding. Inu Taisho orbed out to report to the Elders what happened.

Rin started to fidget then looked to the dark lighters crossbow. _We should get rid of it so nobody has a chance to use it. _So she walked over to it and using what was left in her vile and poured the remaining contents on the crossbow making it dissolve. Sesshomaru watched the process with fascination. "What is in the vile?" he asked out of curiosity. "A potion to use against dark lighters. White lighters carry a vile of the potion with them just in case. It's the first time I had to use mine."

After a moment of silence Rin said, "I'm going to have to leave to refill. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Rin asked, a little worried about Sesshomaru being alone. "Hn," was Sesshomaru's answer and he got up and left the room. Rin looked after him and orbed out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well here's another chapter. Some confessions and a little action and soon a war will start. Interesting. R/R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 6

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him to confess like that. It was totally out of the norm for him. What was happening to him? Rin had changed him and.

Sesshomaru was currently walking in his private garden. No one was allowed in this place, not even Rin was allowed here. Well, accept maybe one person. That person was his father when he was still alive. If anyone else dared to come in, it would be a death sentence, unless it was an extremely important matter. It was his place of solitude where he could think clearly.

It was around midday now, it was still early morning when the attack of the dark lighter came, he alarmed the whole household that they should get ready to go to war with the east once he left his study. He had been in the garden ever since then.

_I better head inside to see the progress being made for the war. _Then he turned and headed towards the gate to exit his garden. Once exiting the garden, he found Rin waiting outside. "How are you doing?" Rin asked. He didn't answer, but kept walking towards the section of the house that held the soldiers quarters. Rin didn't expect an answer, but she had asked anyways and followed obediently behind like she always did in the past, that is when Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Rin stopped wondering what made him stop. "Walk beside me Rin," he stated simply, but firmly. Rin walked a little hesitantly to his side. Sesshomaru then turned his head to look down at her.

"You no longer need to walk behind me Rin. You have earned the right to walk beside me," Sesshomaru said. Rin was looking at him in wonder. She searched his eyes, but saw nothing there to suggest he was joking. _Lord Sesshomaru? Joke?_ Rin just simply smiled and nodded her head. They continued to stare at each other, until an annoying little voice was heard nearby, ruining the moment.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rin jumped and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Master Jaken then rounded the corner to where they were standing. "Lord Sesshomaru, there you are. I have come to inform you that your army is ready to go. We are just waiting for your word," Jaken said, puffing out his chest proudly. He didn't even notice Rin when he delivered his message.

"It's good to see you too, Master Jaken," Rin said, making Jaken look at her. His eyes went wider than they normally were. "R-r-rin? H-h-how?" Jaken stammered. "Well I'd love to explain everything to you, but we-" Inu Taisho orbed next to them at that moment, leaving Jaken's eyes to grow even wider. "Oh my goodness! The Lord father!" Jaken kept on getting louder and louder after that, greatly annoying both demon and white lighter alike. Sesshomaru had enough and started walking, stepping on Jaken on the way, effectively silencing him. Rin and Inu Taisho walked around him, shaking their heads.

"So what did the Elders say?" Rin asked after a moment of silence and walking. "They gave their blessings to do anything necessary in stopping the eastern lord. They were greatly troubled to hear that dark lighters are now involved, so just in case they gave me more potion than the normal ration," Inu Taisho informed them. At the end of his explanation they finally reached the soldiers barracks. Sesshomaru stopped right outside. "You two should stay here. They don't know yet that you two are 'still around'," Sesshomaru said before entering.

"Just hope that none of their reactions are anything like Jaken's," Inu Taisho said, Rin silently agreeing. Then the doors opened wide. Looking in the room everyone was facing them, and all in unison, they gasped. Rin looked for Sesshomaru, but didn't see him anywhere. Inu Taisho then started to walk among the soldiers. They bowed in the deepest respect for their previous lord. Rin stayed behind, not sure if she should follow. She had never been in here before. Inu Taisho realizing this stopped and turned around. "Rin you coming?" Rin then decided to move her feet forward. The soldiers reactions to her presence were slightly different from that of Inu Taisho. Some of them bowed, some of them didn't, some just not sure how to react to her, because they all knew how their current lord acted after her death.

Rin made it to Inu Taisho's side and they continued walking till they met a door, which was promptly opened for them, and there they found Sesshomaru sitting among his general's. Everyone looked up at their entrance, except Sesshomaru. Then one of them stood up, looking older than the rest if that's even possible for a demon, walked over to Inu Taisho. "It's been a long time Lord Inu Taisho," said the older demon. "Yes it has, General Hideki," responded Inu Taisho. Then they shook hands, but then they decided to make it a strength contest.

Rin looked on watching to two demons 'battle' it out. She shook her head and looked to Sesshomaru. He was staring calmly at his general and father, but then felt Rin's stare and looked at her. Then he gestured for her to sit next to him. Rin went and sat beside him, and looked at the other generals. Out of all of them, there was only one woman. They were all still shocked to see two previously dead people in their presence again.

"Um, my lord, is that normal for them to do that?" Rin asked quietly. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening. "Yes, while my father was still alive, sometimes they used to do it just to waste time." Rin giggled. Then a little louder Sesshomaru said, "Alright you two old fools, now is not the time to _waste time_. Stop it right now!" Inu Taisho and General Hideki regretfully let go. If Sesshomaru didn't stop them when he did, they would have been at it for several hours.

"Now let us begin. As you know, the east has declared war against the west. The reason; I accidentally killed the Lord of the East's son ten years ago." "Why now my lord? He could have started it years ago when he found his son dead," the female general said, her name was Katsuki. "It rained that day, it could have wiped his scent clean from the scene," said a captain. "Then the only way he could have found out it was Lord Sesshomaru was-" "Bakusaiga," finished Sesshomaru himself. "There is also another problem. This morning there was an attack that happened in my study, by a dark lighter." Everyone looked confused. Rin decided to explain. "A dark lighter is the only being in existence that can kill a white lighter. If you are still wondering how Inu Taisho and myself are still here. Here is your answer." She gave a nod to Inu Taisho and they both orbed around the room. Everyone gasped at the performance. They hadn't seen anything like it.

Inu Taisho and Rin reappeared. "The Lord of the East has employed them to kill my father and Rin. I must warn you also, dark lighters are not easy to kill. Rin and my father have a special potion to get rid of them," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to Rin and his father. Inu Taisho took out the extras that the Elders gave him and set them out on the table. The count came to twenty viles. "Each of you will carry one of these viles with you at all times. Dark lighters carry crossbows, that's how you will identify them," Sesshomaru instructed, as each of them took a vile and tucked them in their sleeves.

Knock, knock, knock. "Enter." Jaken peeked in at the commencing meeting. "Um, my lord, the spy has sent his report on the progress of the eastern movements." "Bring it here, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken walked at a fast pace to Sesshomaru's side and gave him the missive. Sesshomaru took it from him and opened it. His eyes were the only things that moved, everyone waiting for his next instruction.

Sesshomaru closed the missive. "It seems the eastern army is already at the borders of the west. The spy also said that he counted ten dark lighters among the ranks. We leave immediately. You are all dismissed to get ready." Everyone stood up and left, except for Rin and Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru sat quietly with his eyes closed. At the moment he was trying to ward off a growing headache. "Um Rin should I go tell the Elders our progress?" Inu Taisho asked, breaking the silence. Rin nodded and Inu Taisho orbed out.

Rin noticing Sesshomaru's distress walked quietly over to him. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her touch when she started to massage his scalp. It startled him, making him stand up and look at her. "What are you doing?" "I'm sorry my lord. It looked like you were more tense than normal and I was… trying to relax you," Rin said a little sheepishly. Sesshomaru nodded then sat back down, signaling for her to continue. Rin reached forward, from behind, and started at his temples. Her touch was warm, and just from the skin to skin contact immediately relaxed him, both mentally and physically.

Rin moved from his temple to behind his ears, then his neck. Sesshomaru started to groan from the feeling. Rin moved his hair to the side to get better access to the base of his skull. Rin moved lower down his neck, stopping only at stiff parts, massaging them out till the muscle completely relaxed. At this point Sesshomaru's head was completely bowed and his eyes were closed. Rin then stopped, making Sesshomaru look up to see why she stopped. Rin was just smiling at him. "If you like me to continue, can you take off your armor?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't question, but stood up, placed his swords on the table, undid his obi and unclipped his armor, which he tossed to the side. Then he took his mokomoko and draped it across his lap when he sat back down. Rin then resumed her ministrations, that were drool worthy. If Sesshomaru wasn't careful, he would start to drool.

Rin was at the base of his neck now, then Sesshomaru realized if Rin wanted to go lower than his neck he needed to take off his kimono top. So to help he loosened his hoari. Rin wasn't sure how to react. This is the most skin he has shown her, ever, so she just kept going, ignoring the fact that now she had a very visible blush on her face. She moved to his now bare shoulders. _My goodness, he has a lot of knots._ It took a lot more work to relax his shoulders. _So much stress in these shoulders, and nobody to relieve it._ Sesshomaru on the other hand was loving every single moment. Every single touch from Rin's fingers were sending his senses into overdrive and a certain part of his anatomy was making its presence known. It was taking every ounce of energy not to whip around and take her on the floor, making her his, like he should have done years ago.

Knock, knock, knock. They both jumped. "Are you two done in there?" It was Inu Taisho. He knew that leaving those two would lead to something, and orbing in would probably embarrass both of them to no end. He heard a rustle of clothes and armor and two sets of footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened making Inu Taisho step back a little to reveal a very annoyed looking Sesshomaru. "What do you want father?" "Your army is ready to go, just waiting on you son," Inu Taisho said, a little miffed. _Yep definitely interrupted something. _Sesshomaru walked around him and headed out the soldiers quarters, which were now completely empty. Inu Taisho looked after his son until he was out of sight then turned to Rin who was now standing beside him.

"So did I interrupt something?" Inu Taisho asked, teasingly. Rin blushed slightly. Rin decided on the truth, whether he believed her or not was up to him. "Well after you left… I … decided to give him a massage. He looked more tense than usual." "Oh. Really." Then he decided to poke at her a little. "How far down did you get?" Rin gasped, then punched him in arm and started to walk off, fuming that he would even think that. Inu Taisho was a little shocked at her reaction, but thought it best to apologize now, rather than later. He caught up to her before she made it to the doors. "Rin I'm sorry. I was only poking fun. I know you're not that kind of person." Rin looked at him, looking into eyes to make sure he was sincere. He was. Rin sighed, "I accept your apology and so you know I only made past his shoulders and wouldn't go farther than that. I repeat wouldn't go farther than that, you dirty old man." With that she walked out the doors.

_Did she just call me a dirty old man?_ Then he too made it out the doors.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I was having a moment of writers block. Hope you liked the massage scene. Seems like I always interrupt those two on purpose doesn't it. Oh well. R/R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 7

It has been a week since they started marching and they finally made it to the border. Rin thought that they would make it to the border in less time than that. Sesshomaru thought so too. What was slowing them down was that they were constantly being attacked by dark lighters. The count was up to five and it wasn't the same one that attacked either. It was different one each time. They did manage to kill two out of the five attackers, but the rest managed to escape. So their progress was slow.

Rin was currently standing next to the edge to a cliff looking over the land. She could spot the east's army a fare distance away. Sesshomaru's pavilion was situated behind her in some trees and his army was below the cliff. Comparing size, once they met on the battle field, they would be evenly matched.

Rin sighed and turned from the sight and headed to Sesshomaru's tent. He was currently holding a meeting with his general's, talking about battle tactics and the like. Inu Taisho was with them, giving imput, but only when asked. He was only there to observe nothing else.

Rin finally made it to the entrance, it was a fare distance from the edge of the cliff, and listened to see if there were any talking. There were none. She cleared her throat, making her presence known and stepped in. It was empty. _Huh, where is everyone?_

"If you are wondering where everyone is, they already left, including Sesshomaru. He went for a walk," Inu Taisho said from a corner in the pavilion. Rin looked over to see him reclined against a mountain of pillows, several bottles on the floor near his feet. He also had a saucer in his hand. "Are you drinking?" Rin asked incredulously. Inu Taisho downed the contents in the saucer, affectively answering her question with a satisfied sigh. Rin had never seen this behavior in him before. Something must have happened. "Did something happen?" Rin asked quietly.

"Happen? Of course something happened. The Elders is what happening. They, and sorry I have to say this out loud, but they are starting to piss me off," Inu Taisho said, while pouring himself more sake. He growled the last three words. "Explain," Rin quietly implored. "Well after the meeting, I went back up and reported where we were with the war preparations to the Elders. They were fine with everything that Sesshomaru was planning, but they started to discuss you two." Inu Taisho looked up then and gave Rin a piercing gaze. Rin had to look away. "Is it true that you two kissed?" Inu Taisho asked. Rin gasped and she looked at Inu Taisho and instead of seeing a disapproving look, she saw a smile.

"Rin just so you know I have no problem with you two being together, but the Elders are starting to have a problem with it. They told me to give both of you this warning: 'We are watching both of you. If you don't stop right now there will be consequences.' End quote. A bunch of no account bastards that don't know their asses from a hole in the ground if you ask me. They wouldn't be able to see love if it was standing there right in front of them," Inu Taisho said taking yet another drink of sake. Rin just sighed, thinking over the Elders warning. She turned to leave.

"Rin one more thing, you think the next time you two become more physical, you could try and hide it better from them. You know it would be pretty cool to see a half white lighter and half demon born into the family," Inu Taisho started to chuckle. Rin whipped around at the comment, walked over and took the saucer, the jug of sake and chucked both items across the pavilion. Then she proceeded to grab a hold of Inu Taisho's ear, like a mother would do to her child to reprimand him, and dragged him out of the tent, all the while Inu Taisho complaining that she threw away his sake.

Rin let go and started to shove him towards the forest, which was no easy task because he was a lot bigger than her. "Inu Taisho, don't come back here until you are sober!" She shoved him again and then planted her foot, the best that she could, in his behind. If he wasn't drunk, it wouldn't have fazed him, but alas kicking him made him fall over face first into the dirt. Rin was huffing and puffing and stormed off in her frustration over his incessant comments over her and Sesshomaru's relationship, which she herself didn't know where they stood anymore.

After she calmed down a bit, she realized she was back at the cliff. She started to think about the kiss she and Sesshomaru shared.

_Flashback…two days earlier_

_ It had been a long day. The recent attack from the last dark lighter started to give her a headache. They managed to catch the dark lighter off guard and they killed him quickly._

_ They were setting up camp, when Rin decided to take a little walk before they settled down for the night. Rin came to a small stream and sat down on the roots of tree that stood next to the bank. She looked around the scenery, then she heard a twig snap behind her, making her turn to person who made the noise, Sesshomaru._

_ "You shouldn't wander off by yourself Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her. Rin sighed, then looked away, choosing not to answer. That's when Sesshomaru decided to sit next to her. His close proximity was starting to make her feel warm and fuzzy. So she chose to look at the stream. They stayed that way, in silence, for a good while._

_ "We should head back," Sesshomaru said breaking the silence, standing back up. He handed her his hand, which she took, and stood up to start the walk back. Then doing a very silly girl thing, she trips. Sesshomaru turns around and catches her before she made it to the ground. "Um, thank you, my lord," Rin said looking up into his eyes. Staring into his eyes made her freeze. They had a soft glaze to them and there was a glimmer of something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on._

_ Then without warning, before she could back away, he had his lips on hers. Rin was, to say the least, shocked, but she couldn't help the feelings that were now building in her whole body. She started to kiss him back. It started out slow, then it quickened to something almost desperate. Soon their tongues started to entangle and fight each other for dominance. Rin broke away first, breathing hard. Sesshomaru wasn't any better. It looked as if he had run a long ways, not stopping to rest._

_ They just stood there, holding one another, looking into each other eyes for a good long moment. When Sesshomaru started to lean over to start it again, they were rudely interrupted. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!" Jaken was the culprit. Rin let go of him, but not before she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, and orbed out. _

_ End Flashback_

Remembering that day was making Rin blush like mad. Good thing no one was around to see it. She sighed, which felt like the fifteenth millionth time that day.

Then she had a bright idea. What better way to calm herself than to sing. Singing always made her feel better. She started to think of a song, then one popped right into her head. It was beautiful song, but it was sung in a different language. Again being a white lighter had its perks, you learned and understood every language in the world.

Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,

Lì tutti vivono in pace e in onestà.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all' fantasia io vedo un mondo chiaro,

Lì anche la notte è meno oscura.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,Pien' d'umanità.Nella fantasia esiste un vento caldo,

Che soffia sulle città, come amico.

Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,

Come le nuvole che volano,

Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima.

Finishing the last note made her realize she had an audience. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking at her intently, his head cocked to the side a little. He walked very slowly to her side. Rin started to fidget under his gaze, making her look at the ground. She was looking at her feet when he hooked a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"What language was that, that you sang in?" he asked quietly. "It's called Italian, my lord," Rin replied. "Beautiful," Sesshomaru said as he leaned for a kiss. "My lord we can't. The warning," Sesshomaru did an uncharacteristic snort through his nose. "Yes I understand the warning and to be completely honest with you, I don't give a damn," Sesshomaru said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Rin gasped, but she responded with as much fervor as he did.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Sesshomaru was stepping towards the edge of the cliff when Rin looked to see where he had gone. He turned, giving Rin one last look, then he leapt off the edge to his army that was below. Rin was breathless. She looked over the edge just in time to see him land with grace. _That man, what am I going to do with him if he keeps this up._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile, five Elders watched the whole scene from up above.

"This has to stop now," said one Elder. "What do you propose we do?" "Well right now we need to wait till the war is over. If they pursue each other afterwards then we will step in," said another Elder. The fourth Elder nodded in agreement. The fifth one on the other hand had something else to say. "I suggest that we leave them alone." The rest of the Elders looked at him incredulously. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. Just days ago you agreed with the rest of us that this relationship should not continue. What has changed your mind?" "You looked into their future didn't you." said the third speaker.

"I admit that I did. I suggest to leave them alone because our interference isn't needed. One of them will die in the end." All of them gasped.

"Who?"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry that the update took so long. But finally I got them to kiss at least right, but the real question is, who will die. I already know who because I'm the author but any guesses? **

**The song that Rin sang was actually written in 1996 but it's such a beautiful song. To get the feel of the song go to YouTube. Jackie Evancho Nella Fanatasia.**

**There you go. R/R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warning: Lemon**

Ch. 8

It was now evening a couple days later and Sesshomaru was sitting in his pavilion. He was reading a missive from the the Lord of the East. It read:

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have written to you to challenge you to single combat._

_Just you and me. Fight to the death._

_Winner takes all._

_You have one day to comply._

_Sincerely yours_

_Katsuo_

_Lord of the East_

_So he wants to fight me himself. Typical revenge tactic._ Sesshomaru thought. He took a piece of clean parchment and wrote his answer. "Jaken!" Said imp came into his tent, bowed in respect and said, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Take this letter and hand it to the Lord of the East. Tell him it's my answer." "Yes my Lord," Jaken said and he took the letter, bowed and turned to leave the tent. "Oh and Jaken, make sure no one disturbs me for the rest of the evening." "Yes my Lord," Jaken complied and left the tent leaving Sesshomaru alone.

He inhaled deeply taking in scents and smells that permeated his surroundings. Sake was one of them. Then he turned his head to the side. He noticed a broken sake bottle and saucer in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. He had been with his army for the better part of the past two days and it had his father written all over it. He had only seen his father drink once in his long life and when he did drink he drank excessively, which meant too much.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and bent over to clean up the mess. He also caught a faint whiff of Rin on the bottle too. _Had she been drinking with him too. No, she couldn't have. She didn't taste of alcohol the last time I kissed her. _He remembered that last kiss. She tasted sweet, like honey, it was addicting. He could still taste her on his lips. He wanted more, but he knew he would have to wait a little while longer. He also knew that every time that he kissed her she would respond with as much fervor as he did. She wanted him too, which made him content.

He walked over to a bin he had in the tent and dumped the broken clay into it. Then he had to readjust himself. Every time he thought of Rin in any way now made him greatly aroused and the evidence showed. Thankfully his armor covered most of it. He took off said armor and set it next to the pile of furs that made up his bed. He laid down on the furs and tried to relax. It was hard, his entire body was tense for the upcoming battle that was to come.

He didn't start to relax until he started hearing a very familiar song…

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was currently with Inu Taisho and Ah Un next to a river. Inu Taisho was splashing his face to try and get rid of the last of a hangover. Rin was next to Ah Un feeding him grass and petting the heads in a loving manner.

"AH UN! Where are you? I need a ride!" yelled Jaken from a distance, making both Rin and Inu Taisho look up. "Master Jaken! He's over here!" Rin yelled in response. The yelling made Inu Taisho cringe from a pounding headache that he had. A few moments later Jaken came tumbling out of a bush. Rin giggled, Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow.

Jaken got up, dusted himself off , picked up a piece of paper that he had dropped and made it over to Ah Un. "Master Jaken? What's that in your hand?" Jaken looked at her then the letter wondering if he should. Then he looked at Inu Taisho, who was for some reason was dangerously close to the little imp, so he decided to tell. If the father was anything like his son then he would be squashed flat if he didn't answer. "Um, it's a letter to the Lord of the East. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to deliver it. He also said that nobody was to disturb him for the rest of the evening." Then he hurriedly clambered onto Ah Un and took off without another word.

Rin and Inu Taisho looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "A letter to the Lord of the East? What is that pup doing now?" Inu Taisho questioned himself. Rin did't know the answer to those questions, but she was going ask Sesshomaru what was going on, whether or not he wanted to be disturbed. So she got up from her spot and started walking in the direction of Sesshomaru's tent. "Hey Rin?" Rin turned. "Just remember, ah forget it." Rin raised an eyebrow. "What Inu Taisho?" "Just that when you talk to him, you keep the noise levels down to a minimum" Rin cocked her head in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?" "Well you're going to go to talk to Sesshomaru right? You'll both be alone…unsupervised…one thing will lead to another…," Inu Taisho was steadily walking in the opposite direction. Then it dawned on her. _That dirty old man! _She started to look for something to throw. _A rock. Perfect! _She picked it up and threw it as hard as she could. Inu Taisho had his back turned, but he turned around just in time to catch the rock that was aimed for his head.

Rin was fuming and she was blushing like mad. She turned and stormed off. _I can't believe the nerve of that man, that DEMON! He thinks that me and Sesshomru would do…do…but what if we did? Oh my goodness! _Rin wasn't sure what to think anymore. She had always dreamed that she and Sesshomaru could be something more. Maybe they could…just this once.

She started to view Sesshomaru's pavilion. For some reason she started to get nervous, so she started to sing a song she made up when she was just a child.

_In the mountain,_

_In the forest,_

_In the wind,_

_In a dream,_

_Where are you Lord Sesshomaru?_

_With an ally like Master Jaken,_

_I will wait alone until you come,_

_Lord Sesshomaru, please return._

She arrived at the entrance.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

He could smell her nervousness. He waited patiently for her to enter. He knew he said that he didn't want to be disturbed, but he'll make this one exception. Because it was Rin. His Rin. He closed his eyes, faking sleep, just as the flap parted to let her in.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru on his pile of furs. He looked so angelic and peaceful laying there. His breathing was even and steady. He looked like he was sleeping, but she new better. Knowing him for years, she could tell he was faking it. So she quietly as she could, walked over to his side and sat down on his furs. _It should be a crime for him to look this handsome. _She reached out a hand and started to stroke his face.

He could feel her hand on his face. Her smell was intoxicating. It took what strength he had to resist reaching out and dragging her down on the bed with him. He would probably scare her if he did that, so he slowly opened his eyes to find hers staring right back at him. There was so much love in that one stare they could have stayed there for all eternity. He moved first, took his own hand and enclosed her hand in his. She was so warm. He sat up so he was at her level. He removed her hand from his face and placed it on his chest.

She had butterflies in her stomach. Everything seemed so surreal. He took his hand that was holding her hand to his chest and cupped her cheek. Her breath started to quicken when he started to lean closer. He very slowly started to kiss her. It was gentle at first, then he decided to change pace. It started to quicken, to almost desperate. Then Sesshomaru broke away first, leaving Rin to moan a little at the loss of contact.

"Rin, be mine," Sesshomaru asked quietly. He looked intently into her eyes looking for any sign that she might reject him. There were none, but she still seemed hesitant to answer. Sesshomaru decided she needed a little coaxing. He leaned and touched their foreheads together. "Rin…I love you." She gasped, but didn't look up when he made this declaration. So he went further. "I should have said that before…before you died. I'm going to make this confession to you and I'm not going to repeat it. I have loved you for what seems like forever. I was planning on taking you as my mate that very same night that you had died. Your death tore me apart. I didn't know what to do. Everything wasn't the same when you were gone. Everything lost it's appeal. Then you came back. I saw it as a sign that I had another chance with you. I'm not loosing you again Rin."

Rin was on the verge of shedding tears by the end of his confession. _He loves me. He loves me. _Very slowly she looked back up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration radiating from them. She couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. It took him a while to start kissing back because he was a little surprised by her reaction. Once he started to return the favor, she started to push him down. He complied willingly. What surprised him the most was that she hiked up her kimono so she could straddle his waist. He growled in expectation and pleasure at her reaction. Then she broke apart from him, breathing hard. She looked into his eyes and gave her answer.

"I was already yours. I love you so much Sesshomaru." His chest seemed to expand with happiness with her answer. He brought her back down and flipped them so he was on top. He started kissing her again, then his lips started to wander. To her cheek, her jaw, going down her neck, nipping, licking all the way. His hands started to undo her obi as her hands were doing the same with his. Cloth was parted and skin started to show. Sesshomaru continued down, reaching her collarbone, by this time her kimono was completely off and thrown across the tent. Sesshomaru's was the same. They were completely bare to each other. Sesshomaru took a moment to take a look at the goddess that was beneath him.

Breathtaking was the only word he could think of. Her breasts were perfectly round and pert. Her nipples perfectly erect. He couldn't resist the temptation and took one nipple into his mouth earning a gasp and moan from Rin. He inwardly smirked that he could bring this much pleasure to her. Once he was done torturing the one breast he gave the same treatment to its partner earning him more moans. Then he started to move further down to her flat belly.

Rin was in absolute ecstasy. Sesshomaru made her feel so good. Then she noticed that he was going further down. He parted her legs ever so gently. She noticed him take a deep breath, taking in her heady scent. Then he licked her crevasse, from bottom to top. Rin gasped her surprise. "Do you want me to do that again?" Sesshomaru smirked, pleased with her reaction. Rin could only nod. He gave one more teasing lick, then he plunged in. He held onto her thighs so they wouldn't grip his head, so she entangled her fingers in his hair holding his head in place. She was getting wet fast. He continued to tease her until she was on the brink of her first orgasm. Then he pulled out earning him a whine from his beloved. He smirked again, then replaced his tongue with a finger. Rin gasped again because his finger went deeper than his tongue did. Then he added another finger. Pressure started to build once again. Rin was on the brink again, she was gasping for breath all the while. _Oh Kami!_

"Don't hold back Rin. Cum for me." And she did just that. "Sesshomaru!" He extracted his fingers and licked her juices off of them. He went back up to kiss her gently on the lips. "Are you ready, my Rin," he said, positioning himself at her entrance. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded her head. He started to slowly enter her. Good thing she was soaking wet because this part would have been really difficult. She was so tight and since he was bigger than the average human, he was groaning with every inch as he entered her. It felt like forever, but he finally made it to her virgin barrier. He retracted a little bit then thrusted the rest of the way, sheathing himself completely.

As he entered her Rin thought she was being split in two. She knew that her first time would be painful. It burned, but once she was past this part it should be more pleasurable, right? She noticed that he stopped. She looked into his eyes as he retracted just a fraction, then he thrusted shoving himself the rest of the way in. She screamed out her pain. Sesshomaru looked apologetic and he waited till she calmed down. She then looked up into his eyes, brought him down and kissed him gently. She was giving him the go ahead, so he pulled back out and slowly thrusted back in. Rin moaned. The pain slowly started to go away the more he thrusted. Then Rin started to meet him with every thrust. She got a moan from him, so she continued what she was doing.

Their love making was slow and calculated, but Sesshomaru decided it was time to kick it up a notch. He went faster. Rin's breathing came in as gasps, her moaning was getting louder. Sesshomaru was groaning. The pressure was building yet again in Rin's system. She was so close and Sesshomaru knew it. "AH!" Rin screamed out her release, but Sesshomaru wasn't done. "Turn over," he said gruffly. Rin complied, then he entered Rin from behind. He gripped her waist and pounded into her with reckless abandon. Rin had a hard time trying to keep her self upright. The pressure was building again, she didn't know how long she would last, but she also knew that Sesshomaru was close to his own release because he put on another burst of speed.

They climaxed at the same time, Rin yelled out while Sesshomaru bent over and bit her in the shoulder. They were both breathing hard, both coming down from their high. Sesshomaru extracted his fangs from Rin's shoulder and licked it clean earning him a shiver from her. Then he gently pulled out and rolled over onto his side, draping Rin across his chest. Rin fell asleep as soon as her head hit his chest. Sesshomaru realized this and draped a blanket over them. He joined her in the world of dreams a moment later.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well first of all sorry for the late update. It took me a while to think how this chapter was going to piece together, but I finally got it! And the rating is now officially M for mature. R/R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 9

During the night they made love two more times, before the sun decided to make its presence known. Rin was absolutely exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. She didn't stir when Sesshomaru moved away from her to get out of the bed of furs. He got dressed slowly leaving Rin to sleep a little while longer. He attached his armor to his body then went to sit at the piece of wood that served as his desk.

He brought blank pieces of parchment towards him and started writing. He was writing his last will and testament. For some reason he had a really bad feeling that he wouldn't leave this upcoming battle completely unscathed. Better safe than sorry, now that the future of his lands is now nestled in Rin's womb. Yes he had successfully gotten her impregnated during their night of love and passion. Had he planned it, no, but he doesn't regret one single moment.

Once he was done with his will, he folded it and with specific instructions that it was not to be opened until at the time of his death. Then he took a second piece of parchment and started to write a letter to his beloved. He hoped that she never had to read it. Through the entirety of the letter it sounded as if he was saying goodbye. He again hoped it wasn't the case, but there was an ominous feeling on the horizon.

He folded the letter and set next to his will. Then he stood up and walked over to get his swords. He strapped them to his waste, then he walked over the the sleeping beauty laying on his furs, kneeled over and placed a kiss on her brow. "Um, Sesshomaru, please return soon. I love you," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru had to look at her carefully, but she was still asleep. Breathing in her scent one last time he stood up and walked out of his pavilion. He kept going until he stood at the cliff that looked over the entire valley. And there he waited.

"So what are you going to do now, my son?" Inu Taisho asked from behind. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side to show that he was listening, but made no move to respond. Inu Taisho sighed out loud. He knew what occurred last night, not because his intuition told him so, it was because of the racket those two made. They didn't make it exactly subtle in what they were doing. Inu Taisho walked calmly to his side and stood in silence with him. Neither of them moved as the sun crept higher into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled breaking the morning silence. He landed with AhUn nearby to where Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho stood. Jaken jumped off AhUn and headed towards their direction. Jaken bowed low as Sesshomaru turned toward him. "My lord. The Lord of the East sent this with me to give to you. Another letter." Sesshomaru took the letter from Jaken, opened it, read it quickly then melted it with his poison claws before his father could get a chance to read over his shoulder. Inu Taisho quirked an eyebrow at his son and his behavior. _He's acting really strange. It's as if…_

Without saying another word, Sesshomaru launched himself into the sky. "Sesshomaru!" Inu Taisho yelled out, but he was already too late, Sesshomaru was already out of sight. _Something doesn't feel right. _Then he started to feel a presence coming towards him, fast. It didn't feel threatening, but he put up his guard anyways. Jaken noticed his tension and looked towards the direction he was facing. Then he started to feel a recognizable presence coming towards them. "That half-breed, what does he want?" Jaken said this low, but Inu Taisho heard him all the same. _Half-breed? _Then it dawned on him. _Inuyasha._

Speak of the devil, here he comes now. Inuyasha burst from the trees with Kagome in tow. Inu Taisho looked at his second born son running towards them. _He has grown up to be a fine young man. _Inuyasha's ears started to twitch when he finally stopped a few feet from his father. He set Kagome gently down. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was silent for a moment. "Inuyasha," Inu Taisho broke the silence. Kagome nudged Inuyasha for him to answer. Inuyasha was still mute, so Kagome decided to speak for him. "Hello. It's finally nice to meet you officially. I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's mate." She bowed politely which Inu Taisho returned. Inuyasha on the other hand started to circle his father, like Sesshomaru first did, making sure he was real. Inuyasha started to poke and prod his father. Kagome was starting to get annoyed at his behavior. Inu Taisho for some reason didn't seem to mind.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a little bit of warning. "Huh?" Inuyasha didn't even look at her which further irritated her. "SIT!" Inuyasha went plunging into the ground, which made Inu Taisho to jump back in surprise. "Damn woman! Why did you do that!" "At least you could have said was 'Hello' to your own father instead of poking and prodding him! Geesh Inuyasha, your manners are lacking!" Kagome was exasperated. Inu Taisho was amused. "So Inuyasha, aren't you going to say hello or not" "Hello," Inuyasha said picking up from the ground. Inu Taisho walked over to him and stopped a few feet from him. "May I?" "Sure," Inuyasha said and took Tetsusaiga from his hip. It was quivering ever since he came into the clearing. Inu Taisho took his old sword from his son and gently took the hilt and slowly withdrew it from the sheath. Then without missing a beat made it transform. "Tetsusaiga has changed a lot since the last time I used it," Inu Taisho mused. "How many attacks does it have now?" "Um, Wind Scar, Backlash Wave you know. What I acquired was Red Tetsusaiga, Adamant Barrage, Dragon Scales Tetsusaiga, and then Miedo Zangetsuha," Inuyasha responded. "That many. Interesting," Inu Taisho said while sheathing Tetsusaiga and giving it back to Inuyasha. "Wear it proud Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, putting Tetsusaiga back in his obi.

Then there was silence. What broke it was that someone else was walking towards them. Rin came into view. "Rin!" Kagome ran to her side to hug her long lost sister. Kagome had always considered Rin a sister she never had. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Rin was slightly astonished to see her again. "Well it's kind of hard to ignore two large armies facing off to each other when it's so close to home. So we came to investigate. We left the children with Miroku and Sango." Rin didn't realize how close to Inuyasha's village they were until that moment. "Well that explains it. How are your children by the way? Especially little Aina, is she feeling any better?" "They are all fine and growing like weeds. It's so hard keeping up with them these days. Aina is so much better and I thank you so much for that Rin. Even though Inuyasha doesn't show it, he appreciates it too." Rin just smiled, glad she could help.

Inu Taisho quirked an eyebrow towards Inuyasha, showing his confusion. "A couple years back, our youngest got really sick. She had a high fever and looked like it wouldn't go down. We thought we would loose her and that's when Rin came to us. She healed her of her sickness. That's also why we're not surprised seeing her here. Oh by the way you have three grandchildren," Inuyasha replied, answering Inu Taisho's silent questions. "And it looks like I'm going to have a fourth," Inu Taisho said looking at the two women. Inuyasha looked confused. He ran to Kagome and started sniffing her. "Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" "Making sure you're not the one my father was talking about." Then he looked to Rin. He noticed she smelled very strongly of Sesshomaru. His scent was all over her. He didn't need to be close to know that Rin was pregnant. "Ah, that son of a bitch," Inuyasha cursed.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, looking to Inu Taisho seeing if he would shed some light on the subject. "Rin, you and Sesshomaru conceived last night." Rin couldn't breath. Was this really happening. They only spent one night together! Then a more pressing question entered the forefront of her mind. "Inu Taisho? Where's Sesshomaru?" Inu Taisho suddenly looked uneasy. "I think he left to go fight Katsuo alone and I have a strange feeling that he's not coming back." Rin was wide eyed. Again she couldn't breath. Inuyasha growled his distaste. "Do you think he knows…" Rin gently put a hand on her stomach. "I'm sure he does Rin. He probably knew the moment you did you know what." Suddenly Rin was mad and she turned and walked towards Sesshomaru's empty pavilion. The others followed behind her at a safe distance. _There has to be a clue as to where Sesshomaru is in those stack of papers. _

Once she arrived the first thing she saw on his desk was the letter he wrote to her. She opened it hurriedly and as she read it her knees collapsed and tears started to sting her eyes. It read:

_My dearest Rin,_

_If you are reading this letter then I am off fighting with Katsuo. Please I implore that you not come and search for my whereabouts._

_I don't want you to see what you may find. I have a bad feeling that this fight will go badly. _

_Know that I love you and keep our future child safe if the worst happens._

_Rin, I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Sesshomaru_

"That bastard really as a lot of gall. Why would he do that to Rin?" Inuyasha asked reading over Rin's shoulder. Kagome was trying to calm Rin down because she was hyperventilating. "Rin you need to calm down," Inu Taisho spoke. "We will find him before it's too late." Rin for some reason wasn't reassured. _Sesshomaru, why would you leave me like this. _With a new determination she stood up and concentrated, then her eyes went wide.

"Inu Taisho?" The said demon looked at her questioningly. Rin looked at him, then said, "I can't orb. The Elders clipped my wings."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Duh duh duh! What next, what now. Will they get there in time or will the worst happen? Answers will come. R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 10

Sesshomaru was staring at his opponent. Katsuo, Sesshomaru had to admit, was a formidable opponent. So far neither of them was able to land blow, let alone even leave a scratch on the other. It was evenly matched…so far.

"Well Sesshomaru, how does it feel that I'm the one that will take your life?" Katsuo asked, breaking the silence as they stood away from each other. Each demon was trying to find an opening in this momentary break. Sesshomaru didn't answer and remained as stoic as ever. Katsuo growled in frustration. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word since they started their one on one to the death.

So Katsuo launched himself at Sesshomaru with sword drawn. Sesshomaru met him halfway. Their movements were fast. To humans, they wouldn't be able to keep up with what was going on. To demons on the other hand they could see that the battle could go either way, but neither of them seemed to open up the opportunity to kill the other. They broke apart, facing each other once again.

"Sesshomaru, you are such a stubborn pup, you know that," Katsuo commented, mostly to himself. A little louder he said, "Do you know why I summoned you here?" Sesshomaru just cocked his head to show that he was listening. "I summoned you here because of the fact that you killed my only son. My only son!" he was breathing heavily at this point. It had no effect on Sesshomaru; Katsuo's display of emotion was an edge that he could use as Katsuo's downfall. "What?! No words? No reason why you killed my son?" No answer. Katsuo again growled his frustration, showing all his emotion on his face; anger, hurt, and more frustration.

"Fine then! DIE! DRAGON WIND!" Katsuo launched his attack towards Sesshomaru, who of course had an attack of his own. "BAKUSAIGA!" Both attacks met midfield and both attacks failed to reach their intended targets. Once the demonic energy settled there was a deep gouge in the earth. Katsuo was panting, but Sesshomaru looked completely unfazed. _Looks like he hasn't used that attack in a long while. It's draining him of his own energy. Pathetic. _

Katsuo didn't even acknowledge this fact and launched himself at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru noticed that that he was beginning to get slower. Sesshomaru managed to get a couple hits with his unoccupied hand. They parted again, Katsuo bleeding from a cut along his jawline. "Looks like you managed to nick me. Don't think you can still win with this little ray of hope." Sesshomaru at this point was starting to get annoyed. This little one on one was getting tiresome. _It's time to end this. _

This time Sesshomaru was the one to initiate the next attack. He was getting more vicious, Katsuo was starting to notice. Sesshomaru was getting faster with each passing moment. Katsuo was having a hard time keeping up, but he still managed to dodge each blow. After he unleashed his dragon wind he was loosing his energy at a steady rate. _No! I was meant to kill this bastard! _Katsuo then started to swing his own attacks at Sesshomaru, making Sesshomaru go on the defense for a moment, just a moment. Katsuo was still loosing energy, so his offensive attacks didn't last long. Sesshomaru went on the offense again. Katsuo was beginning to see that he was going to lose at the rate he was loosing energy and Sesshomaru was getting more swift and vicious in his attacks.

So Katsuo, in a last ditch effort, knowing that it would drain him further, yelled, "Dragon Wind!" Sesshomaru disappeared from Katsuo's sights at this moment. Katsuo had no idea where he went. Then he turned only to be met with Sesshomaru's blade stuck in his gut. _This can't be possible!_ His blood started to ooze all over his clothes, leaving a metallic smell in the air. Then Sesshomaru stepped forward so that his mouth was right in Katsuo's ear when he spoke, still holding his sword in his tight grip.

"This Sesshomaru did kill your son, but you must know that he attacked first and secondly he killed my future mate in the process. He died for his crimes against me as will you." Sesshomaru then stepped back to look Katsuo in the eye, who was wide eyed. "You will not get a quick death like your son did. You will have a slow death, a disgraceful one." Sesshomaru twisted Bakusaiga to make sure his point came across loud and clear. Katsuo gasped out his pain. Then Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, painfully slow, Katsuo's blood was spilling all over the place.

Wiping his sword clean on Katsuo's kimono, put it back in it's sheath, he turned to walk away. Katsuo started to laugh making Sesshomaru pause. "You think that a little wound like this is going to stop me from taking your life? Think again." Katsuo then reached into his kimono and took out what looked like a black pebble. He crushed it between his middle finger and thumb. Everything went quiet. Then a whistling sound started to come to Sesshomaru's ears. The sound was everywhere, so he couldn't pinpoint the source.

Whoosh! Something then hit Sesshomaru in the leg. It didn't phase him, but when he looked down it was an arrow. It was stuck in his calf. _How did I not sense this coming? _He bent over to take it out and at closer inspection he noticed it to be a dark lighter arrow. He took it out with a slight groan, threw it away and turned to face Katsuo, but when he went to pivot then his injured leg collapsed on him. _What the hell? My leg… _It was completely numb. He couldn't feel anything below his knee and down. Katsuo on the other hand looked completely satisfied by the result that he got the Western Lord on one knee. "How does it feel now Sesshomaru? I have found that the poison in a dark lighters arrow can paralyze demons. Not kill them like white lighters, of course, but it's most affective, don't you think?" He gave a low chuckle, then whistled.

Then Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as another arrow hit his upper right arm. Soon after the arrow hit, he started to loose feeling and the ability to move his arm. _Katsuo, you will pay for this. _With his remaining good leg he managed to launch himself into the air. Again another arrow hit, this time the upper half of his good leg. If he landed his legs would crumple underneath him, so with what ability he had kept himself in the air, waiting for the opportunity to find a way to end Katsuo's miserable existence. Using his left arm and only good limb, unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sesshomaru from then on. Arrows kept on coming from every direction, some missing, but some made their target. Sesshomaru was gradually losing feeling everywhere, but somehow, he didn't know how, made it to his intended target. His vision was dimming, so he didn't really notice Katsuo getting up and drawing his own sword. They met with a crash. They both stood there for a moment, then Sesshomaru collapsed into a kneeling position, Katsuo's sword protruding from his chest. Bakusaiga was likewise protruding from Katsuo's chest.

"You…are lucky…that…I…had…dark lighters…numb your…limbs. But…you'll die…just…the…same," Katsuo managed to say, coughing up blood in the process. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked up at Katsuo with red eyes. With a flare of demonic energy every arrow that had entered Sesshomaru's body exited from the energy and flew in every direction, some reaching their original owners. Screams were heard, but he paid them no mind. His demonic energy speed healed his wounds except the for the wound in his chest . The sword that still protruded from his chest, he took out with his free hand. Katsuo was staring in disbelief. _How is he still moving?!_ Then Sesshomaru said one word. "Bakusaiga." He said it low, and Katsuo was now looking down at the now glowing sword in his chest. The energy expanded and was slowly tearing Katsuo apart. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" With one final explosion, Katsuo was dead.

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction, but when he let his demonic side settle down, he started to feel where every arrow was originally. His limbs started to shake uncontrollably and he collapsed onto the ground. The wound in his chest had not yet healed, he was concentrating so hard on killing Katsuo that he forgot to speed heal his chest and now his blood was making a puddle around him. He was numb everywhere, and breathing was becoming a chore. Then at the corner of his eye he saw a bright light.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin. His vision was blurry, but his noticed someone had turned him over. "Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Brown eyes, his loves eyes, staring down at him. Tears. Then he realized she was crying. He wanted to wipe them away, but his limbs didn't respond to his commands. "That wound in his chest needs to be closed or he's going to bleed out." Someone else was here? _My father. _"Geesh he's a mess." _Inuyasha's here too? _But he didn't dwell on it too much, his vision was slowly narrowing into black.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Sesshomaru, stay with me. Don't leave me!" Rin cried out. The light was steadily leaving Sesshomaru's eyes. Tears were blinding her vision even more as she held onto him. His armor was off and his kimono was spread to see the extent of the damage. It looked terrible and the worst part was that there was nothing they could do. Rin was breathing fast as Sesshomaru expelled his last breath. "No. NO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin was pounding on his chest, but someone pulled her away from his body. "Rin, he's gone," Inu Taisho's voice cracked holding a sobbing Rin. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was dead.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N I killed him. Just to let you know readers, you were forewarned that this might happen, so please don't kill me in return. I promise that this is not the end. So look forward to the next chapter. R/R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 11

_Six months later…_

Rin was sitting in a sitting room looking out a window. Snow was falling outside. She felt movement, taking her eyes away from the outside to look at her belly. Her belly had grown considerably in the past six months. Since she was pregnant with a hanyou the pregnancy progressed more quickly than a normal human pregnancy. So any day now, she would give birth.

She gave her belly a small smile as the pup inside moved. "Any day now, little one," She said quietly, stroking the part where a foot was poking out. Then she looked around the room and spotted to women who accompanied her everywhere nowadays. Kagome and one of her favorite servants Mitsuki. They both were going to help her with the birth. Rin then decided to get up and go for a walk, with some effort of course. Kagome noticed her movement. "Rin where are you going?" Kagome asked. Mitsuki wanted to know too. Rin sighed. "You guys already know where I'm going. You can come along if that'll make you feel better." "Well you are due any day now Lady Rin. It would be best if we were both close by, just in case," answered Mitsuki.

Rin gave her a small smile and left the room to head to her destination with both women following close behind. _My back is killing me, _Rin thought as they walked. Kagome said it was a good chance that it was a boy. Boys tended, to most women, give them back pain. She tried to massage it as they walked. After a couple of minutes of walking they made it to their destination. _Sesshomaru's chambers. _

She started to reflect that day that nearly changed her life forever as she parted the doors.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Flashback…six months earlier_

_ "Sesshomaru, stay with me. Don't leave me!" Rin cried out. The light was steadily leaving Sesshomaru's eyes. Tears were blinding her vision even more as she held onto him. His armor was off and his kimono was spread to see the extent of the damage. It looked terrible and the worst part was that there was nothing they could do. Rin was breathing fast as Sesshomaru expelled his last breath. "No. NO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin was pounding on his chest, but someone pulled her away from his body. "Rin, he's gone," Inu Taisho's voice cracked holding a sobbing Rin. Kagome was being held by Inuyasha._

_ Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was dead._

_ Inu Taisho was holding Rin then he noticed a pulsing that was becoming rather annoying as the minutes passed. He looked at his dead son's body and noticed Tenseiga was the one that was doing the pulsing. _What is it Tenseiga? _Then it hit him. "Kagome, take Rin please," Inu Taisho said to the other grief stricken woman, who complied immediately. Inu Taisho stood up, and carefully took Tenseiga from Sesshomaru's waist. It kept pulsing until Inu Taisho withdrew it from it's sheath. _

_ Rin was watching Inu Taisho's movements carefully, her tears finally had stopped. She was hopeful when he drew out Tensiega from it's sheath. It only meant one thing; Sesshomaru could be brought back. Then she heard him murmer, "Do my will Tenseiga." Then Inu Taisho swung Tensiega over Sesshomaru's body. At first nothing happened, then Rin started to notice the wound in Sesshomaru's chest start to close. Once it was closed his body started to pulse and his chest started to rise. Rin let out a breath that she had been holding. She rushed over and placed an ear on his chest. _His heart is beating._ Rin gave out a happy cry, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were still closed. _

_ Rin looked to Inu Taisho, confused. "He probably needs more rest, Rin, patience," Inu Taisho said and placed Tensiega back on Sesshomaru's waist. Then he noticed Bakusaiga was still out and he sheathed that as well. "We need to get back, the army will need to know of this." With that Inu Taisho lifted Sesshomaru's limp body onto his back. Rin got back up and walked along side him. Inuyasha and Kagome followed. "Everybody hold on." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin held on as they orbed out, leaving what remained of the battle behind._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ They made back to Sesshomaru's pavilion and Inu Taisho laid down Sesshomaru's live, but still sleeping body. Rin went to his side immediately. _Why is he still asleep? Shouldn't he be awake? _"Rin?" Inu Taisho spoke, breaking her out of her reverie. "I need to go to the army to inform them of the situation." Rin just simply nodded. "I'll go with you," Inuyasha said. Even though they were not close, Sesshomaru's near death was putting Inuyasha on edge. "Very well," Inu Taisho said, understanding that Inuyasha didn't want to stay with overemotional females. Inu Taisho then orbed out taking Inuyasha with him. _

_ Rin watched them go with sad eyes, then she turned her head back to Sesshomaru. Kagome was beside her rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Then she looked to Sesshomaru, her brother-in-law. She noticed that his breathing was slow but steady. Then she placed a hand to his throat, feeling his pulse, it too was slow, but steady. It was as if he was in hibernation, like a bear. _Maybe Tensiega didn't heal him all the way. _Kagome thought. Rin was slowly stroking Sesshomaru's hand not paying attention to Kagome's inspection._

_ "Um, Rin?" "Mmhm." "I think I know why Sesshomaru isn't awake." This made Rin look at her with wide eyes. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ Inu Taisho and Inuyasha orbed right into the middle of the camp. Everyone stopped, who was in the vicinity, to look at them. "EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" Inu Taisho's voice boomed out all over the camp. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. _Geesh the old man is loud. _Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and started to gather around the two males to listen what they had to say. Inu Taisho waited till he had their undivided attention. _

_ "Everyone, earlier today Lord Sesshomaru went and confronted the Lord of the East on a one on one battle. I will tell you now that it did not end well." Everyone gasped and then the murmuring started. Inu Taisho raised his hand to get their attention again. Silence soon followed. "Lord Sesshomaru managed to defeat Katsuo, but payed a heavy price in the process," he took a heavy breath, because the fact that he watched his oldest die before his very eyes was still fresh in his mind. "Lord Sesshomaru died as well." Now the whole camp was in an uproar. Inu Taisho waited for them to get everything out of their systems before he continued. A lot of them wanted revenge for their fallen lord, some wondered who would succeed him in lordship. _

_ Inu Taisho raised his hand yet again. Everyone eventually stopped talking. "Everyone, I resurrected my son using Tensiega. He is still alive, but in a deep sleep. I do not know when he will awaken." A lot of the army let out sighs of relief. "To answer your questions, we will get revenge to what happened to him. We will make sure to let the east know that the west is not one to be trifled with." They all roared in unison for the upcoming battle ahead. "And lastly, before he went to battle, Lord Sesshomaru took a mate. You all knew her when she was alive and you know her today. You will call her Lady Rin from this moment on, is this understood." "YES SIR!" "Another thing, if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wake in the coming months, know that his sole heir is growing in Lady Rin's womb, so the west is in good hands. Is this also understood." "YES SIR!" "Now everybody suit up. We have a war to finish." Everyone roared their approval and with that they all scrambled to grab their gear, swords, spears, bows and arrows. _

_ Inuyasha looked to his father, proud to call him his father. Inu Taisho looked at him at that moment. Inuyasha suddenly became a little uncomfortable. Inu Taisho chuckled, then he thought of something he forgot to say to him before the rush to find Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha side glanced him. "Your mother says hello, by the way." Now Inuyasha faced him head on. They stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha nodded his head, then sighed. "Well let's get ready to go then, son." Inuyasha nodded again and headed toward to throng of soldiers who were lining up to march._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Present day…

Rin remembered that the east was defeated that very same day and Sesshomaru was still asleep. Kagome called it a coma. Rin was looking at his sleeping form now, sitting beside him, stroking his hand. Inu Taisho was across the room, keeping vigil. He went back up to the Elders after the war was over and told them everything. He even asked permission to stay until Rin's pup was born. They reluctantly gave in, but he was very much grateful. He also learned that they did take away Rin's wings and that they did not partake in Sesshomaru's death, it was predetermined. His death was inevitable, but they weren't surprised that Inu Taisho brought him back using Tensiega. Even though they didn't show it, but they wanted Rin to be happy.

They all sat quietly, Rin the only one moving. The pup was being really restless at this moment, so she placed the hand she was stroking and placed Sesshomaru's hand on her belly. The pup immediately settled down, recognizing his sire. Then Rin decided it was time to leave. She placed Sesshomaru's hand back at his side and stood up, with some difficulty. Once she was up she walked a couple of steps then a gush of liquid started to flow down her legs. "Ah, Kagome, I think my water just broke." Kagome and Mitsuki rushed to her side as a contraction hit. Inu Taisho was at her side too, but kept his distance. "I'll get a servant to clean this up. You better get her to the birthing room." Then he looked Rin the eyes, who was breathing heavy. "Rin you'll do beautifully. Everything will be alright." Rin just nodded her head as Kagome and Mitsuki guided her out of the room.

Inu Taisho then looked at Sesshomaru, listening carefully to his breathing. Ever since Rin's water broke, his breathing started to quicken, so did his heartbeat. _Seems it's time for you to wake up, my son._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N I think this is the fastest chapter I wrote through this entire story. But the good thing is Sesshomaru is still alive. Enjoy reading! R/R**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 12

It has been two hours since Kagome and Mitsuki had left with Rin to the birthing room. Inu Taisho was sitting patiently watching his oldest try and rouse himself from a six month sleep. He was tossing and turning on his bed, moaning occasionally. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely. Inu Taisho got up from his sitting position and went over to his side. He gently placed the back of his hand against Sesshomaru's flushed cheek. _He has a fever. _

He went to a water basin in the room and poured water from the pitcher that was next to it, in it. Then he dipped a cloth in the water, took it out, rung it out, then went back over to Sesshomaru and placed it on his forehead. Soon after though, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, red as blood. Inu Taisho was a little startled when Sesshomaru sat up, growling low. Inu Taisho growled to get his attention, but not in threatening way. It was to calm Sesshomaru down. It worked. When Sesshomaru looked at his father his eyes reverted back to their golden hew. Sesshomaru's breath started to come out as pants and he was still sweating. Inu Taisho was concerned over his son's health when Sesshomaru started to hold his stomach and he got even paler than he normally was. Then it dawned on him. He immediately went and grabbed a bucket and made it back over to the bed just as Sesshomaru tipped over the side and threw up.

And this wasn't typical, normal throw up. It was black and it smelled absolutely repulsive. Inu Taisho had to go across the room to open a window, even though it was snowing and cold outside, it was a welcome relief. Sesshomaru was still heaving the last of the stuff when Inu Taisho turned back around. _Looks like his body was expelling the last of that dark lighter poison. Geesh it smells horrid. _Inu Taisho thought as he made it back over to his son. He had finally stopped puking and rolled with as much strength as he could muster, back onto his bed. He still felt so weak.

"Are you done?" Inu Taisho asked. He really wanted to get the stuff that Sesshomaru threw up out of the room. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Inu Taisho grabbed bucket, went to the shoji door, grabbed the nearest servant and instructed for it to be disposed of and to get a healer to Sesshomaru's room. He also asked how Rin was faring. The servant said she was progressing slowly. She wasn't even five centimeters dilated yet. Inu Taisho dismissed the servant and went back to Sesshomaru, who was trying to get up from bed. Inu Taisho immediately went to his side and forced him back down, which wasn't hard because he was still very weak. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but didn't force the issue.

There was silence until a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Inu Taisho answered. The door opened and in walked Jinenji. "How may I be of service my lord?" he asked a little timidly. "My son just woke up from his coma. I would like for you to look at him." Sesshomaru growled low. _I don't want to be looked at! _He was on verge of trying to escape, but his father wasn't having it. Inu Taisho growled low and long, warning Sesshomaru that if he moved a muscle there would be dire consequences. Sesshomaru reluctantly conceded. Jinenji walked over cautiously to the yokai lord and did his examination. Once he was done he turned to Inu Taisho. "He's in perfect health. The poison that was in his system earlier has been completely expelled. All that I ask is for you to drink this, it'll help return your strength," Jinenji handed Sesshomaru a glass that was full of herbs. He sniffed it and was immediately repulsed. _He expects me to drink this!_

Inu Taisho had had enough of his stubborn behavior, seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to drink it. So he went over, grabbed the glass, tipped Sesshomaru's head back, without much effort, and dumped the herbal remedy down his throat. Then he closed his mouth forcefully to make sure he swallowed it. Sesshomaru coughed once he swallowed it, his father wouldn't let go of him if he didn't. Sesshomaru growled and glared at his father. Jinenji had to step back because Sesshomaru had thrashed around while his father held him down. Inu Taisho turned to Jinenji and said, "Thank you." Jinenji nodded his head and left the room.

Inu Taisho turned back to his stubborn son, who was silently fuming. Inu Taisho just shook his head. So he sat himself on the bed next to him and waited for Sesshomaru to cool down.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was trying to sort out his memories. He remembered he fought Katsuo and defeated him, but after that was completely fuzzy. He remembered faintly that Rin was there, but soon after that there was darkness. He thought that he had died. "Father?" "Mmm." "Did I die?" Inu Taisho looked at his son with a sad expression, but answered him. "Yes, you did, but only for a half hour tops. I brought you back using Tensiega." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked in a whisper. "You've been asleep for six months. The reason why is Tensiega couldn't heal you fully. The dark lighter's poison was already in your system at the time and it couldn't expel it. Your body put you into a hibernation state until you could do it on your own and that's why you threw up earlier. The dark lighter's poison also slowed down your healing process, so that's another reason why you didn't immediately wake up when I resurrected you."

Sesshomaru listened to his father's explanation then another question came to his mind. "Where's Rin?" "Oh Rin? Right now she's in labor with your firstborn. If you listen carefully, a few doors down, she's beginning to breath through another contraction." Sesshomaru strained his ears and heard heavy breathing coming from down the hall. _Wait a minute! Rin is in labor!? _Sesshomaru mentally shouted. He shot out of bed and was only able to take a few steps when he collapsed onto his hands and knees. His muscles felt weak for not using them for six months. Inu Taisho went immediately to his side. He helped him up and back onto his bed.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry. You're still-" "I need to see her. I need to tell her I'm…sorry." Inu Taisho couldn't believe his ears. "Fine, but let me go see how far along she is before you start busting down doors." With that Inu Taisho left the room.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was breathing steadily through another contraction. They were steadily coming closer together; it had been three hours since her water broke. It seemed longer than that to her at that moment. Kagome and Mitsuki were encouraging her, comforting her, through the entirety of it. Then a knock came at the door. They all looked up and Kagome got up and opened the door to reveal Inu Taisho.

"Yes Inu Taisho?" "Can I speak to you for a moment Kagome?" Kagome looked surprised, but left the room to speak to Inu Taisho outside. "How's Rin doing?" "She's progressing perfectly. She's at five centimeters dilated now." Inu Taisho nodded his head in understanding then said, "Sesshomaru woke up." Kagome was wide eyed. "How is he?" "He's still weak, but he wants to see her before she gives birth, if that's okay with you." Kagome thought a moment. "Fine, but it won't be for long. I don't want Rin in any needed stress during the rest of her labor, is that understood," Kagome said with authority. Inu Taisho wondered how Inuyasha was able to handle this woman, but he nodded his understanding and left.

Kagome went back into the room. Rin looked up at her questionably. Kagome sighed, wondering if it was a good idea to tell her. As if reading her thoughts Rin asked, "What's going on Kagome?" "Rin, Sesshomaru is awake." Rin inhaled a deep breath. Kagome was waiting for a response. It took a while because Rin was going through another contraction. "Will I get to see him before or after this baby is born?" "I allowed him to see you before, but only for a few moments, okay?" Rin nodded her head as she breathed deeply, trying to clear her head of all the emotions swirling in her mind in that moment.

Then on cue the whole room was filled with swirling orbs. Then when they disappeared, revealing Inu Taisho and a still very worn out Sesshomaru. Looking at him now, he looked more paler than usual and he was being supported by his father. Inu Taisho walked Sesshomaru over and sat him down on the bed next to Rin. Mitsuki moved out of the way for him. Then Inu Taisho stood back up and quietly ushered the two women out of the room, giving Sesshomaru and Rin some privacy.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, seeing his Rin like this. She was swelled with his child about to give birth and he had no words to describe it. Rin looked intently at him. His face looked gaunt, but his eyes were bright. Then an emotion crept up on her; anger. She raised her hand and slapped him. To say the least, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to get that from her. "Why? Why did you leave? I know you knew full well that I was carrying your child. Why would you do that to me? I almost lost you that day." Then her breath hitched. Another contraction hit, this time it came fast leaving Rin breathless.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for her breathing to calm down. Then he spoke. "Rin can you forgive this Sesshomaru for his mistakes. I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving. I will make you this promise. I will never do it again." Rin was crying during his apology. She could only nod her head in answer as another contraction hit her. Once it passed she said, "As long as you promise." She brought her hand to stroke his cheek and brought him in for a kiss. It didn't last long though because she had to breath through another contraction. Sesshomaru just held her hand and she squeezed tightly, making Sesshomaru groan slightly. Then the shoji door opened back up, telling both of them that their time was up. Sesshomaru kissed her one last time, rubbing her belly, before his father helped him up and out of the room.

Rin was breathing hard and fast when he left, the contractions were getting closer together fast ever since Sesshomaru came in. Kagome then went and checked her dilation. "Huh, I guess this baby wants to make an appearance sooner rather than later. Half hour ago you were at five, now you're at eight. Two more and then you can push, okay." Rin could only nod, the contractions were making it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. She just had to remember to keep on breathing.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_one hour later…_

"Okay Rin, on the next contraction I want you to push." Rin nodded and on the next contraction, with the help of Mitsuki, pulled her knees to her chest and pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay Rin take a break. Next contraction I want you to do the exact same thing." Rin was breathing hard. The pressure was unbearable. _I want this baby out now!_ Then she pushed again on the next contraction, and then the next, and the next. It seemed to take forever, but steadily she could feel the babies head move down her birth canal.

"Bare down, bare down, I can see the head, keep pushing Rin!" Rin couldn't go on, she felt so tired. "Rin stay with us. You're doing absolutely amazing. Just a couple more pushes and you're home free," Kagome said, trying to encourage her to keep going. Taking one last deep breath, she bore down and pushed with all of her might. "Oh my." Kagome said as bright swirling orbs were starting to be seen. "The head's out!" but Rin kept pushing, she wanted her baby out so bad she didn't want to stop. Then she felt something slip out of her and the contractions finally stopped. What she didn't expect was that Kagome was holding a bundle of white lighter orbs. Kagome set down the pup onto to Rin's chest just as the orbs went away, revealing a beautiful baby boy. Then the boy whimpered and and started crying, taking his first breaths into the new world. Rin was beside herself with joy.

Kagome handed her a blanket to cover up the babe. Then she went about the task of getting tools to cut the umbilical. Mitsuki went about to clean up the room. Once the umbilical was cut, Kagome started to rub her now flat belly so she could expel the placenta, which came a few moments later. "Mitsuki could you please dispose of this." Kagome had placed it in some cloth and Mitsuki left with it. Kagome went about cleaning Rin up. Rin wasn't really paying attention because she was so enamored with her newborn son.

The little boy had his father's hair and crescent moon upon his forehead, but his stripes were similar to that of his grandfather. Then her little boy opened his eyes. Her breath caught. The golden eyes completed his visage, but what surprised her the most was his ears. She expected to be on top of his head, like his Uncle Inuyasha, but no. They were on the side, pointed and absolutely perfect. Then still staring at his mother, he started to root. Rin knew what he wanted and she gave him one of her breasts to feed. As he fed, he started to close his little eyes, falling asleep at her breast. Rin didn't even notice that Kagome was done cleaning her up and had let Sesshomaru in. Kagome left to leave the new family some time alone.

"Rin." Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru stare at her and their newborn pup in her arms. "Come meet your son, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru walked over and sat down on the bed. From the time he left and now he had gotten most of his strength back. Then Rin placed the sleeping babe into the crook of his arm. His son was no bigger than his forearm. "He's part white lighter," Rin said quietly. "Oh and I don't think your father told you yet, but I'm no longer a white lighter. The Elders clipped my wings." Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes, then looked back down to his son. "Then how?" "They must have done it after the fact. That's the only thing that can explain it." Rin replied. "What would you like to name him?" Sesshomaru asked, after a moment of silence.

"How about Yoshirou," Rin suggested. Sesshomaru looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, giving her his approval. "Rest now. I'll wake you when he starts to stir." Rin only nodded and settled herself down and immediately fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked to his mate then back to his son. He looked around the room and saw that it had a cradle, so he went over and settled his son down in it.

Then he went to his beloved's bed and laid down next to her, watching her sleep. For the first time since waking up from his sleep, he was happy and content.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Whew! That took a while. Longest chapter by far, but I hoped you enjoyed reading it. My story is almost at it's end, but stay tuned. R/R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 13

Rin started to rouse from her sleep as she started to hear a whimpering sound coming from somewhere in the room. Her body started to wake up more as the crying became louder. _Yoshirou. _Then she realized she was entangled in Sesshomaru's arms. It took a while, but she finally got him to let go. She got up, stretching her sore muscles and made her way to her crying babe. When she looked down on him, he had squirmed out of his swaddling blanket and it also looked like he had a dirty diaper. Rin started to coo and that seemed to calm him a little, but even more so when she changed him. His golden eyes were so much like his fathers; when they looked at you, it seemed like they stared right into your soul.

Then she looked over to where Sesshomaru still laid, he hadn't moved a muscle since she left the bed. _It seems that he still needs more time to recover. _Rin went over, with her son in her arms, and sat down on the bed. Sesshomaru's arms automatically draped themselves across her lap in an attempt to get closer. Rin just smiled, then she felt her son start to root at her breast. She opened up her kimono and gave him what he wanted and he started to suckle vigorously. She silently started to stroke his silver hair while he nursed, admiring his features.

She then accidentally touched one of his pointed ears and he unlatched and gave a whimper. "Oh, sorry little one." Rin had him reattach himself because he wasn't done. Yoshirou happily ate. Rin came to find out over the years, that an inu yokai's ears were extremely sensitive to touch. Not just Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru as well. When they made love that last time, she had run her hands up his face and touched his ears, making his eyes roll. She had touched them further, to experiment, and he started growl low and long, and then started to pound into her the more she touched him. Rin just smirked at the memory.

Then turning from her nursing son, who emptied the one breast making Rin switch breasts, to look at her beloved. He had not moved an inch since he had moved his arm to her legs. He looked so peaceful, so she decided not to disturb him; at least not yet. Once Yoshirou was done, she put him up on her shoulder to burp him. He gave a big belch, which made Sesshomaru twitch just slightly. Rin giggled. Then Rin went to get up to put Yoshirou down, but again Sesshomaru wasn't letting go without a fight, even though he was still asleep. Rin sighed, but then she got an idea. She reached over and ever so gently started touching his ear that was exposed. Sesshomaru let go of her for just a moment to swat at his ear, but that was all she needed to get back up.

Yoshirou had fallen asleep again by the time she settled him back into his crib. "That wasn't very nice Rin," said a very groggy Sesshomaru. Rin turned to see him sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Well I had to do something. You wouldn't let go otherwise," Rin said, walking back over to the bed. "What time is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking to Rin who sat down beside him. Rin looked outside, seeing it still snowing lightly. "Looks to be the middle of the night." Then Rin yawned to show that she was still sleepy. It had not been a full twenty-four hours since she gave birth. Sesshomaru noticed her slight fatigue and grabbed her and settled her in his lap. Rin rested her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep.

Sesshomaru was thankful too, because at that moment his stomach growled. Even though he only ate maybe twice a month max, he hadn't consumed anything in six months and his body was responding it's lack of sustenance. He gently laid Rin down and covered her with a blanket. Then he made it over to his son's crib, looking down at his sleeping form. Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that he was a father now. He leaned over and took a deep breath in, memorizing his son's scent, stood back up and walked out of the room.

He closed the door silently and then started to head to his study. Once there he found his father leaning against one of the window panes in the room. Inu Taisho looked at his son as he entered. "Father?" "Yes?" "Would it be possible for you to watch over Rin and Yoshirou while I go and find something to eat?" "I see no problem with it. How far out will you go?" "Hopefully no more than ten miles." And with that Sesshomaru stepped to one of the windows, opened it and flew out into the winter night.

Inu Taisho watched his son go. He then headed out of his son's study. In mid stride he heard a ringing sound in his ears. _Now what do they want? _He heaved a heavy sigh and decided that he should check on Rin before he had to meet with the Elders. Approaching the room he started to hear cries from the newborn pup. He politely knocked on the door as he heard Rin stir from her sleep. "Come in," Rin said from within the room. He quietly walked in as Rin picked up her whimpering son. She turned to him then. "Hi." "Hi. How is he?" "He's fine, just some bubbles from his last feeding woke him up." Inu Taisho smiled at the picture they made. Rin was made to be a mother. "May I?" "Of course you can," and she handed Yoshirou to his grandfather.

Inu Taisho looked upon his little grandson with pride. "So you named him Yoshirou?" Rin nodded her head. "I remember when Sesshomaru was this small. He was so tiny. He was actually premature when he was born. Did you know that?" Rin shook her head, surprise written on her face. "Well, can't tell that now, but ever since the day he was born, he fought for everything that he has now, including you Rin." Tears were starting to stream down Rin's face at his little insight into Sesshomaru's past. "Even though he became the man he is today, I never really partook in any of it. I wasn't really there for him. I may have been the one that helped create him, but in all essence, I was a terrible father." "Inu Taisho don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes we can't control how fate works. So far though in my eyes, you are a fantastic father, especially since you got this small chance to come back to them both. It has done all three of you a lot of good to be together, especially Inuyasha. He still hasn't figured out how to act around you." They both chuckled at that part, but Inu Taisho became somber once again.

"But yet again, it still narrows down to the fact that I'm a terrible father. I died the day Inuyasha was born. He never knew me, at all. I kind of wish everything had played out differently on that day." Rin then took Yoshirou from his arms, who was asleep again, and settled him back in his crib, turned back around and slapped him. "Inu Taisho. Stop. Putting. Yourself. Down. It is absolutely driving me bonkers right now. We all have to make sacrifices some time in our lives. Some more than others. Do you love your sons?" Inu Taisho was astonished that he was slapped, but he nodded yes. "Would you do anything for them?" Inu Taisho nodded his head again. "Are you proud of your sons accomplishments, the good and dare I say, the bad?" Inu Taisho nodded his head again. "Then in my mind, that makes you a terrific father. We all make sacrifices and mistakes every single day, demon and human alike. But you need to swallow your self pity and move on. You can't change the past, it's done, but you need to look forward to the next day with hope that it will be better. I know that I do. If I didn't I would go insane. "

Inu Taisho now understood why Sesshomaru was so enamored with this woman. She was bright and vibrant, like the morning sun. She could brighten even the darkest corners. She could melt even the iciest of hearts. He then walked over and hugged her. "Thank you Rin, my daughter. But I need to go now. The Elders are ringing off the hook right now." Rin giggled as he let go. "Oh and if you are wondering where Sesshomaru is, he had to go find something to eat," Inu Taisho said as he looked to the window and then he orbed out. Rin sighed and then she heard the door to the balcony open.

Sesshomaru then stepped into the room. His eyes were downcast. He had heard everything they had said. He looked up as a small hand started to stroke his cheek. He leaned into her hand, taking in her scent. "How are you feeling?" Rin asked, even though she knew he probably wouldn't answer. "I feel a lot better now that I've eaten," Sesshomaru said into her hand. Then Rin laid her head on his broad chest. "I've missed you," Rin said quietly hugging him tightly, afraid of letting go. Sesshomaru knew what she meant. His six month sleep must have been hard on her, especially adding to the fact that she was pregnant during that time. "I know. I'm sorry."

Rin took in a deep breath, breathing in his musky scent, then she looked up into his face. His eyes were half lidded and his face looked tired. "Let's go to bed," Rin quietly suggested. Sesshomaru responded by giving her a light kiss to the lips. It soon became passionate, leaving both of them breathless. Rin only stopped when she started to feel a slight tug at her obi. "Sesshomaru, as much as I would like to continue this, we can't. My body still needs to heal from the ordeal it's been through." Sesshomaru groaned at her statement, then he remembered what Kagome said before she let him in the room. _Remember Sesshomaru, no intercoarse for six weeks._ "Damn, six weeks," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Rin heard him and just smiled.

Then she led him to the bed and laid him down. She noticed that his arousal was straining his pants. Then she got a bright idea. She started to untie his obi, he stopped her. "What are you doing?" "I would like to relieve you of your…sexual tension." Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip at what she was implying. He gently let go of her hands, signaling for her to continue. She finished untying his obi and moved his pants so it would release his appendage. Rin settled herself in-between his legs. Rin looked at it for a moment, then she started to touch it with her hands. Sesshomaru gasped at the contact. She started to stroke him faster and as she did a little droplet of fluid was forming on the tip. Rin bent forward and licked it off. Sesshomaru was breathing in pants at this point, her tongue was working its magic, it was bringing him closer to the edge. Rin then decided to put the whole thing in her mouth or as much as she could without gagging. Her head started to bob up and down. Sesshomaru was enjoying every moment and he was trying very hard not to yell out.

Rin continued to bob up and down, and she could tell he was close because he started to thrust into her mouth. With one final thrust, Sesshomaru found his release and spilled his seed into her mouth. Rin licked and swallowed every bit of it. She quietly redid his pants and obi, while his breathing calmed down, and slid to his side. "Where in the world did you learn that?" Sesshomaru was still surprised that Rin could be so bold. "Kagome did. She has a tendency to share her sexual experiences with anyone who wants to know, especially those who are about to be married and the like," Rin simply stated, then she yawned, sleepiness starting to take over. Sesshomaru snuggled closer to her exhausted body. "I love you Rin." "Love you too," Rin said sleepily. "Get some rest." A few moments later Rin fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled, appreciating what she did, but he would have to make a mental note to give her the same when the time comes. With one last deep breath, Sesshomaru followed her into dreamland.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry for the late update. My muse kind of left me for a while there, but there were some confessions, fluff, and a little foreplay. Hope you enjoyed it. R/R**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 14

Inu Taisho orbed into a cloudy place. He landed revealing to everyone who was there. He started walking to the Elders chambers when someone came up to him. "Hello dearest. So did Rin deliver safely?" "Yes she did. She and Sesshomaru have a beautiful baby boy. They named him Yoshirou," Inu Taisho answered as he gave his beloved a hug. He parted just slightly to give her a loving kiss. It wasn't lust filled, but slow and pleasurable. "I have to go. The Elders want to see me." "Okay, I'll see you later then, my dearest." Giving each other one last kiss, they parted.

Inu Taisho entered the Elders chambers, but didn't see anyone. _Where are they? _In answer a cloaked figure was walking towards him. "Hello Inu Taisho. Thank you for coming," said one of the Elders. "Where are the others?" Inu Taisho asked, slightly confused. "I summoned you here myself. The others don't know I have and what is discussed between us stays between us, is this understood." Inu Taisho just nodded his head, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Walk with me." They started walking around the chamber.

"Now where to begin? First of all you know that we have clipped Rin's wings and now she is completely human." Inu Taisho nodded again. "You also know that with time she will die with a human's life span even though she is mated to a demon, correct?" Again Inu Taisho nodded, not liking the conversation at all. The Elder nodded, stopped walking, and looked around the room for a moment before continuing. "I would like to do something for them. Both Rin and Sesshomaru have gone through so much in the past, I will grant them this one thing." He paused to take out a necklace from his robes, actually two necklaces. Inu Taisho was completely confused right now.

"The rest of the Elders don't know what I'm about to give you. This necklace will grant Rin immortality. The second necklace is for your second son's mate. They are to put them on the next full moon." Inu Taisho couldn't breath, but one question came to mind that he wished for it to answered. "But why not give Rin's wings back. Wouldn't that be easier?" "In the long haul yes, but the rest of the Elders, including me, decided that by giving Rin's wings back would be a bad idea. Dark lighters would be constantly at their back and you saw what happened to Sesshomaru. Would you want that to happen again?" "No, it was hard enough to watch him die in the first place," Inu Taisho said low and sad. "I also understand that Rin gave birth to a son?" "Yes and he is part white lighter. Is that another reason you won't give Rin's wings back. Because of their son?" "Yes that is another reason. My curiosity got the better of me and I saw into their future a bit," Inu Taisho scowled at that, "and saw that they will have enough trouble with a half white lighter, half demon son, and don't get me started on the rest of the children they will have-" "Then don't talk anymore," Inu Taisho said with a slight growl in his tone. "You're right I should shut up. Anyways, make sure Rin and Kagome wear the necklaces on the night of the full moon. Well actually you won't be there to see it." Inu Taisho cocked his head to the side. "You didn't think you stay down there forever did you? No, we will you grant you one more day to say your goodbyes one final time." Inu Taisho looked saddened when he heard that, but he knew he was right, he didn't belong in the world of the living anymore.

"Now I will give these to you," he handed Inu Taisho the necklaces, "and you better leave quick, the rest of the Elders are coming." Inu Taisho nodded in understanding and left briskly. Izayoi was outside waiting for him. "What did they say?" she asked. "I would love to tell you everything, but it's going to have to wait till later, love. I better get back down there because it'll be my last time. I'll be back soon." He gave her a searing kiss, then parted, walked some distance and orbed out, leaving a completely confused Izayoi behind.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was mid morning by the time Inu Taisho touched down. He first went to Sesshomaru's study. _Nobody here. Huh. Where is everyone?_ Then he followed his nose and it took him to the dojo and training grounds. He started hearing clashing of swords and curses coming from inside. He entered a little nervously, not sure of what he would see.

What he did find was both of his son's were sparing with each other. He was quite impressed that they weren't trying to kill each other. Sesshomaru then knocked Inuyasha across the room and he landed and slid right at Inu Taisho's feet. It was quite amusing. Inuyasha looked up at his father and he blushed slightly that he had to see that. "Get up Inuyasha and do it again." "You don't have to tell me twice," Inuyasha said while leaping to his feet and charged at Sesshomaru. Inu Taisho walked around the room, watching his son's as he went. He noticed Rin and Kagome where at the far side of the room with all their children and bee lined for them.

"Enjoying the fight ladies?" Inu Taisho asked with a smirk. "Immensely. It's a lot better than their previous fights, let me tell you," replied Kagome. "Please enlighten me on how their other fights have been," Inu Taisho inquired. "Well the first time I met Sesshomaru was before we found Tetsusaiga. Neither of them could pull it out when we went to your tomb, until I grabbed ahold of it and out it came. Sesshomaru of course wasn't happy about it and tried to melt me with his poison. Good thing I was holding Tetsusaiga at the time or I wouldn't be here right now. That was also the same day Inuyasha cut off Sesshomaru's left arm. That was one battle out of many that they had and it always ended with either one of them seriously injured." "How did Sesshomaru get his left arm back again?" Inu Taisho asked. "Well, funny you should ask. You see Sesshomaru was obsessed with getting Tetsusaiga at the time and we were also trying to defeat a half demon by the name of Naraku. When we were fighting one of his incarnations, I think his name was Moryomaru, I can't remember it's been so long, anyways Sesshomaru was the one to defeat him, well the only one that could. Low class demons surrounded us everywhere and Sesshomaru was the one who almost sacrificed himself to save us all, but at the time I think he was only thinking of Rin's safety the most," Kagome looked at her sister, who blushed a little. "Anyways when Moryomaru enclosed around him, the next thing we saw was green light. That's when Sesshomaru got his arm back and he inherited Bakusaiga. Totosai said that when Sesshomaru completely gave up on getting Tetsusaiga he would finally be able to surpass you Inu Taisho. And he did," Kagome said. Rin was proud of Sesshomaru on that day, even though she didn't quite understand most of it, since she was still a child.

Inu Taisho looked to his son's fighting. From his observations, Inuyasha could still use a little work and Sesshomaru needed to not be so over confident. That's how Inuyasha was able to cut off his arm that day. Inu Taisho decided to leave the women and studied how both his son's fought. Sesshomaru seemed to think through his moves before making them, while Inuyasha went straight in, going in blindly. They were completely polar opposites, but Inu Taisho planned it so they couldn't kill each other, giving Sesshomaru Tenseiga and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. He wanted them both to learn the strengths that they lacked and in his eyes they worked in the long haul.

Then Inuyasha went flying and landed at Inu Taisho's feet, again. "Having fun landing on your back son?" "Oh shut up, I'm just out of practice, that's all," replied Inuyasha. "That's no excuse, Inuyasha. Get back up." Inu Taisho commanded and Inuyasha did just that. "Now I want you to look at your target," pointing to Sesshomaru. "Now you need to think before you plunge in. If you plunge like you have been, it'll get you killed. You need to analyze the situation, look for weaknesses in your opponent. You can't be swinging blindly." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, but his old ways of fighting have always worked for him, but he had to admit he was a little rusty, so he listened to his father's advice, instead of arguing. "Now I want you to attack your opponent with a clear head and from what I've been seeing is, he has been defeating you over and over and he's the one that's been sleeping for six months. You should have the advantage over him, understood?" Inuyasha nodded his head and looked to Sesshomaru who remained as stoic as ever during their conversation.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to circle Sesshomaru, instead of leaping at him outright. Sesshomaru started to follow his lead. Inu Taisho watched from the side lines, intently. The circling lasted no more than a minute before Inuyasha leaped at Sesshomaru aiming for his head, but feinted and decided to go for Sesshomaru's legs. Inuyasha used the blunt side of Tetsusaiga and swept Sesshomaru's legs out from under him. Sesshomaru's breath left him just as Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga to his neck. If Inuyasha had followed through, he would be dead.

They then heard clapping from Inu Taisho. "Bravo Inuyasha. Now you need to do that with every battle and the opponent you face, be either weak or strong," Inu Taisho said, walking over to Sessomaru this time. He gestured for Inuyasha to step back a moment, helping Sesshomaru up in the process. "Now Sesshomaru, your problem is your overconfidence. I know you are strong and capable, but you also need to think about the situation around you. Your overconfidence led to your left arm being cut off. I really don't know what motivated you to do the things you did, but your overconfidence from what I heard is what got you injured most of the time. Especially by Inuyasha since he is a half demon. Again, like Inuyasha, I want you to observe your opponent and also at the same time, your surroundings. Like your mate for example. What if she got hurt or even your son. Again you have to think of these things before plunging in. Take in everything, that is also how you got hurt in the first place, because you didn't acknowledge your surroundings. I know you're probably thinking that dark lighters can't be detected, but they can, if you concentrate hard enough, but not too much to let your guard down. You also have think about this since your son is part white lighter. Your have to protect him that much harder." Sesshomaru listened to every word his father said, taking it to heart.

"Look at your opponent now. Now use what I have told you." Inu Taisho stepped back as Sesshomaru started to circle Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't move from his spot, but he kept very aware of Sesshomaru's movements. Then Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha anticipated his move. He also was taking his father's advice to heart. They both moved fluidly, anticipating each other's moves before either one made them. It seemed that neither one of them could get the advantage, then as suddenly as it started, it ended, with both swords at each others throat, making it a draw.

Inu Taisho was proud that his son's listened to his advice. That means they were willing to learn. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped back slowly from each other before they sheathed their swords, acknowledging the draw, before they both made it over to their mates, who where smiling furiously at their accomplishments. Yoshirou decided then that it was a good time to cry, he had slept through the whole sparring match, telling everybody that he was hungry. Rin got up from her sitting position and made her way toward the door, but not before she gave Sesshomaru a small kiss to the lips. Kagome and her three children, Ichiru, Inuyasha Jr., and Aina, greeted Inuyasha, giving him hugs and kisses, especially Kagome and she whispered into his ear making his eyes bulge (I'll leave it to your imagination on what she said).

They all left the dojo, as a family, if you can believe it. Inu Taisho followed silently behind, taking in the scene that they all made. Then he remembered that he had till the end of the day to say his goodbyes before he had to leave, so he got Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's attention to speak to them alone.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed obediently, but they still wondered what their father had to say. Inu Taisho led them to one of the gardens that surrounded the house,covered in snow, for a little privacy. Inu Taisho sat under a tree and gestured that his son's do the same. They sat in random places. Sesshomaru next to some dormant rose bushes and Inuyasha next to a frozen pond, but they were still close enough to listen what their father had to say.

"I have something for both of you." He then took out the necklaces that the Elders gave him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took them with questions in their eyes. "They are for your mates. One of the Elders gave me these. They will not live forever like you would want them to, but these necklaces will grant them immortality, to stay by your sides as long as disease and famine don't take them." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were astonished. "They also have to wear them on the night of the next full moon. If they don't, the charm or spell on them will be gone and you'll lose your chance," Inu Taisho continued. Both son's stared at the little blue pendants in their hands, not knowing what to say.

"Also, after this day, I have to leave. Since Yoshirou is born, I have no more reason to stay," Inu Taisho said, a little half hearted. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to their father, still not knowing what to say. "No need to be sad for me. I wasn't meant to stay forever. This is both of your lives. Go live them. With your families, especially. All I want is for both of you to be happy and not at each others throats constantly," Inu Taisho joked slightly at the end, but none of them laughed. Inu Taisho decided then to make the rest of the day not to be such a depressing one.

"Well let's go back to your mates. I'll leave you both to explain the necklace thing to them. I only have half a day left, let's make the most of it." Inu Taisho attempted to cheer them up. Inuyasha slightly smirked and Sesshomaru remained stoic.

They found Rin and Kagome and the kids in the sitting room. Rin was still feeding Yoshirou. She finally got her milk in full swing and she was engorged. Yoshirou didn't mind because he ended up drinking every last drop. Sesshomaru didn't mind either; he liked Rin with large breasts, but of course he wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone. He went over to her and watched his son suckle, then he placed the necklace on Rin's neck and spoke in Rin's ear, explaining why he gave it to her. Her eyes grew wide and tears started to form, she turned to Sesshomaru when he finished and started kissing him, with Yoshirou still nursing of course.

Inuyasha was a little nervous. He desperately wanted Kagome to stay by his side forever. Spending three years without her made him more sure of himself. He took Kagome aside and told her what his father told him. Like Rin, Kagome was wide eyed and she started to tear as Inuyasha placed the necklace on her neck.

Inu Taisho watched the whole scene from a corner of the room. Even with his absence, his family had grown. He sighed in contentment. Rin looked at him then and gave him a blazing smile. Then Sesshomaru took that moment to speak in her ear and the smile was wiped from her face. Yoshirou was done feeding at the time and she handed him to Sesshomaru to burp him. Sesshomaru wasn't sure of what to do at first, so Rin had to show him. He was good after he got the little pep talk on how to burp a baby.

Rin then started to walk over to Inu Taisho. "So this is your last day," Rin spoke up so everyone could hear in the room. Inu Taisho just nodded his head. "Well we have till the evening right? Let's make the most of it!" Rin cried cheerily to lighten the mood. She didn't want Inu Taisho's last day on earth to be a sad one.

They did many things, they ate together, played together, laughed together, told stories, they even got the chance to see Inu Taisho give Sesshomaru a noogie. Inuyasha laughed so hard, but that only ended with him getting a noogie, too. Then all too soon the rest of the day was over, everyone had smiles on their faces, except Sesshomaru, but he tried his best to at least give a smirk.

"Now I want no sad faces when I'm gone. Rin and Kagome, take care of my son's will you, they will need it." Rin and Kagome snickered behind their hands. "Son's, take care of your mate's like your lives depended on it, even if you already do, don't let up a single inch." Both son's only nodded their heads in understanding. Inu Taisho deeply sighed before taking one last look to his son's, their mates', and their children, turned and orbed away.

They all watched him float away into the darkness. Even though Inu Taisho said that he didn't want any sad faces, there were a few. The children especially, even Yoshirou knew something was missing and he started whimpering at the loss that he didn't quite understand yet. Sesshomaru then started leading everyone inside because it started to get chilly. Their wive's made it inside, but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed out just a bit longer, looking at the sky.

As they watched a particular star was shining brighter than the rest. They both knew that it was their father. It was as if he was telling them he would always watch over them. Once the star dimmed they both made it back inside to their wives and their children and the rest of their lives together as a family.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Whew! I have to smile at this chapter. I'm really proud of it. Captain Morgan does wonders on a late night. Anyways just so you know I don't plan on that being the end. I will continue. R/R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 15

It was raining outside. Hard. It has been a week since Inu Taisho left. To say the least everyone was a little melancholy. Not just Inu Taisho's absence, but also the rain. It kept everyone inside. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay until the full moon, which was a couple days away. They wanted to make sure the necklaces worked.

Currently Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were at it again in the dojo. Rin, Kagome and the kids were in the sitting area trying to pass the time. There was only so much they could do while inside during a rainy day. Kagome was reading her three children a story and Rin had put Yoshirou on the floor for a little bit of tummy time. He was already starting to try lift his head. It was completely cute watching his head bob up and down. Soon he got tired and laid his head down and fell asleep.

Rin was content and that is when little Aina, who was five, came up and sat next to her. Aina looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's eyes and she was more mature than her age suggested she be. Aina looked up at her aunt for a moment then laid her head in her lap. Rin started to gently stroke her hair. "Aunty Rin?" Aina asked in a whisper. "Yes Aina?" "Will you ever be a whitelighter again?" Rin was for once stumped, because she herself didn't know. She asked Inu Taisho that same question and he was very vague with her. "I honestly don't know. Why do you ask?" "I remember when you orbed into my bedroom that day. The orbs were so beautiful and then you appeared before me. It was like a dream. I guess I wish I could see it again, that's all." Aina then sighed.

"Well Aina, did you know that Yoshirou is part whitelighter?" Aina looked up at her aunt with wide eyes. "Really?" "Yes. As he came out of me, he was surrounded with orbs. I couldn't believe it myself. Maybe one day when he is older and more into his powers, he can show you himself. How about that?" Just then the shoji door opened and in walked the two brothers. Sesshomaru was limping slightly and Inuyasha had a bloody lip. Rin and Kagome both gave disapproving looks. Then upon them walking in Yoshirou woke up and started to bob his head up and down again at the sound of his father's footsteps. Sesshomaru took off his amor and laid down in front of his son.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Yoshirou sneezed and orbed. He didn't go anywhere, but it was still a sight to behold. "Looks like you got your wish Aina." Aina then went over to and laid down next to her cousin and uncle. Yoshirou was still trying to keep his head up, trying to focus on both of them. It was a tiring task because he laid his head back down, but after a moments rest he was back at it again. Everyone was looking at him with smiles. Sesshomaru scooted so he was nose to nose with his son. Father and son regarded each other for a moment, then Yoshirou brought his head down and his mouth landed on Sesshomaru's nose. Yoshirou then started to suckle his father's nose. Sesshomaru didn't know what do to. Yoshirou's suckling was tickling his nose terribly and he didn't want to move suddenly, afraid of hurting his son in the process.

Inuyasha was laughing his fool head off in the corner. Rin was beside herself, but saw that Sesshomaru was in a bind, so she went over to help him out. Once she had Yoshirou release Sesshomaru's nose, he started to whine from the loss of contact, so Rin decided to give him the real thing. He happily ate and Rin watched Sesshomaru furiously rub his nose on his sleeve. Rin giggled and Sesshomaru looked at her then and she ended up giggling harder. He just tilted his head and Aina tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Uncle Sesshomaru, your nose is red," she innocently said, making her father laugh even harder, Kagome and her two oldest snickered, but Rin seeing Sesshomaru's slight blush waved him over to her to save him from further embarrassment.

He went over willingly, giving Inuyasha a death glare on the way, and sat next to her. With her free hand she turned his head in her direction, he was still glaring daggers at Inuyasha, and gave him an eskimo kiss (rubbing noses). Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in her direction, but she was now staring in Kagome's direction. Rin gave her a silent plea in her direction and Kagome understood immediately. Kagome looked to her mate, who was still laughing his fool head off, she smiled sweetly at him once he looked at her and he stopped immediately, knowing that that smile would lead to him being… "Sit boy," Kagome said quietly and down Inuyasha went. "Damn woman! Why'd you do that?!" "Because my dear husband, you still need to know when to _stop_. I know it was funny at first, but you took it a little too far," Kagome simply replied. Inuyasha just glared at her and turned around giving her the cold shoulder. Kagome sighed and turned to look at Rin and gave her a shrug.

"Okay children, it's time for bed. Say goodnight to your uncle and aunt please," Kagome said after breaking the silence. Yoshirou had finished eating and was being burped by Rin, Sesshomaru looked fondly at both. "Goodnight Aunty Rin. Goodnight Uncle Sesshomaru." They gave Rin a hug and they bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room, with their mother following behind. Inuyasha was still brooding in the corner. "Inuyasha, are you coming?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha huffed, but reluctantly got up and followed his family out of the room.

Rin sighed and leaned her head on her mate's shoulder. Sesshomaru started to hum and it started to lull Rin to sleep, with Yoshirou still in her arms, who was already asleep. Sesshomaru watched his small family as they slept and very carefully lifted them to carry them out of room. He moved with silent steps to their quarters. Once there he laid Rin down first, then took Yoshirou out of her arms. He whined a little bit, but after humming through his chest, he settled back down. Sesshomaru laid him down in his crib, which was across the room, and tucked him in for the night. He went over to lay next to Rin, who immediately turned over to cuddle with him, and hoped that the night would bring some peace.

And how wrong he was.

After a couple hours of sleep later, both Sesshomaru and Rin were awaken by Yoshirou's screaming. There was a dark lighter standing over his crib. Then everything happened simultaneously. Sesshomaru and Rin both leaped up and ran towards their son, and the dark lighter was poised with an arrow over little Yoshirou, but what surprised all of them was that little Yoshirou put a barrier around himself before the dark lighter had a chance to harm him. Rin ran past the dark lighter as Sesshomaru took Tensiega and ran it through the dark lighter. Besides the potion, they had found that Tensiega was most effective in getting rid of dark lighters. The dark lighter disintegrated under Tensiega's heavenly light.

He looked over to his mate and son who were both still in the barrier, but once the threat was gone Yoshirou let down the barrier. He was still whimpering and Rin was trying her best to comfort him. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensiega as he went over to them both. He took in both their scents to make sure they were both okay, but just as their heartbeats settled down, Inuyasha and Kagome came in the room, breathing hard. "What the hell happened?!"

"Dark lighter Inuyasha, dark lighter," Sesshomaru whispered, still clinging to his family. They were silent for a moment until Rin spoke up. "What I don't get is how did they know?" "Rin?" "How did they know Yoshirou was part white lighter in the first place?" That question seemed to still everyone in the room. "Also, how did they know me and Inu Taisho were going to come in the first place, when they attacked that first time? How did Katsuo know to even send the letter in the first place?"

The questions were swirling in Sesshomaru's head like the speed of light. Making him think hard and long. Rin had moved away from him and sat down on the bed. Kagome went and sat next to her, to comfort her worries the best she could. Inuyasha then caught Sesshomaru's attention to get him to follow. Sesshomaru was a little reluctant to follow, but he followed his brother out of the room. Walking a little distance, but not too far, Inuyasha turned to face him. "So, what do you think?" Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while. Inuyasha, not known for his patience, was actually waiting politely for Sesshomaru's response. "There is someone here that is still loyal to Katsuo, but instead of targeting me or Rin, they are targeting my son. They will regret this day once I find the perpetrator." Inuyasha just nodded his head. "Thought you'd say that, but the real question is when?" "Unfortunately we have to wait till after the full moon, little brother. Hopefully nothing happens between now and then." They both came to an understanding and headed back to their mates, which they saw that they both fell asleep on the same bed. Yoshirou was already back in his crib. Inuyasha walked quietly over to Kagome's side and picked her up without disturbing her and left the room on silent feet.

Sesshomaru could no longer sleep the rest of the night. He was tense and alert. Any creek or movement in the entire household made him alert, but the rest of the night was uneventful. Yoshirou woke up one more time, but only because he was hungry. Other than that, nothing happened until the sun started to rise, waking up the household.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the brothers have their conversation. This person narrowed their eyes slightly then walked away.

_Hmm. I failed to kill the runt. No worries though, I plan to still take all their lives for what they have done._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Cliffhanger! Well that's what you get for only giving me two reviews last chapter. How did you like Yoshirou sucking on Sesshomaru's nose. I thought it was cute when I wrote that. **

**Anyways to let you know my next update won't be for a while. I will be going on vacation and won't be anywhere near a computer. Just to let you know.**

**Until next time which won't be until the 13th roughly. R/R**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 16

It has been two days since the near attempt on Yoshirou's life. Rin still couldn't get her head the fact that someone wanted her barely two week old son dead. Someone had to completely insane to want to hurt a newborn. But why now? Why wait till after he was born? Why not during her pregnancy? When both of them were at their most vulnerable and Sesshomaru was still asleep. All these questions and thoughts were swirling in her mind as she looked at her sleeping son, who was sleeping, belly down, on his father's chest.

Rin sighed before getting up from her position on the bed, it was midmorning and nap time. Sesshomaru was asleep with his son, chest rising and falling gently. _I think now is a good time to go take a bath. I should ask Kagome to come and join me. _Rin thought as she left the room and headed down the hall, with her bathing supplies. She made it to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. She heard some rustling inside. _Maybe I shouldn't disturb them, _Rin decided walking away only to run into Aina.

"Hello Aunty Rin. You looking for mommy?" "Actually I went by your parents room and heard some…activity in there." Aina quirked her head a little, as if listening some distance away and giggled. "Yep, my brother's like to call it 'doing the dirty'." They both giggled at the phrase. "Well since your parents are busy 'doing the dirty', would you like to join me for a bath?" "Okay. Let me go get my stuff," Aina said before taking off to go a few doors down. Rin walked quietly behind, making sure to take in her surroundings as she went. Ever since the dark lighter, she didn't trust anyone in the household at the moment.

Aina then came bouncing toward her with a fresh kimono and a towel. They then walked and headed to the bath house, with Aina talking the whole way. They didn't run into anybody which was a little odd in Rin's opinion, but they made it to the bath house without incident.

Rin looked in and saw that it was empty. The bath house was separated into two rooms, a changing room and the room that had the hot spring. Rin and Aina changed into lite yakata's before entering the the second room. Rin entered first, but just in time to cover Aina's eye's from the sight that was presented to them.

In the hot spring lay four bodies, two adults and two children, a family. Their skin was lacerated and their eyes were gouged out. Their blood turned the hot spring completely red. The sight made Rin want to gag and there was a message on the wall: _Your blood is next._

Just then Aina managed to get her aunt's hand from covering her eyes and when she saw the family, she inhaled and let out a scream.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru's eye's shot open when he heard the scream. He leaped up in a fluid motion and not even jostling Yoshirou too much in the process. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He arrived at the bath house just as Rin and Aina came out of it, little Aina clutching onto Rin like her life depended on it.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked like a frightened rabbit. "Just go in and see for yourself," she said in barely a whisper. Sesshomaru handed Yoshirou to Rin just as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived on the scene.

"Mommy!" Aina screamed, turning her clutches from her aunt to her mother's awaiting arms. "Sh, sh, sh. Mommy's here," Kagome said trying to comfort her youngest. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at each other and silently nodded before entering the bath house. Using their noses, they tried to scent anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. Once they made it to the scene were their noses finally assaulted with all the blood that accumulated in the pool.

"Oh my Kami," whispered Inuyasha. Inuyasha took one look and had to exit the room, it was that horrible. Sesshomaru took in the sight for a moment, saw the message written on the wall, then left. The scene that they had found was completely disturbing. _Who would do such a thing?_ Once outside he saw Inuyasha with his head in-between his knees. The women were nowhere insight, for which he was grateful.

Once Inuyasha got his composure back, Sesshomaru was already ordering people about, at least people who could hold their stomachs, making sure the family in the bath house got a proper burial. Upon closer inspection of the bodies Sesshomaru saw something else odd about them. _They were lacerated after they were dead. _Upon an even closer inspection there was bruising around their necks. _They were strangled. _

Then for some reason looking at the family, Sesshomaru saw images of himself, Rin, and Yoshirou in their places. It was an horrifying image and if he could bet anything, the murderer of this innocent family, would want him to think that. It absolutely disgusted him.

The family was soon removed, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reentered the room to look for any more clues as to who killed them, or even how the bodies made it there without anyone noticing. It was all a big mystery at this point.

The blood covered almost every surface, even the message was written in the victims blood. Sesshomaru looked closely at the hand writing, noting down strokes and the like for future reference. Inuyasha was inspecting the walls on the other side, twitching his ears every so often. Then looking at the floor, it seemed odd how the floorboards were placed. Inuyasha inspected them more closely.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, catching his attention, "What do you make of this?" Pointing at the floorboards, Inuyasha pointed out the difference. "Have you noticed this before?" "No, this is the public hot spring," he simply stated. Then bending down he found a small notch, he grabbed it and flung open a trap door, right in the floor. There were wooden steps leading down.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha murmured. "From the direction the tunnel goes, it leads to a village just north of here. The family was killed there and drug here, during the night and Rin and Aina happened to be the first ones to come across them, which was the murderer's plan." Inuyasha nodded, coming to the same conclusion himself. Then Inuyasha stood up, his ears starting to twitch.

"Hey Sesshomaru, doesn't it seem too quiet to you all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru suddenly got a very uneasy feeling. "Where did Rin and Kagome go?" "To the sitting room. My boys as far as I know are still in the dojo." "Go get them and meet me there. Something isn't right." Inuyasha nodded and sped away. Sesshomaru got back up and let the trap door fall back in it's place. He calmly walked out, but swiftly and went towards the sitting room, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his mate and son when he got there.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin and Kagome ran back to the sitting room, just as Inuyasha had instructed. Little Aina was still crying her little eyes out. Kagome was lucky she didn't get to see such a scene, but according to her, Rin had filled her in, she had seen worse, but Aina couldn't be consoled. Her crying eventually woke up Yoshirou and with two children crying it was hard to concentrate on the person in the corner, which they did not notice in the first place, watching the women with contempt.

"So, who wants to die first?" Silence struck the room at once as Rin and Kagome turned to see who the person was. It surprised them both when they saw her.

"Mitsuki, what-" "Silence. My real name Sukono, not Mitsuki and right now I suggest you put your hanyou brat on the ground. I don't want to kill you both at the same time, that would be no fun." Rin hesitated and looked to Kagome for help, she slightly shook her head no. Rin defiantly held her child closer. "What do you want _Sukono_?" Rin asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, since you and your half breed child will be dead soon anyways and no hard feelings Kagome, you and your daughter will have to die also. The answer is simple. I want Sesshomaru."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "And?" "And originally I worked as a spy for Katsuo, but without my help he would have never had any help from the dark lighters. Now that he is dead, I have my own goals to get what I want. Ken," Sukono said, and then a dark lighter appeared right beside her. Rin sidestepped slightly to shield Yoshirou better. _This is not good. Sesshomaru where are you?_

"Why did you wait though? All this time while Sesshomaru was asleep…?" Rin left the question hanging. "The thought crossed my mind at first, but to be honest I also want Sesshomaru to suffer a little before I wipe his memory clean. You see once upon a time, I pursued Sesshomaru, hoping that he would notice me, but alas he didn't. So I silently waited, until you came into his life. He started to change, and when you came to live here, he changed further. All of his concentration was on you, until you died. I leaped up in joy at that fact because I set it up myself, but when I saw Sesshomaru return and shut himself in his room for a year, he was once again changed, but once I wipe his memory clean of you, I can have him all to myself," Sukono explained, with a malevolent smile slowly spreading across her face. It made her look ugly.

"You are insane, Sukono, Sesshomaru will never let that happen," Rin said. "That may be so, but once you and that half breed are out of the way, Sesshomaru is all mine. Ken get them," Sukono said in return, and Ken swiftly started to cross the room. Rin almost started to panic, but with one small ray of hope and hoping that Yoshirou understood, whispered in his ear, "Yoshirou, go find your father." Then she looked into his golden eyes, he orbed out of his mother's arms and out of the room. Ken was about to turn and pursue, but Sukono stopped him, making him instead tie Rin, Kagome, and Aina up.

Rin was separated from Kagome and Aina, but in her mind she was concocting a plan. Hopefully it would work and with that she closed her eyes and started to pray with all her might, hoping that the Elders would hear her pleas.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was walking quietly to the sitting room when he saw a small set of orbs heading his way. He knew right away that it was…_Yoshirou. _Sesshomaru stretched out his arms just as the orbs started to dissipate around his son. Sesshomaru didn't have time to admire his son, because one Inuyasha ran up behind him with his two oldest, and two, if Yoshirou orbed to him then there was trouble wherever his mother was.

Inuyasha noticed Yoshirou in Sesshomaru's arms and without thinking and without Sesshomaru's permission, took Yoshirou, and placed him in Ichiru's arms. "Take Yoshirou and protect him while me and your uncle go handle the bad guys. Go now, I'll come get you when it's safe." "Yes father," Ichiru answered and turned and left with his other brother for a safe place to hide.

Sesshomaru was a little irritated that his son was taken from his hold, but he understood Inuyasha's reasoning for doing so. Time was of the essence. "Let's go." Quietly, without making a single noise, they made it to the sitting room. They listened intently for any noise, but heard nothing. Inuyasha started to open the door slowly and was the first to peek in. Sesshomaru opened the other side, just as slowly, taking in scents as he did.

The scene that both of them saw was not what they expected. No one was in the room. The two brothers proceeded cautiously into the room. Their mates and Aina's scents were all the over the room and they also knew that they did not leave. _Where are they?_

Then they heard a cough come from the corner. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to the noise. "My Lord? What are you doing here?" "I should be asking the same question, Mitsuki," responded Sesshomaru in his emotionless voice. "Where are Kagome, Rin, and Aina?" asked Inuyasha. Mitsuki, as they still knew her to be, started to tap her finger to her chin, faking thinking about their whereabouts. She in fact turned them invisible and only she could make the reappear.

From their point of view they were desperately trying to get their mates attention, but it was all in vain for they were tied up and gaged. The dark lighter, Ken, was also holding them at arrow point. Everything seemed hopeless.

"I have no idea where they are," Mitsuki answered innocently. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it. "You lie," he said, his eyes narrowing and turning red on the edges. Mitsuki's face turned serious and a murderous look entered her eyes. "Well, I guess I had to try," she said to herself. "To answer your question, all of them are still in this room," they started to look around, "but unfortunately they are invisible. I made them that way and any wrong move, I'll signal to the dark lighter hovering over them to end their lives," Mitsuki said maliciously.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of menace in his voice that would make anyone quiver. It sent a shiver down Mitsuki's spine, but she tried hard not to let it show. "Simple really. I want you, _Sesshomaru. _Here's the deal. You just let me touch you and you will forget everything about Rin and your son Yoshirou, and I will let them live, but you will never get to see them again. Well now that I think about it, I have to wipe all of your memories of that human and now that half-breed." Both of them started to bristle with every word that this woman spoke. They looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement, nodded to each other, straightened their backs, and Sesshomaru started to slowly walk forward.

Mitsuki finally noticed this movement, it was a non threatening movement, but that was what she thought. She thought that it was his acceptance of his fate to be with her forever. Rin on the other hand saw the way he moved with purpose. It was a walk that said, _if you stand in my way you will die. Sukono you are so naive. _

"Will you accept?" Mitsuki asked, trying to be suductive as Sesshomaru strode over. Sesshomaru was disgusted and he hoped that Rin would forgive him for what he was about to do next. He didn't even give her an answer, but grabbed her neck with one hand and tilted her chin up with the other and started to kiss her. It was meant as a distraction, but Inuyasha was absolutely disgusted. It was all the time he needed to start searching for Kagome, Aina, and Rin, not with his eyes but with his nose.

Sukono on the other hand was in absolute bliss, that she couldn't concentrate on anything else, but the kiss of the love of her life was giving her. The invisibility spell that she put up was beginning to fade. Inuyasha started to notice and he started to inch his way over to them without the dark lighter noticing. He just hoped that Sesshomaru could stand kissing the stupid wench a moment longer. He soon stood in front of the dark lighter, faking not being able to see him, which the dark lighter bought. Then without warning, Inuyasha gave the dark lighter one good punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, giving Inuyasha the moment to untie Rin, Kagome, and Aina.

Sukono managed to break away from Sesshomaru to see the commotion. She gave a frustrated growl and then turned an infuriating glare in Sesshomaru's direction. "You tricked me!" she yelled. "And you think I would really kiss you willingly?" Sesshomaru countered. She let out another frustrated growl before leaping at him with sharp claws. Sesshomaru of course, dodged every blow, steadily leading her away from everyone else. Sukono realized this, then backed off. She looked at her new target: Rin.

Sesshomaru realized a moment too late when Mitsuki (he still knew her as) leaped in Rin's direction. Rin on the other hand watched her mate from a distance, but noticed Sukono (as she now knows her as) was now coming for her. She sent one last plea to the heavens.

_Your wish is granted Rin._

Just as Sukono made to swipe at her throat, Rin orbed. Sukono was so shocked that she didn't see Sesshomaru throw a punch to her head, effectively knocking her out. In other words she didn't know what hit her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Aina had already left the room to safety, but Rin being Rin stayed behind. After making sure that Mitsuki was out cold, Sesshomaru walked over to the dark lighter, who was just now waking up. Sesshomaru picked him up then thrust Tensiega into his gut, effectively killing him.

Rin knelt at Sukono's head. "Dear Sukono, how mislead you were," Rin quietly said. She gently put a hand to her head and a glow started to form. Rin was healing her obsessive thoughts for Sesshomaru, in a way she was making her forget. She also healed the head injury she had gotten from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand was watching his mate administer to the traitor. He didn't get it. He would of done away with her, end her miserable existence, but he guessed it was Rin's forgiving nature that was making her do this. But he realized something. _Rin's a white lighter again._ He started having thoughts about her leaving him and for good this time.

Rin noticed this change in his mood once she was done with Sukono. She got up and quietly walked over to him. "What's on your mind Sesshomaru?" He didn't give an answer and he didn't have to, Rin looked into his eyes and saw everything. "Let me reassure you that I will never leave you now that I'm a white lighter again. I may have to leave because it is my duty to serve others. I love you Sesshomaru, with all of my heart. Please don't doubt it," Rin said taking out a kerchief in the process. "By the way love, that rouge is just not your color." Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as Rin dabbed at his lips.

"And just curious, what did she taste like?" Sesshomaru was a little shocked at the question, but he answered anyways. "She tasted like ashes and rotten lettuce. The taste made me gag the moment our lips touched." Rin smiled a small smile. "Well she did smoke a lot. Now what do I taste like?" Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly. He then plunged in a very passionate kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. Rin tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to bring him closer, but the moment ended when they heard a cough from the doorway.

Sesshomaru and Rin reluctantly broke apart, but they both saw Kagome holding Yoshirou. Rin moved to take her son, but Sesshomaru was faster, startling Kagome ever so slightly. Rin made it over to them, Yoshirou having his eyes open for both of his parents, he started to coo.

"So tell me, what should we do with Mitsuki or is it Sukono now?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Well we can send her back to the servants quarters. I healed her mind and her heart. She will have no recollection of what happened or what she did over her life. When she wakes up, she'll be as harmless as a newborn pup." Sesshomaru wasn't really reassured, but he did as Rin suggested and sent for servants to collect her.

When they walked out of the sitting room it was already dark and the full moon was starting to rise. They went to one of the garden's where they met Inuyasha and his family. Rin then noticed little Aina. She had a slight distant look to her eyes. Rin went to her side immediately. "Oh little Aina, are you okay?" "Aunty Rin, I'll be alright, really." Rin didn't believe her for a second because her eyes told her otherwise. "Rin, I know of your abilities, but Aina and I had a little talk a while ago and decided to deal with this with the help of time. She will heal, she's a strong little girl, I know she can do it." "But, I can-" "No but's Rin. We have decided as a family to help her in any way we can. Thank you anyways," Kagome said quietly. Rin silently nodded her head and left to go to Sesshomaru's side.

As the light of the moon started to hit Rin and Kagome's necklaces they started to glow a bright blue. Rin thought that now she was a white lighter again that she wouldn't need it, but with more thinking that for any reason she let the white lighter part of her go, she would still have an immortal life, to stay by Sesshomaru's side forever, as she wished so many years ago. So she kept the necklace on.

The moon was soon at it's peak and that's when the necklace's started to dim and eventually go out. "Kagome?" "Mmm?" "Let's go home." "That's sounds like a wonderful idea." Then the family of five turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "We'll leave in the morning and don't be strangers. We'd like to have some company once in a while too. Right Inuyasha?" "Keh, sure." "Well good night. We'll see you off in the morning. Right Sesshomaru?" "Hn."

They all made it inside and went to their respective bedrooms for the rest of the night, knowing that the danger had passed for good this time and once heads started to hit pillows they were all out like a light.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but I gave you an extra long chapter. Hope it was good and I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the switching of Mitsuki to Sukono so often. POV was the difference if you had trouble keeping up. **

**Anyways R/R. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 17

Rin woke up early, but mostly because of Yoshirou; he wanted an early feeding. Now she couldn't go back to sleep. She silently looked out a window, holding her son in her arms. Everything was quiet, but it was good quiet. Everything was peaceful.

_Jingle jingle jingle._

Rin sighed when she heard that familiar ringing in her ears. _I better wake up Sesshomaru before I go._ She turned from the window and went to their shared bed, Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully on top of it. She gently put Yoshirou in his cradle before making her way over.

"Sesshomaru wake up," Rin quietly said, shaking him gently. He didn't budge. "Sesshomaru wake up." She nudged him harder this time. Still didn't faze him. _Geez when he sleeps, he sleeps like a rock, but how in the world should I wake him. _She didn't want to yell, that would wake up Yoshirou. Then an idea came to her. She went over to one of the pillows that they had and it was filled with feathers. _Hmm, I wonder if he's ticklish. _

Taking a feather, she exposed his bare feet. She ran the feather from his heal to his big toe. He jerked back, but it didn't wake him. She did it again, but this time it earned her a groan from him. Done with his feet, she went up to his head. She tried so hard to stifle her giggles at what she was doing. Before she died she wouldn't have dared, but now that they were mates, she would enjoy every last moment.

Once at his head, she took the feather and gently traced the outer shell of his ear. He swiped at his ear, groaned again, and turned on his side, his back facing her. Rin then went to the other side, got on the bed, again took the feather and proceeded to tickle his nose. She was tickling it so much that his face started to scrunch up, like he was about to sneeze, and sneeze he did.

He turned onto his back, then sat up and sneezed three times. Rin watched him carefully, still stifling her giggles. He sneezed three more times, before he finally turned around and gave her a glare. That's all the warning she got before he leaped at her and pinned her underneath him. Rin didn't struggle from his grasp, but she did have the biggest smile on her face. "Good morning Sesshomaru," Rin said as he started to nuzzle her neck. "Was that completely necessary Rrriinn," he said back, purring her name making a shiver go down her spine. "Yes because shaking you didn't even faze you. You sleep like a rock," Rin said. "Besides I need you awake because I got a call from above. Yoshirou has already been fed and had a diaper change, so he should be good till sunrise," she continued, watching Sesshomaru's expression as she did.

He sighed heavily, went down and nuzzled her neck again. "Fine, but so you know, you _will_ be _punished_ for tickling me awake," he said low and commanding, sending another shiver down her spine. She bit her lower lip as he raised his head back up and the look in his eyes made her body flare up in a heat she never thought possible. He smirked as he started to smell her arousal and went down and captured her lips in a very passionate kiss. They were so into each other that they started to dry hump each other.

_Jingle jingle jingle_

Rin groaned into his mouth, in exasperation. Sesshomaru sensed this and paused his movements to look at her. She smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear, "We'll finish this later, I promise." She kissed him once more, then orbed out. He groaned, collapsing where she laid before she orbed out. _I seriously hope that those Elders don't make a habit out of this. _He had his face buried into Rin's pillow, relishing in her scent. He turned back over looking at the ceiling wondering what he should do with his erection. It was actually quite painful. He slowly undid his hakama letting his erection spring forth and he started to stroke it. To get himself really going all he had to do was think of Rin writhing beneath him in pleasure.

He moved his hands faster as he was close to cum. Just as he was about to ejaculate he flipped over and spilled all over the bed. Slowly he turned back over breathing hard, sweating all over and redid his pants. Standing up he went over to his sons crib. He still slept soundly, not a care in the world. _My son. _Then silently he left the room to go to his private hot springs to freshen up for the day. On the way he told a servant that if his son woke up to come and get him immediately. The servant bowed in obedience and understanding once Sesshomaru turned and left.

Once at the hot springs he quickly disrobed and sank himself down in the water, every tense muscle relaxing almost immediately.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin orbed back into the bedroom, looking around hoping to find Sesshomaru, but saw no sign of him. _Huh, where is he?_ She walked over to her son's crib to see he was still asleep. _My little angel._ She admired her son for a little while until she heard a knock on the door. "Enter," Rin said. A servant poked her head in. "Oh, my lady, I didn't expect you so soon. I've come to check on the young lord at Lord Sesshomaru's request," the servant quickly explained bowing in the process. Rin just smiled. "That is fine Mika and I greatly appreciate it. Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, where is he?" "Oh he went to the hot springs to freshen up." Rin nodded in understanding, then started looking around the room. Noticing the sheets on the bed, she found Sesshomaru's little mess.

"Um, Mika?" "Yes my lady?" "Could you get some fresh sheets for the bed, if you may." "Yes my lady, right a way," and with that she left the room. Rin went over to the bed and started stripping sheets. Mika came back in with clean ones just as Rin was piling the dirty ones on the floor. "Oh my lady, you didn't have to do that," exclaimed Mika. "Oh don't worry about it. I really don't mind helping out," Rin said as she helped Mika put the fresh sheets on the bed. Once done the sun started to rise and shine into the room, immediately waking up Yoshirou. Mika went over to him and started cooing. Rin just giggled at her actions.

"May I, my lady?" Mika asked, gesturing if she could hold him. Rin nodded her approval. Mika gingerly picked Yoshirou up from his crib. "He is so adorable my lady. I can't wait to have one of my own." "Maybe one day you will. Isn't your mate one of Lord Sesshomaru's general's?" "Yes, but as of late he's been really busy. We've only been mated two years, but I think it's time to start a family," she said looking fondly at Yoshirou, who was looking right back at her. _Knock knock knock. _"Enter," Rin said as Kagome poked her head in. "Hey Rin, just wondering if you and Sesshomaru were going to see us off," Kagome asked, walking up to the two women, just as Yoshirou started to fuss.

"Uh oh, looks like little one needs a diaper change my lady and hear the lord coming. He is on his way back so I better get back to my duties," Mika said as she handed Yoshirou back to Rin. "Thank you Mika and get that mate of yours to spend some quality time with you." "Your welcome my lady and I certainly will," Mika responded as she picked up the soiled sheets and walked out of the room.

Rin walked over to the bed and laid Yoshirou down to get him all cleaned up. Kagome watched from across the room, admiring the way mother and son interacted. _Dangit! Now I want another one! _Once Rin was done, the door opened once again to reveal Sesshomaru in nothing but a robe. "Good morning big brother," Kagome greeted. Sesshomaru just scowled in her direction. "Well, um, Rin?" "Yes?" "When was the last time Yoshirou ate?" "About an hour ago, why?" "Because you are going to hand him over to me. It's probably going to be a while before I get to see my nephew and besides," Kagome spoke lowly, "you and Sesshomaru look like you could use some _alone time_ if you know what I mean." Rin blushed a deep red at that part. She then reluctantly handed over her son to his aunt. As Kagome walked out of the room she said, "See you two in an hour at the front gates."

Rin sighed as the door was shut and Sesshomaru just stood there watching her as she cleaned up Yoshirou's dirty diaper and tossed it into a nearby basket. In a flash he had her on the bed, pinned like he had her before. "How was your bath?" Rin asked. "Lonely," he simply said. Rin gave him a small smile and gave him a soft kiss to the lips, which Sesshomaru made deeper. Self restraint was becoming a very thin line for the both of them.

Both of them hurriedly took each other's clothing off. Sesshomaru paused to take in Rin's body, like he did the first time, but with some slight differences. Her breasts were larger, her hips wider, her stomach still had a bit of pudge, but her body bounced back from her pregnancy pretty well. All in all, Sesshomaru couldn't wait to delve into her new curves and Rin waited in anticipation.

Sesshomaru went back down and started ravishing her lips again as his hands started to roam. His hands didn't last long in any spot for very long and soon his lips started to follow. He stopped at her breasts, taking her right nipple and sucking it, taking in the sweet taste of her milk. It made his eyes role back into his head and it made Rin gasp. He switched breasts and drinking his fill. Once he was done he went down making his way to her womanhood. Rin was moaning at the way he was making her feel and it didn't help the fact that she was sensitive all over.

Once he made it to his destination, he slowly licked around her entrance, making her gasp and moan. Then he put one finger in, just to test how she would handle it. It had only been two weeks since she gave birth. "Ah, stop!" Rin cried out as he started to pump his finger in and out. He stopped, not wanting her to be in pain in any way. "Does that hurt?" Rin just shook her head yes, still breathing hard. Then Sesshomaru got an idea. He took his finger out slowly and started to gather saliva into his mouth, lifting her hips up.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru just silently looked at her and dipped his head down and let his saliva to seep into her crevice. Rin started to have a funny warm, fuzzy feeling around her most sensitive area. She started panting as Sesshomaru put his tongue into the action. It all felt so good and she didn't realize it, but Sesshomaru was healing her from the inside with his saliva. He retracted his tongue and put a finger in her to make sure the saliva went everywhere inside. Without even realizing what he was doing, he just wanted to heal her, he felt Rin clench around his finger in orgasm. "AH!"

He looked up at Rin and set her hips gently down and went up and gave her a kiss. Pulling back to look at her flushed face. He wasn't sure if he should go further than that, but Rin had other plans. She took her hands and started to stroke him. She raised her hips and started to tease his tip along her opening. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He removed her hands out of the way and rammed himself full hilt, making Rin arch her back in a silent scream. Sesshomaru paused for a split second, waiting for Rin to become reacquainted with his length. Panting Rin started to rock her hips. Sesshomaru got into her rhythm, meeting her with each thrust.

Moans, gasps, groans, and heavy breathing filled the room. Slowly Sesshomaru started to pick up the pace. "Sess…homaru…faster," Rin rasped out. Sesshomaru complied without hesitation. They both were so close and sooner than either of them wanted they both orgasmed at the same time. "AAAHHH!" they both yelled out, riding out on their high, both clenching onto each other for dear life.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Geez, could those two be any louder," Inuyasha said, his ears flat against his head. "Oh please Inuyasha. I know I told Sesshomaru six weeks, but I have to admit that they both needed that," Kagome said still holding Yoshirou. They were all walking to the front gate getting ready to leave to go home. "Keh, whatever," Inuyasha mumbled.

At last they made it to the gate, with their children in tow. Kagome carefully watched Aina from the corner of her eye. She had a rough night, last night. She couldn't get to sleep for the longest time. _My poor baby._ Distracting her from her thoughts, Yoshirou started to squirm. "What is it baby?" Kagome asked, but then she noticed Inuyasha turn around. Kagome turned with him and saw Rin and Sesshomaru walk towards them, holding hands. They made such a cute scene.

Yoshirou started to squirm more and was being impatient and without any warning he orbed out of his aunt's arms and into his mother's. "Oh, I missed you too, little one," Rin said looking down on her son. Her son was so smart.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to go then," Kagome said. "Promise that you'll _both_ come and visit soon." "No worries Kagome, I'll make sure we'll visit soon," Rin replied, both women looking at Sesshomaru as they said it. Their stares gave him an uneasy feeling. "Okay children, say goodbye to your aunt and uncle and cousin Yoshirou," Kagome commanded her children. Ichiru and Jr. were first, hugging their aunt and bowing to their uncle. Little Aina was last and from what Rin could see in that little girls eyes, she was going to be distant for a long while. Rin bent down to her level, handing over Yoshirou to Sesshomaru before she did, and spoke to her softly. "Aina, I want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, all you have to do is call my name and I'll be right by your side. Okay?" The little girl looked into her aunt's eyes and started to tear up. She then hugged her aunt tightly. "I love you Aunty Rin and thank you so much," Aina whispered. "I love you too and have faith," Rin said giving her one more hug.

Aina let go and went to her mother and hugged her legs. Kagome bent over and picked her up and mouthed _thank you_ in Rin's direction and the family of five left. Once out of sight Rin and Sesshomaru turned to head back in and the fact that Yoshirou was announcing to the whole world that it is breakfast time.

The day passed slowly for the small family, but peacefully. Sesshomaru stayed in his study for most of the day to catch up on paperwork that had been long since overdue. Rin left him alone because she knew how important it was being a lord and all that came with it.

Soon though the day was over. Rin had just put Yoshirou to bed when Sesshomaru came into the room for the night. He walked over to Rin's side and silently watched their son sleep. Without speaking, they left their son's side to sit on their bed, both relishing the silence. It was Sesshomaru that finally broke the silence.

"Care to take a dip with me?" Rin just smiled up at him and led him out of the room towards the hot springs. Silently they disrobed and entered and started to wash each other. Once done, they just laid across one another, letting the heat from the water relax them. "Sesshomaru?" "Hmm?" "You never did give me my punishment for tickling you earlier," Rin said looking at him. He slowly opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "You want that now?" Rin just tilted her head and then gave him smile, got up and stepped out of the hot spring. He watched as she dried off and redressed in her kimono. "What are you doing Rin?" "Going to bed," she simply said, swaying her hips as she walked away. Sesshomaru just stared as she went, but as he saw her turn the corner, she took off running.

_She wants me to chase her and chase her I shall. _Getting out of the hot spring and only putting on his hakama's he himself took off running towards his prey.

Rin on the other hand ran past the gates and into the forest. Occasionally she would orb some distance to throw off her scent trail. It made it more fun that way and with Sesshomaru chasing her made her all the more excited if he managed to catch her. She made a straight path and then decided to double back to throw him off some more. Then she got to wondering after a while whether or not he was chasing her at all, so she slowed her steps.

_Snap!_

Hearing that made her halt in her tracks. She listened carefully to the surrounding area. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up. Then without warning she felt an arm snake it's way around her waist. She didn't even have time to squeal before she felt her love lifting them up into the air. "Caught you," he whispered seductively into her ear sending shivers down her spine. Turning her head so she could see his face, she captured his lips with her own.

Sesshomaru flew them back home and landed on their bedroom balcony. Rin led the way in, double checking that Yoshirou was still asleep and went to the bed, undressing as she went. Sesshomaru followed her, stepping out of his hakama, his member ready for her. Rin had her back to him, hoping he would take the hint and take her from behind. The first thing she felt was his fingers, rubbing her womanhood in circles. Then she felt the tip of his manhood prodding her entrance. She rocked her hips up, silently begging for him to stop the teasing. Finally he thrusted in, sheathing himself fully.

Their love making was slow and gentle. It made the rise to orgasm that much more pleasurable. Once there, they were both completely spent, falling onto the bed. Sesshomaru gently pulled out and rolled onto the side, taking in Rin's sleepy and flushed face. "I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered before falling asleep. Sesshomaru drapped a blanket over them before he whispered, "I love you Rin."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Another update. Sorry for the wait, but I felt so down that I only got one review last chapter. Thank you Taraah36 for you are the one person that did. Now I want at least 10 reviews this time. Don't hold back, I really want to know what you're thinking.**

**Until next time. R/R**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 18

When Rin fell asleep, she started to dream.

The dream started thus:

_She was a little girl again, sitting a field of flowers. It was a bright sunny day and she was enjoying every minute of it._

_ "Rin." She turned around to the voice that she knew so well. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. "Come. We are leaving," he said, turning to leave. "Yes, my lord!" she said happily following him without a care in the world…_

_ Then the dream changed._

_ She is now older, maybe around twelve, and living in the village with Keade. It is one of Lord Sesshomaru's monthly visits. She happily walked beside him, but not directly as to not overstep her bounds between protector and ward. They came to the Goshinboku in silence, because nothing really needed to be said. She had told him everything that had happened earlier and now they stood next to each other in companionable silence. It was one of the few times she took, to study her lord in close proximity._

_ He was a sight to behold. She wondered how in the world did she get so lucky to come into contact with such a demon. Everything about him screamed regal and importance. His aura commanded the deepest respect and if messed with his aura changed to something deadly. She never saw him as anything but the highest authority. His stance and features said the same thing, but ever since knowing him, it was his eyes that gave away his emotions and it was as if she was the only one that could read them. Or she was the only one the he allowed to see them. _

_ He looked at her then, catching her in the act. She blushed ever so slightly, but couldn't look away. They stared at each other for what seemed the longest time…_

_ The dream changed again._

_ It was the day she died. She could feel her blood draining from her body and she could faintly remember seeing her Sesshomaru over her, crying. She never thought she would live to see her lord crying and for her. She said something to him, but she can't remember what. Then darkness overcame her that she knew all too well. She died._

_ Then something amazing happened. Instead of seeing the minions of the underworld to come and take her, she saw a bright light surrounding her. She floated toward it and soon she was surrounded by clouds. She finally landed in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A cloaked figure in white approached her. "Welcome Rin," he said…_

_ The dream changed again._

_ She was holding her beloved in her arms, watching the light that used to shine so bright in his eyes, dying out. The roles were reversed, instead of her dying in his arms, he was dying in hers…_

_ The dream changed again._

_ It is the first time she felt movement in her growing belly. She cried tears of joy and tears of sorrow at the same time. Even though Sesshomaru was alive, he would never have this moment with her. They created something so wonderful, but she could not share it with him. She hoped he would wake up soon…_

_ The dream changed again._

_ She is a white lighter again. The Elders had granted her wish. Now she is being summoned to their call again. She landed at the entrance to their meeting chambers and knocked. The doors opened to let her in. There was nobody to greet her. She looked around questionably. _

_ "Rin, glad you could come," said an Elder from behind. She turned around to see one Elder greeting her. "Where are the others?" she asked politely. "I have decided to do a solo on this one and the others agreed with what I'm about to tell you." Rin looked confused, but was respectful and stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "As you know we have granted your wish and gave you the abilities of a white lighter again, but for now you won't have to do the duties that come with it." "What do you mean?" "We want you to stay with your family for as long as possible. Build it, love it, cherish it, for as long as it lasts, because it won't last long." Rin took a step back from him. "What do you mean?" she asked again, not liking this conversation at all._

_ "Rin I don't mean to scare you, but since you were in labor at the time, it is imperative that I tell you this. When Sesshomaru woke up, he threw up a black substance. That black substance was the dark lighter poison left in his body and his body expelled most of it." "Most of it?" "His body was not able to get rid of all of it Rin and with time…" Rin started to shake her head. "…Sesshomaru will die again. The poison will slowly eat away his body and his body won't be able to heal itself. The poison is otherworldly and his body won't be able to handle it." Rin was hyperventilating and was still shaking her head in disbelief. "Rin I am sorry, but every word I speak is true," the Elder finished, waiting for Rin to calm back down._

_ Once Rin was calmed down enough, she spoke. "How much time…?" she asked, afraid to finish the sentence. "The rest of the Elders and I have estimated about fifteen years, at max. Signs that you should look for are fainting, coughing up blood, fatigue. These are signs that will happen later on as the poison spreads. It will be unnoticeable now, but be watchful. Now that you know, you should probably go back and spend as much time with him as possible," he said, then started to turn and leave. "Wait! Does Inu Taisho know?" Rin asked. The Elder simply shook his head no. "We will leave you to tell him that, when the time comes," he said and then he left the room, leaving Rin to herself._

_ She burst into tears…_

_ The dream changed once again._

_ She is wandering through the woods, alone. Nothing about the woods was recognizable. She suddenly became very afraid. It felt as if everything was closing around her, suffocating her. She started to run. For what reason she did not know, she just kept on running. The woods became distorted and the darkness was swallowing her…_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rin screamed, bolting upright in the bed. After a moment of heavy breathing, she felt an arm snake around her waist making her jump. She looked to see golden eyes looking at her with concern.

"Rin, are you alright?" he asked. Rin's breathing calmed down immediately upon hearing his voice. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment," she said quietly, but she could tell from not even looking at him, that he was unconvinced. She had to try, right?

"What did you dream about?" he asked, bringing her back down, laying her down on his chest. "Mostly just memories, the good…and the bad," she said after a moments silence.

Sesshomaru understood the majority of her answer, but if she did not want to delve into details, he would not force her to speak them. He had watched her peaceful features while she dreamt, but as time went on, her brow would furrow. Then a pained expression would appear on her face and she started to cry. It was then that she started to thrash and moan in her sleep and that is when she woke up.

He held her until he felt her heartbeat slow down and then he knew that she had fallen asleep once again. He stayed awake, holding her, but the rest of the night was peacefull for both.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Surprisingly Yoshirou did not wake up for the whole night, but once the sunlight hit his crib, he started wailing, startling both parents into alertness. Sesshomaru watched as his Rin put a robe on before making her way over to his crib. She cooed and he cooed back. They played for a while before Rin finally picked him up.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sesshomaru looked at the door with a murderous glare. For once in his long life, he felt extremely lazy. Rin, seeing this went to the door. It was Jaken. "Lady Rin, a letter for Lord Sesshomaru," he said with a bow. "Thank you Master Jaken. I'll make sure he receives it," Rin replied, taking the letter in her free hand, her other holding a fussing Yoshirou. Jaken was kind enough to close the door for her. Turning around, she saw that Sesshomaru finally sat up. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, handing him the letter in the process.

As he took it from her, she situated Yoshirou to her breast. He latched on eagerly, having not waken up during the night. She played with his silver hair while he ate. _Mmmm, looks somebody needs a bath, _she thought to herself. Then she heard her mate groan and he uncharacteristically flopped back down on his pillow. She looked at him then and saw that he had one arm draped over his eyes.

"Is something the matter Sesshomaru?" she asked. He just simply gave the letter he just read, to her. It read:

_My dearest Sesshomaru,_

_I have written to you because I will be arriving this afternoon._

_Be prepared, for I plan on staying for seven days._

_Your Lady Mother,_

_InuKimi_

"Oh, your mother is coming to visit. I've wanted to see her again for a while now," Rin said cheerily. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not share her feelings.

"Rrrriiinnn…" he groaned her name, "…you do realize this is _my _mother we are talking about. The last time you met her was when you died a second time." He took off his arm to look at her. She was biting her lip and it looked like she had a guilty look on her face. He sat up, getting a closer look at her guilty features. "Rrrriiinnn, tell me now," he said, speaking low.

"Well…" she started as she switched Yoshirou to her other breast, "…while you were still asleep, your mother came to visit, once she heard of what happened to you. Twice. The first time was not a pleasant experience to say the least. When she saw me next to you, holding your hand, she became enraged and almost lunged at me, but thankfully your father stepped in just in time. She did not know what to do when she saw him. Then she decided to take her anger out on him. Your father handled the situation quite nicely in my opinion, mind you, you could hear the fighting even though they were miles away. Inu Taisho came back alone after the fighting stopped. He told her not to come back until she calmed down." Sesshomaru just listened quietly, waiting for Rin to continue.

"The second time was a month before I was due. The first time she came, she didn't take the time to find out she was going to be a grandmother, so seeing me with a protruding belly was a little shock to her, but thankfully she didn't overreact. She was more contrite and I was able to explain everything to her. She ended up staying for a whole two days before leaving. Her second day, she stayed by your side and she requested that she be alone with you. We reluctantly, but gladly gave in to her request. Between you and me though, when I walked by your chambers I could have sworn I heard her crying." Sesshomaru was a little surprised at this little information.

Yoshirou was done feeding by the time Rin finished. He belched several times as Rin patted his back to burp him. "Looks like the tank is full, as Kagome says it, but somebody still needs a diaper change," Rin said, looking at Sesshomaru with a hopeful expression, which he noticed and he immediately got out of bed and got dressed. _Well it was worth a try, _she thought as she got up to lay Yoshirou down so she could grab a fresh diaper. Sesshomaru watched intently as she worked, then he silently slipped out of the bedroom and headed to his study.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was about midmorning before Rin decided to join Sesshomaru in his study. During her morning, she helped prepare Lady InuKimi's chambers that she usually occupied. She told the whole staff about the upcoming seven days of the lady's stay. Everyone understood and made sure everything was ready for the lady's visit.

Rin knocked on his study door, with Yoshirou asleep in her arms. "Enter Rin." She opened the door to reveal Sesshomaru reading a piece of paper intently. She closed the door behind her, silently. She walked over to a pile of pillows in a corner and made a barricade and placed Yoshirou right in the middle of it. She then walked over to her mate's side and placed one hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes to her touch, relaxing instantly. He put the paper that he had been reading down, hooked an arm around her waist and fluidly placed her in his lap, putting his face into her chest, taking in her scent.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying holding onto each other. Rin wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment forever, but like all good moments with your mate, it had to end.

Yoshirou started to fuss, bringing the parents back to reality. Rin leaned back just a little to look at Sesshomaru's face. She leaned forward and took his lips tenderly. Before Sesshomaru could get a chance to deepen it, Rin stepped away, making him growl in frustration. Rin just smiled at him as she picked up Yoshirou and placed him on her shoulder to pat his back in comfort.

It was then that Sesshomaru remembered something that he planned to do that day. "Rin." "Yes Sesshomaru?" "I need to leave for a little while. I should be back before my mother arrives if I leave now." Rin nodded her head as Sesshomaru stood up, preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" she couldn't help but ask. "Totosai," he answered as he left the room. _Totosai? Why would he go…oh, _she thought when it finally dawned on her. _Is he planning what I think he's planning?_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was tapping her foot. _Why isn't he home yet? I wonder if Totosai is giving him trouble. _It was already mid afternoon and Sesshomaru was still not home yet and his mother was due to arrive at any moment. Rin was so into her thoughts that she did not notice the person standing in the doorway of the sitting room in which she was residing. Rin had made another pillow barricade and placed Yoshirou in there as he took his afternoon nap.

"Ahem." Rin spun around to reveal herself face to face with Sesshomaru's mother. "Oh my lady! I am so sorry, I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice you enter-" InuKimi raised her hand, effectively silencing Rin's babbling. "It is quite alright. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now," InuKimi said. Rin smiled sheepishly. "So?" InuKimi asked. "So, what?" Rin asked a little confused. InuKimi just simply looked down at her stomach, then back up. It finally dawned on Rin what InuKimi wanted. Rin quietly beckoned her to the other side of the room to the pile of pillows that surrounded her slumbering son.

InuKimi timidly walked over to take a first glance at her grandson. She let out the breath she had been holding once she took in his little features. She knelt ever so slowly down to get a closer look. Rin was waiting for some kind of response from her mother-in-law. She didn't have to wait long when she heard InuKimi whisper, "He is absolutely breathtaking." Rin couldn't help but smile as she knelt next to her.

It was then that Yoshirou opened his eyes and laid his golden gaze on his grandmother. "May I?" InuKimi asked, indicating she wanted to hold him, but not tearing her gaze away from her grandson. "Yes you may," Rin said, giving her permission. InuKimi tenderly and gently picked him up, cradling him in the crook of her arm. Rin took in the scene that they made and committed it to memory. That's when the door slide open to reveal Sesshomaru, clad in his armor, swords at his side. His aura had irritation written all over it. Rin noticed this and immediately stood up and walked over to him, making InuKimi tear her gaze away from her grandson

"Is everything alright Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "As well as it could be," he replied, but then he looked to his mother, who was now standing up with his son in her arms. She silently walked over to him and placed Yoshirou in his arms, which he gladly accepted. He immediately buried his nose in his hair, making Yoshirou coo. Then Sesshomaru gently handed Yoshirou to Rin. "Rin, can you give both me and my mother some time alone. We'll see you for dinner," he said nuzzling her neck. "Okay, I'll see you two later then," Rin said, stepping out, making her way to her and Sesshomaru's chambers to clean up before dinner.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

When Rin finally made it to the dining room, Sesshomaru and his mother were already there. "Sorry for my tardiness, Yoshirou decided he wanted to eat first." After that word of apology, dinner was quiet event. Rin watched Sesshomaru and InuKimi, but she noticed no tension between them, so she assumed that they both came to an understanding.

"So Rin, are you and my son planning on having more children?" InuKimi suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Rin nearly spit out the tea that she was drinking and Sesshomaru just looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we never really discussed- I mean I would love to- I was hoping to discuss this at a later date when Yoshirou was little bit older before having more children." Rin was red with embarrassment. "Well it is something to think about. I mean you both already made one beautiful pup, why not make more," InuKimi simply stated.

"Thank you for your insight mother, but if you keep on going, my mate will be permanently red," Sesshomaru said, taking his hand and gently placed it on top of his mate's. InuKimi just simply shrugged her shoulders and excused herself for the night.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate as the red color slowly drained her face, returning to it's normal shade. "So you want more children?" he suddenly asked, making Rin look up at him, red returning to her face ever so slightly. She looked intently into his eyes for a moment before answering. "Yes I would, but like I said before, I would like to wait till Yoshirou is a little older," Rin responded. Sesshomaru just nodded his head before standing up, holding Rin's hand as he did.

They walked in silence to their chambers. Once entering, Sesshomaru quickly took off his armor that he still had on. Rin was sitting on the bed with a brush, combing out her hair, as Sesshomaru took off his outer layers and laid down on the bed, waiting for Rin to join him. Once done with brushing her hair, she took off her outer layers, leaving the most inner layer on. She climbed into bed, snuggling up to her mate's side, absorbing his warmth. It was comfortable just laying there in each others arms that the warmth they shared lulled them to sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Finally! Sorry for the late update, but I've had a lot of things on my mind. It was hard trying to figure how this chapter was to form. I actually started writing it a week ago and I went back to it today and found out that I didn't like it one bit and deleted it and started over and this is what I got. Hope you like.**

**I got four out of ten reviews that I asked for, but I heeded the last review I got and went over every chapter in this story and edited mistakes that I made. **

**Now my mission for you guys is this: MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**R/R**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 19

Sesshomaru woke up early, before the sun decided to make it's presence known. He breathed in slowly the scents of the room. He first scented his son. He had slept through the night again. Yoshirou was barely a month old and already doing things that human babies were doing at three months of age.

Sesshomaru carefully sat up, untangling Rin's limbs from his in the process. Sesshomaru's stoic stare looked over to his son's crib in the room. He slowly got up from the bed and went over to his son's crib. Yoshirou was on his back, his head turned to the side, a thumb stuck in his mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that moment. His son was awe inspiring.

Then he heard a rustle come from the bed. Rin had turned over onto her back from being on her side. Her robe had parted ever so slightly in the front revealing some of her chest. Sesshomaru in that moment couldn't help a slightly evil thought coming to mind. _Time for a little payback my Rin, _Sesshomaru thought as he slowly made his way back to the bed.

He gracefully knelt on the edge and started crawling to his sleeping mate, but very soon she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

Reaching for her obi, he slowly untied it, parted it slowly to reveal her ample chest, the cold air perking her nipples erect. With his right hand he gently grasped her left breast and squeezed, making a droplet of breast milk leak out. Sesshomaru very lightly licked her nipple clean of the sweet substance. This action made Rin moan in her sleep. He did the same action to her right breast getting the same result. Then taking a feather that he grabbed from a pillow, he removed the blanket covering her, exposing her feet, and moved the feather up and down on her foot.

She jerked back her foot in reaction. She settled down quickly, but this time Sesshomaru held down both her feet to equally torture them. Now that her feet couldn't move, she started to thrash her body around. Then after about a minute of endless torture, Rin opened her eyes and bolted into a sitting position and tried to grab the feather from Sesshomaru's hand, but he was too quick for her.

"Sesshomaru, why-?" He put a finger to her mouth to silence her. Gently letting go of her ankles with his other hand he leaned forward so he could speak into her ear. "Have you forgotten so easily, my Rin?" He nuzzled her neck as she thought in confusion, then it dawned on her. _Oh right, my punishment. _

Noting her stillness, Sesshomaru leaned back to look into her eyes. She bit her lip, then bared her neck, a sign of submission to her alpha, and to give him permission for the torture to continue.

Sesshomaru took the rest of her robe off and laid her down, completely naked before him. He went back to her feet, but instead of using the feather he decided to use his claws. "Don't move," he commanded, "or I will punish you further," he added as an afterthought. He knew it would be very hard for her to follow this command, but he was sure she would sure try her hardest.

Watching her closely he took one finger and ran it from her heal to her second toe, ever so lightly. Rin visibly tensed, but did not move a single muscle. To say the least, he was surprised and impressed, any normal person would have jerked from the sensation. He did the same thing to the other foot and got the same reaction. He was kind of hoping she would lose face and move, disobeying him in the process. Sesshomaru moved from her feet and started raking his claws up her legs, spreading them so he could settle in-between them.

He worked his magic on her thighs, making them quiver, but Rin stayed still, not moving once. He moved a hand to her opening, finding that she was wet with arousal and she smelled strongly of it too. It covered his senses as soon as he opened up her legs. Her smell was intoxicating and he couldn't help himself, he bent down and licked her.

She bucked. He smirked.

Sesshomaru delved his tongue further in, taking in her sweet taste, hearing her pants from up above. He teased her relentlessly, but as soon as he felt her start to clamp around his tongue, he pulled out denying her her release. Rin whined, looking at him with a pleading look. He slowly made his way up her and started kissing her senseless. Now she started to grind against him and he would have none of that. He pushed her down away from him, preventing the release she so desperately wanted.

He backed away slowly, but not before suckling at each of her breasts. She writhed under his touch. Sitting up now he took what clothing he had on, off. Rin bit her lip again, waiting expectantly. He went down to her opening and inserted two of his fingers, making her gasp and arch her back. He slowly teased her from the inside, almost achingly slow. "Sess…ho…maru. Please." Rin wasn't one to beg, but in this moment Sesshomaru was going to make her beg for her release. "Please what?" he asked, still teasing her slow and steady. "Please…faster. I…can't…stand…you…going…this…slow. Faster…please!" Rin nearly cried out the last part in a scream.

Sesshomaru stopped completely and removed his fingers, again making Rin whine at the loss. He licked her juices from his fingers in plain view for her to see. Then agonizingly slow he moved up her body again, but this time spreading legs further and sheathed himself fully into her opening. Both their eyes rolled at the sensation of being connected in so intimate a way, but before Sesshomaru could start moving Rin took over and flipped them so that she was on top. Sesshomaru was surprised yet again. Sesshomaru was always the dominant one, he was the one that was supposed to be on top. He had never been in such a compromising position before, but for some reason he didn't stop her as soon as she started to move.

Rin moved up and down on him and when that wasn't enough she ground into him, rocking her hips back and forth. She had to support herself on his chest, she was so close to cumming.

Sesshomaru found that he loved watching his mate do all the work and he could feel her starting to clamp around him. He really wanted to flip them to finish the job, but he restrained himself and let her go all the way. Then he felt it and she orgasmed so hard that he was surprised that he didn't go with her. Then she spoke. "You didn't cum, did you?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru just smirked and flipped them so he was on top again. He then picked up her legs so that they were resting on top of his shoulders. In answer he started to pound into her so fast that it was hard to make out where one person began and the other ended. It was a mind blowing experience. Rin orgasmed two more times before Sesshomaru was even close to his own. Once there though, Rin clamped around him so hard, it was difficult to not to yell out, but he followed her in the world of ecstasy, rocking both their bodies to his orgasm, spilling his seed into her with every ounce of strength he had left before collapsing into a sweaty exhaustion. Sesshomaru removed Rin's legs from his shoulders as he laid his head onto her chest, listening to her heartbeat for moment.

Without realizing it both lovers fell asleep in that exact same position, until their wake up call in the form of their baby boy who was still across the room, asleep for the entire thing, woke up to the sun hitting his crib.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Sesshomaru was the first one to wake up to Yoshirou's cries. As he started to ease himself off of his mate, he realized they were still connected. As careful as he could he eased himself out without jostling her too much.

He then quickly made he way off the bed and got dressed and made it over to his crying son.

Sh, sh, sh, Yoshirou. I've got you," Sesshomaru said quietly to his son. Yoshirou quieted down almost immediately. Father and son stared at each other for a moment, until Yoshirou dipped his head and started to root at Sesshomaru's chest. _He must be hungry. _Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who started to rouse from her sleep.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sleepy eyed. Sesshomaru responded by walking over with Yoshirou and sat on the bed as Rin sat up herself. Sesshomaru then handed over Yoshirou. Rin carefully took him and gave him one of her breasts, which he took eagerly.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly. "Hn?" "Can I lean on you? I'm afraid I'll fall asleep again."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, but gave in to her request. He then sidled over to her and made himself comfortable behind her so she could lean against his chest. Yoshirou was still feeding eagerly, eyes wide open, studying both his parents, who were looking down at him in admiration.

Noticing that Yoshirou had now emptied one side, unlatched him, which he was not happy about, and reattached him to the other breast. By the time Rin did this, she was getting drowsy and Sesshomaru's warmth from behind wasn't helping one bit. Sesshomaru noticed this, propped up one arm underneath Rin's that was supporting Yoshirou, to keep him from slipping. In no time at all Rin fell back asleep with Yoshirou still at her breast.

Sesshomaru just held her steady until their son was done eating, which was a couple minutes later. Yoshirou naturally let go and Sesshomaru brought him up to his shoulder to burp him. Yoshirou gave him two big belches, from both ends, and he started to hiccup all at once. Sesshomaru just quirked an eyebrow and finagled his way out from behind his mate without jostling her too much in the process all the while holding Yoshirou in his arms.

Now came the hard part, as Sesshomaru laid down his son on his side of the bed, _how in the world do you change a diaper? _You'd think it would be simple really, but in Sesshomaru's case, he had no clue.

_ Knock, knock, knock._

_ Oh thank Kami it's my mother._ He never expected to be happy to have his mother right at this moment. He quickly made his way to the door and slid it open to see his mother.

"Good morning my son," she greeted pleasantly. "Good morning mother," he responded in a stoic tone. They both just stood there in silence for a moment looking at each other.

"Okay Sesshomaru, what do you want?" she asked. "Yoshirou needs a diaper change," he said very quietly, that with his mothers demon hearing, she actually had a hard time hearing him. Then it dawned on her. "Well judging by the smell of the room, no wonder Rin isn't awake yet," she said sweeping past him and made it over to her grandson.

"Oh hello Yoshirou," she cooed. He gurgled back at her. "Now where does Rin keep-ah here they are. Now Sesshomaru come and watch how it's done because if you keep Rin exhausted like this you'll have to know, now come here," InuKimi instructed, dragging Sesshomaru over to where his son laid.

"First things first, take the pins off that hold the diaper together, like so, set them aside and _don't lose them._ You do, you're doomed." Sesshomaru nodded showing he understood, but the next part he wasn't so sure he was ready for. His mother opened his diaper and surprisingly it didn't smell too bad. Kind of a buttery smell. Then his mother continued her lesson. "Now as you open the diaper, wipe any excess off with the dirty diaper itself. That reduces any wiping you have to do and enjoy this smell while it lasts because once he gets into solid foods, prepare for some of the worst smells your sensitive nose will endure." _Great._

InuKimi then took the dirty diaper, rolled it up, and handed it to Sesshomaru to throw it in the bin. While he did that InuKimi quickly and with great finesse wiped Yoshirou up and put a clean diaper on. "And that is how you change a diaper," she said as she picked Yoshirou up and put him on her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk," she said this quite seriously. Sesshomaru just nodded his head and led her out of the room, grabbing a blanket for Yoshirou on the way out, and headed to his study. He took one last look at his still sleeping mate and slid the door shut.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin woke up finally about midday. She stretched sore muscles in a cat like fashion, then she sat up. _Gurgle, _went her stomach. _Oh dear I haven't eaten since last night._ With that thought she got up and dressed in a floral kimono and orbed out of her room to the kitchen.

"Oh my lady! I'm sorry if I'm too forward, but don't do that! You gave me a start!" yelled Mika who had a wooden spoon in her hand waving it in the air at Rin. "Oh I'm sorry Mika. I promise to give you a little warning next time. I just came to get a quick bite to eat before I go find my lord," Rin quickly explained, waving her hands in apology. Mika calmed down and quickly scooted about the kitchen to find something for her lady to eat.

Once she gave her a bowl of porridge, Mika couldn't help but ask, "So how was your night?" Rin nearly choked on her food. "What do you mean?" she asked her in turn. "What I mean is the whole palace heard the two of going at it before the crack of dawn. So how was your night?"

"It really isn't my place to say such things Mika. It's very personal, but I will say this, I just woke up not thirty minutes ago, so you can use your perverted imagination as to why that is," Rin replied cooly before returning to her food. "I'm sorry my lady. It wasn't my place, but sometimes I can't help but think what are you doing that makes you, I don't know, scream like that. Right now it seems like my love life is nonexistent and I've been mated longer than you," Mika sighed at her confession.

"Have you talked to your mate about your feelings yet?" Rin quietly asked. "No because I'm afraid I'll sound needy," Mika replied. "When was the last time you two have made love?" "About a month ago, why?" Rin thought a moment before answering.

She then stood up and took Mika with her and orbed out of the kitchen and landed in the dojo, where they happened to find Mika's mate sparing with soldier.

"Ahem," Rin said with authority. Everyone turned and noticed who made the noise and bowed in unison. Then with everyone stood back up straight and thats when Mika's mate noticed Mika slightly hiding behind their lady.

"Mika? Mate what are you doing here?" he asked in a deep baritone, making his way over. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Mika asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. That gave him some pause. It looked like he didn't know what to say, but then he spoke. "I'm afraid of hurting you," he said ashamedly. Mika quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would-" "Mika you're with child," he suddenly blurted out for the whole room to hear. Mika was shocked into silence, but her hand slowly move itself to her stomach, where she could have sworn she felt a little flutter.

"Ahem," Rin politely interrupted their staring contest, both giving her their undivided attention. "It seems that you two need some time alone. I will give you both the day off to sort this out. There will be no question and it's an order. You both have a lot to talk about," Rin said, then she turned and walked out of the dojo with the grace of the lady that she was. Once outside she orbed to her own mate, who was still in his study with his mother.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru saw orbs come into his study and knew that it was Rin. Once she reappeared though Yoshirou saw her and orbed straight too her. "Oh hello little one, mommy missed you too," she cooed. "He's been fussing for a little while now, but other than that he's been a pretty happy pup," InuKimi supplied. She was sitting across from Sesshomaru and from the looks of things, going through a mountain of paperwork.

Rin just let them get back to work and went to the pile of pillows and sat down before positioning Yoshirou to one of breasts so he could eat.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, getting Rin's attention. "Yes?" "We need to plan a celebration a month from now and also a month from now the west is hosting the lords council meetings. As lady, it is your duty to get everything ready. Is this understood?" Sesshomaru said with authority. Rin blinked a few times before answering.

"What will the celebration be for?" she asked. "For announcing us a mates and to declare Yoshirou as my heir. I need to do that publicly and the next full moon is the most ideal time," Sesshomaru replied before going back to his paperwork.

Rin nodded her head in understanding and continued to feed her son, who was dozing at her breast.

"Is there a guest list yet?" Rin asked getting their attention. "Oh yes there is, but where did I put that piece-ah here it is," said InuKimi, handing Rin the piece of paper. Yoshirou was done feeding and was put upon her shoulder to burp. Rin read over the list. "Now Rin, the first part of that list is the list of the lords that will be staying for the week prior to the celebration. The rest will come the day of. Is that understood?" InuKimi said. Rin again nodded and went back to the list and noticed, much to her dismay, that a certain half demon was missing from the list.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sternly. "Hn," grunted Sesshomaru. The tone in her voice didn't faze him one bit. "Why isn't Inuyasha on this list?" That question made Sesshomaru pause for a moment. He handed out his hand to take the list from Rin, which she handed to him. He read it over quickly before saying, "Mother?" "Hmm?" "Why didn't you put Inuyasha on this list?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at her. InuKimi stared back as innocently as she could make her face. "It must have slipped my mind," she quietly said. Sesshomaru just growled and put Inuyasha's name and his family on the list himself. He then handed the list back to Rin and went back to the piece of paper he was reading before being interrupted.

Rin looked over the list again then put Yoshirou down in a pillow barricade while he slept. _I guess I better get started on preparing everything. I should ask Jaken to help me. _Getting up with the list in hand, she said, "Sesshomaru, I'm going to get started. Call my name if Yoshirou happens to wake, okay." "Hn." Rin walked over to him and had to turn his head in her direction and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Before he could respond effectively, she orbed out. InuKimi just smiled at the display.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

To say the least, Rin was exhausted by the end of the day. Most of it consisted cleaning out bedrooms that had long since been unused. Doing that and taking care of Yoshirou, left Rin collapsing onto her and Sesshomaru's bed after she laid Yoshirou down to sleep in his crib.

She fell asleep immediately and still fully clothed. Sesshomaru walked in a few moments later and seeing his mate already asleep and still in her cloths, made his way over and took the covers and tucked her in. He wasn't going to join her this night because even with his mother's help, he still needed paperwork to get done.

Kissing her brow, he made it over to his son's crib and kissed his brow before leaving the room once again. _This is going to be a long night, _he thought making his way back to his study.

And how true that statement would be when Rin woke up to a voice sounding in her head.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Hello. Long time no see. Here's another chapter for you guys. Until next time. R/R**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 20

_ Aunty Rin…_

Rin bolted right up in bed, not sure if she heard what she heard.

_Aunty Rin…help_

_Aina…_Rin came to a decision right then, jumped out of bed, and enveloped Yoshirou's crib and orbed out of room.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was reading a missive when Rin suddenly orbed into the room, with Yoshirou in tow.

"Rin, what-?" he started to ask, but Rin just looked at him and just said, "Aina. If I'm not back by morning, you'll know where I'll be." And with that she orbed out of the room leaving Yoshirou behind for Sesshomaru to look after.

_Well there goes a night of peaceful thinking, _Sesshomaru thought, putting his writing utensil down, rubbed the bridge of his nose, stood up and looked out the window in the direction Rin's orbs would have gone. He mentally sighed, he knew that Aina was going through a tough time right now, and Rin was the only one that could help her.

He turned from the window and looked on his son, who was still sleeping, sucking on his thumb again. Mentally sighing again, thinking that if Rin wasn't back before sunrise he would leave for Inuyasha'a village, leaving a notice for his mother of course, of where he went. It would be rude of him to leave his mother in the dark.

Sesshomaru went back to the piece of paper he was reading before Rin came in, but he found his mind preoccupied with thoughts of what was happening miles away.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Kagome was trying her best to console her only daughter. Little Aina had another nightmare and was crying her eyes out. She just couldn't seem to stop.

Kagome was looking out the window and that's when she saw orbs coming their way. _Rin? _Before she could really confirm her suspicions Rin had already orbed into Aina's room.

"Rin, you came," Kagome said quietly. Rin just simply nodded her head and sat on Aina's other side. Rin reached out a hand and softly touched the top of Aina's head, making her flinch.

"Aina? It's me, Aunty Rin. Can you look at me please?" Rin quietly implored. Aina's crying settled down to sniffles and she slowly turned her head to look at her aunt.

"Make the dreams go away. They scare me so much. I see everyone dead. I can't stand it anymore," Aina quietly whispered, tears creeping to her eyes again. "Kagome can I have a moment with her alone?" Rin asked. Kagome swallowed thickly before handing her daughter to Rin, gave her daughter a kiss on the head, got up and left the room. Rin wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a tear running down Kagome's cheek.

"Aina?" Rin got no response from her little niece. What can she do to bring her out of this without using her white lighter powers. The only thing she could do was share her own experiences through her own life.

"Aina let me tell you a story about a little girl I used to know. This little girl was a little older than you are now, but not by much. She was loved by her family and she loved them in return. Their lives together were happy and content, but not perfect for there is no such thing as perfect. One night in the village that they lived in, bandits came in the night," Aina looked up to her aunt at this part, curiosity coating her eyes at her aunt's story.

"They destroyed everything, including the little girl's family, but the girl managed to escape her family's fate. She seemed lucky to escape such a fate, but in the end she was alone. She became mute, she never cried, she couldn't even remember how to smile. Those were the hardest years of her life. A village took her in, but they just treated her like a freak child, beating her if she was caught stealing food. She managed to stay alive, although barely."

Aina listened to her aunt, but when she heard about the girl's family she started to tear up again. Then she felt a finger wiping away one of her tears. "The story doesn't end there Aina. Would you like me to continue?" Rin asked. Aina nodded her head, giving her approval.

"One day the little girl was looking for food in the woods when she happened upon something she never thought she would see. She chanced upon a man, at least she thought he was a man. He was so beautiful all dressed in white. But she could tell he was injured. She approached him slowly, but when he heard her, he sat up, growling with eyes red as blood. For some reason this didn't scare the little girl as it should have. In her little mind, she told herself she had seen worse and she approached him anyways. Aina?"

"Mmmm?" "Do you know who that little girl was?" Aina thought about what her Aunt Rin had said. _She said she came upon a man in white? Could it be? _

"Was the man in white Uncle Sesshomaru?" Rin nodded her head in answer. Aina gasped. "The little girl was you?!" Aina exclaimed. Rin smiled down on her niece when she found the answer. "Yes, I was that little girl. I was the one that had to endure all the hate and discontent of the village that I lived in, but once I met your uncle, my life changed for the better. I learned how to smile again and eventually speak again. It was a wonderful feeling. Your uncle was my silver lining. Now you have to find yours. You have the strength of inu yokia running in your veins and also, according to your parents the power of a future priestess. You have strength, you just need to find it and use it. You _will _get through this because you know how I know?" Aina shook her head. "I know because I have felt the same way you are now, you just need to believe that it _will_ get better and you have family here that loves you with every fiber of their beings. We will support you every step of the way. You understand this don't you?"

Aina nodded her head, tears in her eyes again, but these were tears of joy. "Thank you Aunty Rin. I love you." "I love you too and I think some one here needs to hear that too," Rin said turning her head towards the door and there stood her mother, tears also flowing down her face. "Mommy! I love you!" Aina practically yelled and ran towards her mother with open arms. They embraced each other tightly and Rin watched for a moment, but remembered she had her own family to go back to.

"Ahem," Rin said, disturbing the tear jerking moment between mother and daughter, but Rin needed to leave. "I need to go. Sesshomaru is probably pulling his hair out with worry-" "Oh Rin he'll be fine. He knows where you are right?" Rin nodded her head. "Well then stay for breakfast. It's the least I can do for everything that you have done for Aina." Rin smiled and inclined her head in submission. During this discussion Aina had fallen in what looked like a very peaceful sleep. Kagome took her daughter to her futon and laid her down carefully. Rin and Kagome quietly then stepped out of the room and headed to the family/kitchen of the home.

Rin sat down at the fire in the middle and started prodding it back to life, while Kagome busied herself with getting stuff to make tea.

Both women sat quietly as the water started to boil for the tea, watching as the sun slowly crept up into the sky.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was almost at the village, sitting upon AhUn. Yoshirou was tucked neatly in his mokomoko, but his son did not want to sit still. _Maybe he wants to see. _With that thought he positioned him so that he could look around and look around he did. His struggling immediately stopped as he took in the scenery. He had his nose up in the air taking in scents and smells. This was his first trip outside of his birth home, so he was curious about everything.

Sesshomaru spotted the village in the distance, so he urged AhUn to go faster because Yoshirou would be very hungry soon and he could do without any crying that pertains to that hunger.

Upon landing, Rin was waiting in the doorway of Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut, expectantly. Sesshomaru got off of AhUn and made his way over to his mate, Rin meeting him halfway.

"Good morning," Rin said as she reached out for her son, Yoshirou greeting her by cooing and kicking his chubby legs. "Hn," was Sesshomaru's response, but leaned over and kissed her sweetly. His version of a good morning.

"Lets go inside, Kagome is fixing breakfast," Rin said after they separated. Sesshomaru sniffed the air for a moment. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He took the boys out with Miroku to exterminate a demon in a nearby village. They won't be back till tomorrow morning," Rin responded, entering the hut, finding Kagome next to a pot stirring some porridge. She looked up when they entered and smiled in greeting, then returned to her task.

"Why would you have Inuyasha leave, with Aina the way she is?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because I asked him to. He hates the fact of seeing his daughter the way she is. For the second time in his life, he feels absolutely helpless. The boys are the same way," Kagome said quietly.

"Mommy?" came a quiet whisper coming from a room on one side of the hut. All three grown ups looked to see Aina rubbing the sleep from her eyes from the doorway to her room. Kagome immediately went to her side and gave her a hug, picking her up in the process and brought her over to the fire.

"How was your sleep, baby?" Kagome asked quietly. Aina looked to her mother for a moment, then a small smile crept on her little face. "I didn't dream," she answered, the smile still on her face. "That's so good to hear, baby. Now that you're awake, would you like some breakfast?" Aina happily nodded her head and when her mother went about to get the dishes, she looked around and spotted her aunt, uncle, and little cousin staring at her with curiosity, love, and interest. Aina just smiled bigger and made her way over to them and sat next to her aunt, who had just opened up her robe to suckle her son.

"Aina, here is your bowl," Kagome said, handing her some porridge. Aina accepted it gratefully, taking a cautious first bite. It was still very hot. "Sesshomaru, Rin, would you like some?" Kagome knew Sesshomaru would decline, but it was only polite to ask. As predicted Sesshomaru shook his head no, but Rin piped up, "Yes I'd love some!" Kagome just smiled and handed Rin a bowl. Even though she was still feeding Yoshirou, she managed to feed herself.

Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as she fed herself without so much as disturbing Yoshirou's eating as well. He turned his head from the site and watched as his sister-in-law poured herself some food, but also noticed a certain smell coming from her. _Hm, interesting. I wonder if Inuyasha knows?_

Rin was also noticed the same thing, but she noticed that Kagome took two bites and looked as though she was going to throw up.

"Um, Kagome? Are you alright?" Rin asked tentatively as she unlatched Yoshirou from her breast and brought him up to burp him. "I'm -" but before she could get the word 'fine' out, she turned a fine shade of green and ran out of the hut.

"Sesshomaru can you take Yoshirou for a moment? I'm going to make some tea," Rin said, handing Yoshirou over to his father, got up and bustled around the kitchen to prepare some special herbs for Kagome's upset stomach. As Rin put a pot of water over the fire to boil, Kagome came back in, hand held over her stomach.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" Aina asked walking over to her mother. "I'll be okay, sweety, but I do need to tell you something," Kagome said as she sat back down next to the fire. Rin then handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you Rin. Now Aina, right now mommy is feeling what is called morning sickness. Mommy is going to have a baby, which means that you will be a big sister, in roughly seven months. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Aina looked like she didn't quite understand and then her face lit up with a big smile on her face. "I'm going to be a big sister?! I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru and Yoshirou flinched slightly at her loudness, making Yoshirou whimper slightly. Aina noticed this and quieted down immediately. "Oops, sorry Uncle Sesshomaru," Aina said a little timidly. She was still a little insecure when it came to her uncle. She didn't know him that well. Sesshomaru gave her a slight stern look, but it softened ever so slightly and he nodded his head to have her come over to his side. Aina was a little unsure, but she looked to her aunt, who was smiling warmly, and that gave Aina courage to make it over to her uncle.

"Sit little one," Sesshomaru said with slight authority, but with tenderness. Aina immediately obeyed and that's when Sesshomaru placed Yoshirou into her arms. Aina looked so unsure of herself in that moment, but when Yoshirou opened his golden eyes to look at his cousin, her uneasiness vanished. She smiled down on her cousin and he just giggled right back.

All the grownups stared at the two children in awe, but it was time for Rin and Sesshomaru to leave.

"Kagome, it's about time for us to leave," Rin said, interrupting the peaceful moment. Sesshomaru then silently, but gently took Yoshirou out of Aina's arms and stood up and headed towards the door and outside. Rin looked after them with a smile on her face. She then turned to Kagome and Aina. She approached Aina and knelt to her level.

"Now Aina, you remember what I told you. You be brave now, okay?" Rin said, earning her a big grin from her neice. Then Rin stood up and gave Kagome a hug. In her ear she said, "If she ever relapses, you know how to contact me again." She backed up and to the both of them she said, "Now you guys will be getting an invite within the next week." "An invite? For what?" Kagome asked, a little perplexed. "At the end of the month, we will be celebrating me and Sesshomaru's mating and declaring Yoshirou as his heir. Basically every lord and lady will be invited," Rin said in answering.

"Oooo, a party. Definitely count us in, if I'm not of course puking my brains out." "Eww mommy, not an image I needed to hear," Aina said wrinkling her nose. "Don't worry baby, mommy won't be really 'puking her brains out.' It was just an expression," Kagome said assuring her daughter.

"Well until then, you two take care of each other, okay?" Rin said making her way out of the hut, Kagome and Aina following behind. Once Rin made it outside, Sesshomaru was already astride AhUn, waiting patiently. Rin made her way over to him and situated herself in front of him, side saddle. Sesshomaru handed a sleeping Yoshirou to her, took AhUn's reigns, clicked them and they took off into the sky and towards home, Kagome and Aina waving goodbye until they weren't seen anymore.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The ride home was silent, but comfortable. Once they landed at the palace, they were met by Sesshomaru's mother, who had her arms crossed, clearly in irritation. Sesshomaru internally rolled his eyes at his mothers attitude as he gracefully got off AhUn, helping Rin get down after him.

"Well now that you are back from your endeavors, we need to get back to preparing for your celebration," InuKimi said getting straight to the point. "We will mother, as soon as Rin and Yoshirou eats lunch," Sesshomaru said, with slight irritation laced into his voice. InuKimi just simply huffed her own irritation, but turned around and headed inside, with them following behind in her wake.

The day after that went on as usual, the planning of the celebration taking most of the day. By the end of it, Rin was feeling the effects of her previously sleepless night, so once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Yoshirou was already put to bed, but in two rooms down from his parents. While they were away, InuKimi took the liberty of cleaning up one of the spare bedrooms and made it into Yoshirou's. Since they said that he was sleeping through the night, she just simply moved around sleeping arrangements. Rin was a little upset at first, but understood that soon rather than later it would have to happen.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw his mate happily asleep. This night, like the night before, he would not disturb her. It had been a long day for them all. He went to his side of their bed and slowly undressed until he was in only in his hakama. He laid down next to her and pulled her close, her back facing him.

This was going to be a long month.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Hello my peeps. Long time no read. For you that is. Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope it is not too boring, but next chapter will be the party. **

**Also another note, I'm thinking of posting a new story, so look out for it**

**Until next time peeps. R/R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 21

Rin sighed. It _had_ been one long month. The previous week had been nothing but demon council meetings that she hardly got to see Sesshomaru during that time frame.

She sighed again. _Well at least tonight is the celebration. No more meetings. No more people to please. _She felt cooped up. Sesshomaru respectfully requested, more like ordered her to stay out of sight while the meetings went on. No one knew she was Sesshomaru's mate, just the fact that he finally has one, plus an heir.

Breaking out of her train of thoughts, her son started to make gurgling noises. Taking her gaze from the window she was looking out of and turned to look at her son who happened to find an extra pair of his fathers boots.

Looking at him now, he had grown so much in two months since his birth. He looked like a five month old. Sesshomaru tried to reassure her that it was his demon blood that made his growth so extreme, but with time his aging will slow down.

Right now though he was trying to chew on his father's boot. Rin realized she had to stop her son right then so he didn't chew a hole in his father's boot. Sesshomaru would not be happy, since it was those boots he would wear for tonight. Picking him up and making him unlatch, Rin checked his mouth. _Looks like another fang coming in. _Right now Yoshirou had a total of six teeth, two of them fangs. It made it a pain, quite literally, to try and breastfeed him these days. The next month she would start weening him off.

"Now Yoshirou, we do not chew on daddy's boots. They are not chew toys," Rin lightly scolded her son. Then she walked over and picked up a toy that Sesshomaru had made him, specifically made for chewing on. "Now this my son, is something you can chew on," Rin said handing him the chew toy. He grabbed on to it eagerly, chewing on it madly, making him drool all over. Rin just smiled and sat him down on his butt.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Enter," Rin said politely. She turned her head to the door sliding open to reveal her maid, Mika, holding a tray full of food. "Good afternoon, my lady. I've brought you lunch," Mika said in greeting setting the tray on a nearby table. "Thank you Mika. I was just starting to get hungry," Rin said making her way over to the food. It smelled so good.

Yoshirou noticed the smell too and crawled over to his mother, who watched her son come to her as she sat down next to the table. "Are you hungry too Yoshirou?" Rin talked to him. He just giggled in response. She opened one of the lids covering a bowl of porridge. It had the consistency of soup, because it was Yoshirou's first solid food. Rin started to spoon food into his mouth after blowing on it to cool it. Yoshirou eagerly accepted every bite.

Mika watched mother and son with a little bit of envy. She couldn't wait for her own to come into the world. She started to idly rub her now protruding belly.

In Rin's peripheral, she noticed Mika do this. "Are you getting excited?" she suddenly asked, making Mika startle just a bit. "More nervous than excited to tell you the truth," Mika replied. Rin looked at her before she said, "It's completely normal to be nervous. No one can really teach you to be a parent; you learn by example, but most of it is by instinct. But I know one thing, you'll be a great mother."

"Thank you my lady. I really needed to hear that," Mika smiled in thanks and in gratitude. Rin smiled back and went back to feeding her son in silence, until, "Inuyasha will you please stop hovering over me!" "I have to make sure you're not hurt. There are way too many smells here that I don't recognize!" "And you should already know that hovering over me while pregnant with your pups is a really, really, really bad idea," Kagome replied in a low growl right before they came to knock on the lord and lady's chamber doors.

"Enter," called out Rin. Yoshirou had just finished eating his porridge and she was preparing him for his breast feeding. Kagome came in, followed by Aina, then Inuyasha and their two boys. Kagome had on a very irritated look on her face and Inuyasha a shifty, his ears twitching every which way.

"Hello everyone. Please find yourself a seat," Rin said as she situated Yoshirou to one of her breasts. When he did though, he did a little too eagerly. "Owe Yoshirou, no biting please," Rin scolded. "Teething already?" Kagome asked while sitting down. She was barely starting to show. "Yes. He already has two fangs with a third on the way. I plan on weaning him once this next month is over," replied Rin. Yoshirou was already falling asleep a her breast. Once she was sure that he was done, she unlatched him and was preparing to burp him, when Mika offered to burp him. Rin smiled in thanks and handed him over.

Before she started on her food though, she asked, "Did you guys already eat?" In answer Inuyasha's stomach growled loud and long. "I guess that answers that question. Mika?" "Of course my lady," she answered handing back over Yoshirou, got up and left without another word.

Once she left Rin set Yoshirou on the bed and went and finally started to eat her meal when she felt someone sit next to her. "Hello Aina." "Hello Auntie Rin." They both turned their heads and smiled at each other. Rin went back to her meal while Kagome and Inuyasha in the background were arguing again.

"Inuyasha stop hovering." "I'm not hovering." "Yes you are. I can feel your hot sticky breath on my neck." "I thought you liked my hot sticky breath." "No, right now I don't because once again you are hovering."

"Father you better listen because when she was pregnant with Aina you were the same way and then you got-" "SIT!" WHAM! Everyone else sighed in exasperation.

"You never learn do you little brother." Everyone's heads whipped around to see the new visiter. Rin immediately ran over to him and gave him a well deserved hug, which he accepted wholeheartedly.

"How were the meetings?" Rin asked. "Hn," was the only response he gave before stepping away and went over to the table and sat down, knitting his fingers together, setting his chin on top, closing his eyes, equally ignoring everyone that was in the room.

"Maybe we should go," Kagome whispered. "I think you should," Rin said still looking toward her mate. "Rin?" "Yes?" "I'm going to take Yoshirou with me too. If that's okay?" "That'll be fine. His room is two doors down. I'll also make sure your food is sent to your courters," Rin smiled as Kagome carefully lifted Yoshirou off the bed. He started to fuss ever so slightly, but settled down once Kagome started to rock him. Inuyasha, once he got up after being flattened to the floor, gestured everyone out the door. Even he knew not to mess or disturb his brother in the state that he was currently in and that state was utter annoyance.

Once everyone was out of the room, Rin turned to her mate, who had not moved a single muscle since he sat down. Rin quietly and tentatively walked over and placed a hand at his temple, startling him out of his daze. He looked around for a moment before landing his gaze on the brown eyes of his mate.

"Thank you," he quietly said, taking a large hand and placing it on her cheek. He then leaned in and took her lips ever so gently. Rin sighed at the touch. Sesshomaru parted just enough to look at her. "I have neglected you as of late," he said as he went and nuzzled her neck. Rin sighed again.

"Yes you have. I think you need to remedy that, my lord. We only have a couple hours before we need to get ready for the celebration," Rin mischievously said making Sesshomaru pause for just a moment. Making up his mind he fluidly stood up, taking her with him, bridal style. Rin squealed in the sudden movement and the walk towards their bed.

Once there he set her down in a sitting, kneeling down in front of her to be at eye level. Then he leaned for a kiss which Rin happily accepted. Gentle soon turned into hurried and passionate. Hands started to wander, untying obi's, parting clothes to uncover hidden treasures.

As soon as Sesshomaru parted Rin's kimono, his lips started to wander, making Rin gasp for air. Her chest heaving made Sesshomaru make his way straight to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling like a newborn babe. It made Rin's eyes roll back it felt so good.

Finally Sesshomaru let go to continue his way down south, spreading Rin's legs, revealing to Sesshomaru his final destination. Without preamble he plunged in, making Rin gasp in ecstasy. Rin threaded her fingers through his silver hair, making him growl. The vibration that went through Rin's body from just that growl made her gasp out loud.

"Do that again," Rin rasped out.

Sesshomaru just simply looked up and tilted his head, like a puppy would do.

"Growl," Rin replied low and long.

Sesshomaru, not one to deny her, growled, making her whole body vibrate while stimulating her nerves at the same time. Rin lurched back, eyes wide, gasping for air.

Then Sesshomaru added his fingers to the mix, stimulating her further. He could tell she was close. Her juices were flowing and she was making a lot of noise.

_Almost. There. _"Gaaahh!"

Her juices flowed right into Sesshomaru's mouth and he lapped every last ounce of it up. Standing up from his kneeling position, he took the rest of his cloths off, looking down on his mate, eyes half lidded and taking the rest of her kimono off, looking absolutely divine.

Rin scooted herself further onto the bed, Sesshomaru following her, moving in-between her legs as he did. Once at her level he kissed her sweetly while at the same time plunging in to the hilt making them moan into that same kiss.

Rin wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out almost to the point of exiting and then plunged in once more, making them both gasp once more. Then a rhythm as old as time, started out slow and steadily sped up.

In no time they were both reaching their peaks of ecstasy. They didn't even care if the whole household heard them. Once reaching their orgasms they held onto each other as if their very lives depended on it.

Once down from their high they both realized that it was time to get ready for the celebration. Sesshomaru slipped off of his mate and helped her get up. "We should probably go take a bath. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Yoshirou real quick. I'll meet you at the hot spring, shall I?" Rin said putting on a robe and gathering some bathing supplies. Sesshomaru captured her by the waist as she walked by him and molded her body with his still naked one.

"Yes, I'll see you there mate," he replied nuzzling into her neck making her moan in contentment. They stood there for a moment before Sesshomaru finally let her go. Rin turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss before orbing out of the room to go get Yoshirou.

Sesshomaru went to their closet to grab a clean robe and decided to go out the back way, which was off of his balcony. Landing on the ground he walked the rest of the way to his private hot spring. Rin and Yoshirou were already there. Rin was removing his diaper and was preparing to enter the hot spring when she spotted him walking towards them.

Smiling at him she went to the edge and sat down to dangle her feet in the water. Sesshomaru quickly disrobed and joined them at the edge. After a moment he went in and submerged himself fully, Rin and Yoshirou looking on. Sesshomaru reemerged and swam back to them and took Yoshirou into his arms and started swimming around with him. Rin just smiled and decided to join them.

The bath was very enjoyable and it was exactly what the small family needed. Once clean, Rin was the first one to step out to dry off. Then she took Yoshirou from Sesshomaru to get him dry and dressed so Sesshomaru could get out and dry off himself.

Once done, the family went to their quarters to get dressed and fully ready for the celebration. Their kimono's were already laid out for them on the bed.

Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual attire, minus his armor, but his clothing was made of finer material and Yoshirou was dressed to match him. His hair was brought up into a high ponytail, so he looked very similar to his late father. Rin was opposite them, dressing in red with white sakura's adorning her shoulder and sleeves. Her hair done half up just to keep it out of her face, nothing else.

_knock, knock, knock_

Sesshomaru went to make his way to the doors, but Rin beat him to it. It was Jaken who knocked. "Yes Master Jaken?" Rin asked politely to the little retainer. "My Lady, it is time for the celebration to start," he responded bowing in respect. If he didn't he knew that Sesshomaru would shorten his life a few more hundred years.

"We will be there shortly. Oh and Jaken," Rin said and bent down and whispered in the imp's ear. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow when Rin stood back up and Jaken bowed again, leaving and shutting the door in the process. Yoshirou was on the floor chewing on his toy not paying any mind to anything else.

Sesshomaru still had a questioning look in his eyes when Rin turned to look at him. "I just told him we'll be arriving in style," Rin said making her way over to pick up Yoshirou. Sesshomaru was still confused, but everything was made clear when Rin took his hand into her own.

And then they simply orbed out.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Everyone had arrived and waiting for the Lord and Lady of the West to arrive. There were demons chatting here and there, starting to get impatient.

There was the Lord and Lady of the North, Lord Sitka and Lady Simka. The Lord and Lady of the South, Lord Riku and Lady Amalthia, who was foreign. Then lastly there was the widow Lady of the East, Lady Ayoko. The rest were lower nobleman of some standing in their lands.

The lady had purple hued eyes with dark purple hair that almost looked black. Her attire was also a purple with black floral designs adorning it. She sat dignified in a corner of the room, keeping to herself. InuKimi saw this and almost went over to her side, but looked up and saw the most amazing thing she had set her eyes on. The entire ceiling was glowing blue.

"Everybody! Welcome the Lord and Lady of the West!" Jaken announced at the end of the room.

Orbs swirled and descended into the room. Everyone was in awe, well almost everyone. Most just looked strangely at the display. Then after a moment's notice the orbs disappeared from the room and there stood Sesshomaru and Rin holding Yoshirou. Everyone was still in a trance, until Yoshirou cooed, did the audience bow to their presence.

"Rise," Sesshomaru said with authority. Everyone obeyed and everyone waited for Sesshomaru to continue.

"My lords and ladies, honored guests, and most importantly, family," Sesshomaru spotted Inuyasha as he said this, "You have been invited tonight to celebrate my mating-" "About time!" the Lord of the South loudly said in the back, rudely interrupting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared cooly in his direction. If it was anybody else than the Lord of the South Riku, they would have been dead in an instant. Sesshomaru decided to continue with his speech.

"Everyone I would like to introduce my mate and mother to our firstborn, Lady Rin," Sesshomaru gestured toward her and she in turn bowed as much as she could with Yoshirou still in her arms. Everyone bowed in return, showing her respect as the new Lady of the West.

"This celebration is also to announce my heir. Everyone, meet my firstborn son, Yoshirou," Sesshomaru once again spoke and took his son from Rin's arms to hold him for all to see. Yoshirou started to coo and everyone young and old started to gush at how cute the little boy was. Sesshomaru then promptly gave him back to his mother.

"Now everyone, enjoy the rest of your night," Sesshomaru said, dismissing them to enjoy the festivities. Sesshomaru and Rin were about to join the throng, but Lord Riku and Lady Amalthia managed to grab their attention first.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru. Congratulations and about time too. I was getting a little worried you weren't going to settle down at all," he said a little boisterously. "Likewise," was Sesshomaru's answer. "Hey now, you can't pull that one on me anymore. I've been proudly mated for ten years now, thank you very much," Riku said a little affronted.

While the men talked Rin decided to strike up a conversation with Amalthia. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" Rin asked her, but Amalthia looked at her questioningly, like she didn't understand the question. Amalthia was very fare skinned and had golden hair, indicating that she was from a different country. Rin then gestured with her hand to her mouth as if to speak.

"Je ne parle pas voter langue," Amalthia quietly said. "Oh! Est-ce que Riku vous comprenez?" Rin asked finally understanding why Amalthia couldn't understand her. She spoke French. "Tres pea. Il tente bien," she answered looking at Riku who looked at her back, smiling and then returning to his conversation with Sesshomaru.

"Pas de soucis. Je suis sur qu'il va l'obtenir. Quie qu'il en soit comme je voulais vous demander plus tôt, comment appréciez-vous séjour?"

"Oui beaucoup. Votre maison est très grande," Amalthia said smiling ear to ear. "Merci beaucoup. I'il vous plait profiter le reste de votre séjour," Rin said in parting, as Sesshomaru led her further into thé crowd.

"So what language was that?" Sesshomaru asked into her ear. "French," Rin replied.

After they left the Lord and Lady of the South, they continued to meander the room, most of the guests congratulating them as they went. The Lord and Lady of the North said a hasty congrats but had to leave for home that night. Sesshomaru and Rin bid them farewell and a safe journey, well Rin did, Sesshomaru just nodded.

The night went on, with food and drink, but with all the excitement, little Yoshirou was already calling it a night. After eating his fill and playing with his cousins, Yoshirou fell asleep on his mother's shoulder. Rin gently rocked him, but noticed InuKimi coming towards her.

"Here," she said gesturing to take her grandchild. Rin gladly handed him over because her arm was starting to fall asleep. She had to shake it a couple times to get the feeling back. "Thank you," she replied in gratitude.

"It is no problem. I think I will take him to bed anyways and turn in myself. You enjoy the rest of your night," InuKimi said walking away to exit the room. Rin smiled as she walked away with her son. Now she looked about the room, spotted Sesshomaru, conversing with other lords and ladies that she had already forgotten the names of. Inuyasha and Kagome had already turned in for the night too, along with all their children.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a long conversation in the corner of the room earlier. She knew not what about, but by the expressions on Inuyasha's face, it was a very touchy and somber subject, but Rin would have to ask Sesshomaru later about it.

Turning her head to her left she spotted the Lady of the East. She was currently alone in a corner of the room in her own little world. Then Rin decided to approach her.

"Lady Ayoko?" Rin said getting Ayoko's attention. Her stare was hard and calculating, taking in Rin's simple yet elaborate appearance.

"So, you are the reason my only son had to die," she said with a hint of malice in her voice.

"It was not my intention for him to die, Lady Ayoko, or even your mate for that matter," Rin said, but at the mention Ayoko's mate, she looked away and stared off into the distance.

"Lady Ayoko, please at least accept my apology for everything that you have lost," Rin said a little pleadingly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"My husband was a fool and through him, our son. Even though they were stubborn mules and would not listen to my warnings of opposing the west in any way, I loved them both greatly. I will miss them," Ayoko said quietly, Rin had to strain her ears to hear what she said.

Then she turned to look at Rin with those hard eyes, but then they softened ever so slightly. "Lady Rin, during the meetings your mate discussed with me about what will happen to the east now that the lord is deceased," she said. Rin nodded her head in understanding and for her to continue.

"We both came to an understanding, now that I have no male heir and the fact that my daughters and their husbands want no part in governing the lands, the job and responsibility will go to your second born son when the time comes. His half brother Inuyasha will be steward until then," Ayoko finished.

Rin to say the least was surprised and wide eyed. "Um, how do you feel about this? This must be hard for you to relinquish hold of lands that must have been in your family for generations," Rin said, a little overwhelmed with the information that she was just told.

"What I feel at the moment doesn't concern you, Lady Rin, but I don't feel any regret at giving my lands to your family. It was bound to happen anyway," she said in reply before beginning to turn and walk away. Then she stopped and said over her shoulder, "I accept your apology, Lady Rin." And with that she made her way out of the room. Rin sighed as Lady Ayoko took her leave, then she felt a presence come sidle up to her side.

"Are you alright mate?" Sesshomaru asked into her ear, while at the same time snaking his arms around her waist. "Just tired and overwhelmed. Is it true about what Lady Ayoko said about if we had a second son he would take control of the Eastern lands and what is this about Inuyasha being the steward?" Rin asked, turning around in his embrace so she could look at him.

"Yes it is true. I did not force her to make that decision. We both came to a consensus and it went from there. Inuyasha on the other hand had to take some persuading to convince him of his new position," Sesshomaru replied true-fully. Rin could only nod her head and lean it against his chest.

"How about you go to bed. I'll send everyone on their way and I'll be there in a moment," Sesshomaru said. Rin again nodded her head, and looked up into his golden eyes, went on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips before stepping out of his embrace and left the hall.

Long day was the only phrase to describe the day's events. Rin entered her and Sesshomaru's quarter's and started to strip down out of her kimono. She didn't even bother with the covers, the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Sesshomaru came about an half hour later, to see his mate sleeping soundly and on top of the covers. He went over to her on silent feet and pulled the cover from under her to over her. He caressed her cheek for a moment and then went about getting ready for bed himself.

He undid his high ponytail, letting his silver mane flow down to where it usually is. He kicked off his boots and took off his clothing until he was in nothing but his underwear. Then he sidled into bed, next to his mate, bringing her close.

Now that everything that was making them run like chickens with their heads cut off, it was time to start building what they have already begun to build; family.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Finally! It has been a long time hasn't it. Well I am sorry for the wait, what with school starting for my daughter and everything else, like harvest season, I have been really, really, really, busy. **

** Well now you don't have to wait no longer. Here is Ch. 21 for your enjoyment. And like I said last chapter about putting up a new story, I am calling it "Cursed". Look for it. **

** Okay for anyone you reviews you will get a yummy virtual chocolate chip cookie.**

** Until next time peeps. R/R.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 22**

_Oh Spring how have I missed you._

Yes you have guessed it, it was finally spring. The snow was melted and the rains came to make things come back to life again.

Rin was currently in one of her favorite gardens, tending to it with loving care. She refused for any of the servants to tend this one. Along with court matters and other responsibilities that came with being the Lady of the West, Rin wanted time to relax and gardening was the one thing that helped her relax, other than Sesshomaru.

"Mama," came a voice from behind her. Rin glanced to see Yoshirou rubbing his eyes like he was sleepy. Rin then noticed that it was about mid afternoon and way past Yoshirou's nap time. "Are you sleepy little man?" Rin asked her son. Yoshirou nodded his head and yawned in answer. Rin smiled and picked him up to take him to his room.

It had been approximately three months since the party and now Yoshirou was five months, in human years, but he looked like he was an eight month old. He was also officially off the breast and with no more breastfeeding, Rin's cycle came back.

It was quite hectic that first month when she went into "heat" after so long. Sesshomaru smelled it before it even came, so he discussed it with her, while trying really hard not to take her where she stood, Rin got an idea. She went to Kagome for a little help with her idea. Kagome was of course happy to help. So together they made a necklace to hide Rin's scent, not completely, but to keep the edge off so Sesshomaru wouldn't jump her at every second of the day.

Once they were done, they used Inuyasha a guinea pig to see if it worked. His smart ass remark was, "Well at least she doesn't smell like shit," Rin put her head in her hands and Kagome gave him a well deserved sit.

That was two months ago.

To say the least Sesshomaru was a little bit exasperated that he couldn't get a clear whiff of her scent during that one week out of every month that she was in heat. Rin was adamant that they wait before having more children, so to spare himself the trouble he left for patrol to blow off some steam.

Rin sighed as she put her son down for his nap. Looking at him now she could tell when he grew up to be an adult, he would be just as striking if not more so than his father. Rin bent and kissed him on the forehead.

She left his room quietly and went to her own chambers to clean up before dinner, but once she looked into the mirror, she knew she needed more than a quick rinse in the water basin. She needed a long bath.

_knock, knock, knock_

"Enter," Rin said looking to the door to see who was there. The door opened to let in Mika, toting a tray of tea and on her back a sleeping babe. A month ago Mika brought into the world a baby girl.

"Good afternoon my lady. I've come to bring your tea," Mika said, turning to face her, but ended up giggling at her lady's appearance. Rin smiled back sheepishly and turned back to the water basin to quickly get most of the dirt and mud off her hands and face.

"Better?" Rin asked showing her appearance again. Mika just nodded her approval. "Would there be anything else I can do for you?" Mika asked. "Actually could you keep me company for a while?" Rin asked. Mika smiled a small smile and sat down as soon as her lady did.

Rin poured herself some tea and wrapped her hands around the cup to warm her hands. Rin sighed. "Is something bothering you, Lady Rin?" Mika asked tentatively.

"Mika, do you think I'm selfish?" Rin asked quietly. Mika was a little surprised by the question. "No my lady. I do not think you are selfish. What made you ask such a question?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. I think because I'm denying him this one week out of every month now, I feel that I'm pushing him away," Rin said looking down, deep in thought. Mika stayed silent. Rin looked back up. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Do you want my honest opinion, my lady?" Mika asked. Rin nodded her head. "Well…I think that you just need to reassure him. Don't let doubt seep into his mind," Mika said carefully, making sure that her lady understood. Rin looked down again, deep in thought again. Then Mika spoke again, making Rin look back up.

"Now let me ask you a question," Mika said, Rin nodded for her to continue, "What does he do once he gets home from his patrols?" Rin blushed at the question. Mika just smiled because she knew exactly what they did. Sometimes Mika had to watch Yoshirou just so Sesshomaru could whisk Rin off to their bedroom to do…you know what.

Once Rin's blush died down somewhat and she looked back up and smiled. "Thank you Mika," Rin said. "Anytime my lady," Mika responded.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was pacing.

It had been a week since her and Mika's conversation and Sesshomaru still hasn't come home.

_Where in the world is he?_

Rin finally stopped pacing and looked at her son. He was staring at her kind of funny. "I'm sorry little man. Mommy just wondering when daddy is coming home again," she said, sighing and then kneeling to get down to his level.

"Mama," Yoshirou said patting her cheek. Rin smiled at her son, he was so smart.

"Can you say 'daddy'?" Rin asked her son, emphasizing 'daddy' with her mouth. Yoshirou smiled at her antics. Rin tried again.

"Can you say 'daddy'?"

"Da," Yoshirou finally attempted to say, but then he lifted his head like he heard something far off. "Da," he said again, turning around to crawl in the direction of the door.

It took Rin a while to finally hear footsteps coming towards the room. She recognized the even steps coming and she just simply smiled as the door slide open to reveal, Sesshomaru.

"Da," Yoshirou said again, making Sesshomaru look down on his son. A softness came to his eyes at his son staring so intently at him.

While father and son where regarding each other, Rin was looking at the elongated package on Sesshomaru's back. Curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

Getting up, she asked, "Sesshomaru, what do you have on your back?" Sesshomaru took his eyes off his son, and what Rin saw in those eyes was a sort of mischievousness, it made Rin cock on eyebrow.

Then swiftly he picked up Yoshirou and left the room. Rin was a little baffled to say the least by his behavior, so as fast as she could she got up and followed, but was met with an empty hallway.

_Where did he go?_

She started to turn in the general direction he might of gone,which was left, but then heard him chuckle right behind her. She turned and he wasn't there. She just shook her head and headed in that direction instead.

After wandering around for a bit she finally found him in one of the gardens. Yoshirou was giggling happily, chasing his father via orbing. He has yet to learn to walk, let alone run.

Sesshomaru had taken off his armor and swords and whatever was on his back on the ground nearby. Rin was watching Sesshomaru and Yoshirou chase each other. It made her smile at the scene.

Sesshomaru watched his son attempt to catch him. Just as he got close enough, Sesshomaru would move a little distance away. Yoshirou would reappear, look around for him, get a little pout on his face, but then try again. Sesshomaru had to give his son some credit, at his age right now, he is a fast learner.

Just when Sesshomaru made his move to get away from his son, his son surprised him by changing directions and caught him. Sesshomaru was so caught off guard that he fell backwards. Yoshirou was giggling madly.

"Da," he said patting his father on the cheek.

"Okay, if you two are done, it is time to get ready for dinner," Rin said calling both of them to attention to their audience.

Sesshomaru got up swiftly, still holding Yoshirou in his arms and went to Rin's side. Bending down, Sesshomaru captured her lips with his own. It was such a soft kiss, Rin didn't want it to end, but with Yoshirou still in Sesshomaru's arms they would have to wait until later.

Parting, Sesshomaru handed over Yoshirou so he could gather his things and they all headed inside together.

"So you never answered my question from earlier," Rin said as she changed out of current kimono and into a cleaner one.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised, took the package and placed it on the table. He slowly opened it up to reveal a sword.

"Is that…?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"This will be Yoshirou's when he is ready."

Rin looked at the sword intently noticing that it was considerably longer than either of Sesshomaru's swords.

She looked at Sesshomaru then as he closed the lid to the case. He turned to look at her, with a mutual understanding between them. Yoshirou would not receive it until he was ready.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Evening came quickly and Yoshirou was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Rin rubbed his little back in circles and then making sure he was completely asleep, she set him down in his bed.

After tucking him in, Rin left the room quietly and headed to her own chambers, but once entering she was a little disappointed to find it empty. Sighing she went about her business, undressing and putting on her night kimono. Then she grabbed her brush and started to brush out the tangles that had accumulated in her hair during the day. She was so into her task, her back facing the door, it opened to reveal her mate, that she didn't notice him.

Sesshomaru watched her doing her task as he went about his, to undress himself, making next to no noise as he did. He the only thing he had on were his hakama's, as he quietly stalked towards his unsuspecting mate.

Swiftly he picked her up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise, but he sealed her lips, effectively silencing her.

They were quick to deepen the kiss, tongues tangling with each other, it had been a while since they had a chance to be alone together, intimately.

Sesshomaru turned around so he could place his mate on the bed, lips still locked. Once on the bed, Rin immediately went to go to untie her mate's pants and he did the same to her robe. Both were eager to get the skin to skin contact they both desperately needed.

As soon as Sesshomaru had Rin bare he left her lips, leaving her panting heavily, to start heading south. Rin gasped as he reached her left breast, suckling and nipping it. Getting bored with that side, he equally tortured the right one. Rin was so into it, she occasionally moved her hips, grinding against his erection, making him growl.

"Patience love," he said low, letting go of her breast he went to her treasure and immediately started to delve into her already seeping juices. Rin was gasping and moaning the entire time he teased her.

"Sesshomaru…please…I need…you…inside…Ah," Rin managed to say before Sesshomaru put two fingers inside to tease her deeper. Not exactly what she meant, but right now she couldn't think straight at the moment.

Sesshomaru teased her slowly, making the build up to her orgasm that much more explosive and when she did she sprayed juices all the way up his arm. Rin panted and occasionally twitched as she came down from her first and hopefully not her last orgasm for the night.

After licking her juices off of his hand, he went slowly up her body, licking and kissing his way up until he was aligned with her entrance and not even asking if she was ready, he moved his way in. It was an eye rolling sensation.

Rin then moved her legs to his waist and curled her arms underneath his armpits to grab onto his shoulders from behind and thrusted her hips into his, earning a guttural growl from Sesshomaru.

Not holding back any longer Sesshomaru started to move at a steady pace, Rin matching his every thrust.

"Ah…Ah…fa-as-ter…Ses-ss," Rin tried to say, but Sesshomaru understood her all to clearly, so he complied to his lady's request. He thrusted faster.

Rin was close to orgasming again and Sesshomaru could tell, but before she could, he pulled out, making her gasp, and flipped her over and took her from behind. It wasn't long after that she came.

Sesshomaru came himself two more thrusts later, filling her with his seed. After coming down from their high and their breathing had calmed, Sesshomaru pulled out and settled next to his equally exhausted mate.

Rin moved so she could lay across his chest. After a moment of silence she said, "I've missed you." "I know," he replied, "Rest now."

Rin smiled against his chest, but before falling completely asleep, she added, "I love you."

"I know."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was a couple days later that Rin received a letter from Kagome.

_Dear Rin,_

_I just felt writing to you because none of us haven't heard from you in a while. So how are you? How is Yoshirou? Bet he's growing like a weed. How is Sesshomaru? Probably can't tell, but then again you could tell better than anyone._

_Anyways I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor. I would like all three of you to come to the birth of our fourth child. I'm not due till next month so no rush or anything, but I'd really like it if you were there._

_So send me a response as soon as you can and if you have to, drag Sesshomaru along too. I don't mind, Inuyasha might, but hey, brother's were meant to fight right?_

_Hehe, so anyways, let me know, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome and fam._

Rin smiled to the letter. _Yes, I think we should all get out of this house._

Now to ask Sesshomaru.

Rin left the sitting room and headed towards her mates study. Once there she knocked politely, "Enter Rin," was Sesshomaru's response and she entered.

Upon entering Rin found her mate lounging against one of the window sills, looking outside. Rin went to his side and bent to kiss the hollow behind his ear. Sesshomaru jolted out of his daze and turned to settle her in-between his legs.

"Hello mate," he said, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Hello mate," she said back, tilting her head so he could have more access.

He moved quickly and put his mate at arms length to look at her closely. Rin just looked at him innocently.

"Out with it," he said simply.

Rin giggled. "Well you definitely caught me, but I just got a letter from Kagome..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"…and she has requested for all of us to be there for her when she gives birth," Rin finished, looking hopefully at him.

"I'm not going," he said after a moment of silence.

"Ah come on. I was hoping that you would come. I had planned something a little special for us, just us two. Yoshirou can be watched by your-"

"I am going to stop you right there. Yoshirou is not staying in the same room as my half brother. His stupidity will rub off," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, pursed her lips, and a light started to shine in her eyes that was kind of making Sesshomaru a little uneasy.

_Uh oh this can't be good._

Then Rin went up to him and got real close, close enough to let her kiss him, but she went to his ear instead and started to whisper in quick succession.

As she did, Sesshomaru eyes started to widen and his breath caught.

Rin stood back, with a little blush on her cheeks and said, "Now that will give you a little incentive. You have a until my next heat cycle to decide." With that Rin turned on her heel and left Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

Let's just say Sesshomaru was slightly frozen in his current position against the window. Finally he blinked and shook himself vigorously.

Then he started to pace. _She's said she is ready and I know the perfect place. _Sesshomaru smirked and left the room to give Rin his answer in the form of intensive love making. Thank goodness it was still Yoshirou's nap time.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was currently packing a clothing bag for Yoshirou. Yoshirou was in the room with her and he knew something was going on because he was constantly trying to help her.

He was excited, she could tell. Sesshomaru and Rin decided that Yoshirou would stay with his grandmother. After really thinking about it, Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't really be up to anything, especially with a new pup.

Once she was done, she set the pack next to the door, then she turned and kneeled to coax Yoshirou to her. Yoshirou looked to his mother and stood. On slightly unsteady feet, he walked towards her. Rin smiled to her son, he had started to walk the past week.

Once he reached her, she picked him up and out the door. They were planning to leave right after lunch, because Rin got a letter from Inuyasha, saying that Kagome's water had broke. Rin was excited because after stopping at Inuyasha and Kagome's Sesshomaru and Rin would drop off Yoshirou at InuKimi's.

They would be gone for an entire week.

Making it to the dining room Rin sat Yoshirou down in his chair. Sesshomaru had yet to join them so they started to eat without him. Once finished Rin cleaned up her son.

"Let's go find daddy, yes?" Yoshirou just giggled and with that they left the dinning room. They first went to his study, but did not find him there. They went to the training grounds and dojo, didn't find him there either.

Rin was puzzled as she started to go towards one of gardens he is so fond of until Jaken came running towards them.

"My lady! I have been looking for you everywhere," he said huffing and puffing.

"What is it Master Jaken?" Rin asked putting her son down on his feet. He immediately started to walk towards the green imp. Jaken was still wary of the little child so he simply sidestepped him. Yoshirou paid no mind and walked past him.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru sent me to find you. He told me to tell you that he had to leave early, but he will meet you at Inuyasha's village in the evening," Jaken reported, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Thank you Master Jaken," Rin said, sighing. _How typical. Men._

Just then, without Jaken least suspecting, Yoshirou came up behind him, concentrating on his feet, bumped into him, knocking both of them over.

"Gaaah! Get off me you little half-"

"Jaken!" Jaken immediately stopped midsentance. He knew exactly what would have happened if he had called the little lord a half breed. He knew Lord Sesshomaru's wrath, but if you ever tested Rin's temper…let's just say it could be just as ugly.

Looking up, Jaken suddenly felt very small than he already was.

Rin stared at him hard for a moment, hoping he got the message.

"I am sorry, my lady. That will not happen again," Jaken said bowing low once Yoshirou made it off of him, oblivious to what was almost said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Saying that in front of Lord Sesshomaru, he won't be a lenient as me. Understand?"

"Yes my lady," Jaken saying into the floor.

"Now is AhUn already saddled?"

"Yes!" Jaken said bouncing up from his position on the floor.

"Good and thank you. We will be taking our leave then. Yoshirou come here please," Rin said looking behind her. Yoshirou had made it almost to the corner when she called him. He tried to turn upon hearing her, but instead landing on his butt.

Rin smiled kindly and patiently waited for him.

Once he got to her, she picked him up and promptly orbed to his room to get the things she packed for him, then orbed to the stables to find AhUn waiting patiently for her.

"Hello AhUn. Sorry to keep you waiting," Rin said setting down Yoshirou temporarily to put his bag in the saddle bags attached to AhUn's saddle. AhUn grunted in response.

One of the heads went down to inspect Yoshirou. Yoshirou was a little unsure of what to do. He wasn't very often around the two headed dragon. So he stayed perfectly still as AhUn sniffed him. They grunted again, pulling their heads back up, just as Rin came back around to the front.

"Ready to go little man?" Rin asked him. Yoshirou raised his arms to be picked up. Rin picked him up and led AhUn out of the stables. Once outside, Rin situated Yoshirou on the saddle and then got on behind him and with click of the reigns AhUn took off.

It wasn't an hour later that they arrived at the village. Upon landing they were greeted by Inuyasha and Kagome's children.

"Why hello children. Where is your father?" Rin asked expecting Inuyasha to be with them.

"Father went into the hut a little while ago. We heard a baby cry, but nothing since," Ichiru, the oldest, said.

"Well that just means that the baby is born, and you father was allowed to be let in," Rin said matter of factly, getting down from AhUn's saddle.

"Where is Uncle Sesshomaru?" Aina asked looking around for her uncle.

"Oh he won't be here till late, besides we were only planning on staying the night."

Aina gave a little pout, but then gave it up when she heard the door to their hut being pushed aside.

And there was Inuyasha holding a small bundle in his arms. "Come here kids and meet your new baby brother, Akio," Inuyasha said crouching down so they could see their new sibling. The little baby had dark hair, but with streaks of silver running through and he inherited the doggy ears from his father.

"Congratulations Inuyasha," Rin said, making Inuyasha look up. He just smirked.

"You can go inside and see Kagome if ya want," he said looking back to his new addition.

"Is it okay if Yoshirou stays out here with you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head in answer, not taking his eyes off of his third son.

"Stay with your cousins and uncle, okay Yoshirou," Rin said to her son, setting him down on his feet. Seeing this Aina went over to him and took his hand. Rin smiled appreciatively and went inside the hut.

It was little dark, but Rin found her way to one of the rooms that held Kagome, already cleaned up, a woman from the village already getting up to leave.

"Long time no see Rin," Kagome said quietly.

"Sorry that I didn't make it in time," Rin said sitting down next to her friend.

"It's no problem. How long will you be staying?"

"Just the night."

"Okay then. Thank you for coming,"

"Your welcome and congratulations, he's quite the cutie," Rin giggled and then sighed looking into space wondering what her next little one would look like.

"So when are you and Sesshomaru going to give Yoshirou a sibling?" Kagome asked, breaking Rin out of her reverie.

"We were actually planning on trying for another child this next week," Rin said still blushing.

Kagome giggled and then the door just opened to reveal Inuyasha carrying in his son. He gently laid him in a basket and turned around. He looked lovingly at his mate and she in turn returned that same look.

"Well," Rin said interrupting their moment, "did you have anything planned for dinner Kagome?"

"Um, well, no," Kagome said ashamedly.

"It's okay I'll whip something up. Do you have any fresh meat?"

"Unfortunately no. I was going to have Inuyasha go hunting and then Akio decided to grace with his presence."

"That's okay, he can still do that," turning to Inuyasha, Rin said, "lnuyasha can you go hunting and take the boys. I'll keep Aina and Yoshirou with me. Sound like a plan?"

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome deeply before leaving the room and yelling, "Boys! Let's go hunting!"

Then Aina came barging in. "Mom! Why can't I go hunting?" she whined. "Aina, shhh, you will wake up your brother and it is because you are not old enough yet. Not until next year. You need to be patient," Kagome said sternly. Aina just pouted.

"Aina? Where is Yoshirou?" Rin asked.

Aina looked confused and then it dawned on her that she left her little cousin outside all by himself. "Uh-oh," Aina said sheepishly, but Rin was already out the door.

Rin made it outside, but found her son happily playing on top of AhUn. Rin let out a sigh of relief.

Aina came outside looking a little crestfallen. She went straight to her aunt and said, "I am sorry Aunt Rin. It won't happen again."

"It is okay Aina, but you must understand that Yoshirou is not yet a year old even though he looks close to it. He still needs to be watched closely, okay?"

Aina nodded her head in understanding.

"Now that we have that taken care of, how about you grab some baskets because we are going to collect some stuff for dinner."

Aina smiled and ran off to grab her mothers baskets and when she came out, she, her aunt and cousin went to the gardens and collect various items for dinner.

Once done they went inside the hut to start preparing dinner and during that time Inuyasha and the boys came back with a with a small buck. Inuyasha stayed outside with it and cleaned it, giving Rin some meat for the stew that she was preparing along with a side of rice.

Rin took a break, letting the stew simmer, Yoshirou was taking a nap in a room, and went outside for some fresh air.

Breathing in the fresh air, Rin looked around at the area, noticing ever so slightly that the village had grown since she had lived here. She just now realized that it has been close to thirteen years and in ordinary human years she would be approximately thirty-one years old right now. Rin sighed looking to the forest now and found that Sesshomaru was coming towards her.

Rin smiled brightly and went to meet him halfway.

"Hello my lord."

"Hello my lady."

They both stood there for a moment before Rin took his hand and led him towards the hut. Once they made it inside, Rin noticed that Kagome was already up and moving, stirring the stew.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't expect you to be up," Rin said, still holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Well after having four children, I can't stand to be in bed for long periods of time, except when I'm actually sleeping. Oh, hello big brother," Kagome said, directing the last part towards Sesshomaru.

"Hn," was all he said before settling himself down in a corner, out of the way. Rin just shook her head and gathered eating dishes and utensils.

"Mama," Rin turned to the voice of his son, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Rin went to him and picked him up, but then felt his butt. Wet. "Come on little man. Let's get you out of these clothes," Rin said, going to a bag she brought in and proceeded to get him out of said clothes and putting on clean ones.

Sesshomaru watched from his corner. He couldn't wait till he had her pupped again. Just a couple more days.

Once Rin was done, Kagome was already calling everyone inside for dinner. Everyone gathered around the fire and food was handed out and everyone ate with great gusto (Inuyasha).

During that time Sesshomaru was introduced to the new member of the family. He nodded his head in approval and went outside.

After that time went by fast and soon it was time for bed. Yoshirou was to sleep in the boy's room and Rin and Sesshomaru were to sleep wherever they chose.

After putting Yoshirou down, Rin went to find where her mate was and after some time looking, found him outside at the edge of the forest. Walking up to him she interlaced her fingers with his.

"You should get some sleep Rin," Sesshomaru said after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

Leaning down so he could look at her straight in the eyes, he said, "Because tomorrow night you won't be getting any."

Rin blushed at the implications and very heated in other areas. Good thing she put on that necklace because Sesshomaru would be all over her right now.

"Okay," Rin whispered and gently pressed her lips to his. In a way sealing the deal. Then she turned and left.

But when she laid on the futon given to her, she couldn't get to sleep at all. She tossed and turned all night, having very naughty thoughts. Eventually she did find sleep, but all too soon morning came and she woke up to a crying babe and Yoshirou calling out to her.

_ This is going to be a long day._

Before she knew it, they were ready to head out towards InuKimi's castle in the sky.

Rin said goodbye to everyone and so did Yoshirou in his own way, Sesshomaru just stayed by AhUn being his usual anti social self.

Once the goodbyes were done, Rin and Yoshirou were safely upon AhUn and they took off, with Sesshomaru in the lead.

Rin took in the scenery as it went past and she felt absolutely free when she was up in the air. Yoshirou was enjoying it too, his arms out in the air.

Sesshomaru looked back a few times and enjoyed what he saw.

Sooner than he expected they made it to his mother's castle without incident and his mother was there to greet them when they landed.

"Well where is my grandson?" InuKimi said right off the bat.

Rin got off AhUn, taking her son and setting him down on his feet. Giving him a little push, he started walking toward his grandmother.

InuKimi kneeled down to receive her grandson, a smile in her eyes, but not on her face. She, like Sesshomaru, still had a hard time expressing her emotions visually.

"When are you two planning on leaving?" InuKimi asked, standing up with Yoshirou in her arms.

"Well, um-"

"I planned us leaving the moment we had Yoshirou settled," Sesshomaru said, sparing Rin having to explain.

InuKimi nodded her head and turned around to head inside. Rin gathered Yoshirou's bag and headed inside herself with Sesshomaru following close behind.

InuKimi headed to a room and opened it. It was a bedroom and that's when Rin noticed that Yoshirou had fallen asleep in his grandmother's arms. Rin set the bag down and went over to where he lay and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be good little man," Rin whispered and then turned to find Sesshomaru waiting just outside the door.

"Wait for me by the gate. I need to talk to my mother for a moment," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Rin nodded, taking one last look at her sleeping son, turned and left.

Rin was on edge. She had never left her son alone with someone else to watch over him. She was wringing her hands by the time she reached the front entrance of the castle. What did Kagome call this feeling? Separation anxiety, that's what it was called and she was feeling it bad.

She waited a good five minutes before she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Turning around she saw her mate coming towards her. Her separation anxiety calmed down somewhat, looking at him, in his calm and cool demeanor.

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Well this is the first time I have been away from Yoshirou and I'm feeling really anxious," Rin replied, playing with her fingers.

"You needn't worry. Yoshirou is in safe hands, believe it or not," Sesshomaru said, going down nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Rin sighed in contentment, bringing her hands up to encircle his neck.

"Are you ready?"

Rin just nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then feeling as light as air, she knew they were flying. Where? No idea. The location where they were going to spend their 'quality time' together was still as mystery to her.

She closed her eyes for the entire trip. It was so relaxing that she was starting to doze a little.

Sesshomaru looked down on her, completely relaxed in his arms. _She is so beautiful._

But before they both knew it, Sesshomaru descended to land. Rin reopened her eyes to eye their current location. She gasped.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she asked, "Why are we here?"

Where they were currently, was the place that changed both their lives. It was the place where Rin died, for the third time.

"Rin you remember I told you that I was planning on mating with you that night, correct?"

"Yes I do, but-"

"I was not going to do it here. We have to walk to get to our final destination," Sesshomaru said taking Rin's hand in his own as he navigated her over gauges in the ground that were made ten years ago.

Rin looked around at the clearing but it was soon blocked by forest. Rin then looked ahead, but it was hard to see around Sesshomaru's broad back. The trees were closely packed together that it blocked the sun, so it made it dark, but Rin trusted Sesshomaru.

The trees soon started to thin and that is when Sesshomaru stopped. Still holding her hand, he pulled her so she was standing right beside him.

When she took a look at her surroundings she was in awe. In front of her was the biggest willow tree she had ever seen. Behind it was a wall of rock. There was a mist coming out from under the willow's branches, maybe indicating that there was a hot spring underneath. To top it off there were fireflies flitting here and there.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru then. He was staring at her intently. He simply nodded his head, closing his eyes when he did, confirming her suspicions.

"May I?"

He nodded his head, giving her the go ahead to venture in the willow's bows.

Once under the tree, Rin found the hot spring that was creating the mist and a cave. The hot spring was just outside, so Rin had to go around to enter the cave. Once inside, it was set up for a long term stay. To her right was a bed of furs and to her left was some food set on a low table.

_He is so thoughtful._

Rin turned back around and found Sesshomaru standing right behind her, startling her just a bit. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Rin noticed that his armor was already off and she could already feel the heat radiating off of him. His close proximity made her extremely aroused.

Sesshomaru unfortunately couldn't smell it because of the necklace she was still wearing, so instead of initiating the "act", he lead her to the makeshift table full of food. He sat her down, confusion written on her face.

"You are going to need your strength. I'll be in the hot spring when you are done," he simply said, noting the blush that appeared on her face. With that he turned around and headed out of the cave, undressing as he went, leaving Rin feeling hot.

_And he says I'm the tease._

Rin just shook her head and turned to the meal that had been prepared for her. She ate quickly as she could without choking and once she deemed herself full, she took a deep breath and took off the necklace that was hiding her scent and set it on the table.

She then got up and headed out of the cave to find Sesshomaru. She couldn't see him at first, the mist was obscuring his figure. She gently started to take off her clothes and once she was bare she dipped a toe in the water to test the temperature. Once she deemed it fit, she stepped fully in, the water coming up to her waist. Then she submerged herself completely, swimming in the general direction of Sesshomaru's silhouette.

Sesshomaru watched her the entire time, waiting in anticipation, a slight tinge of red coming to his eyes. When she went under, he moved from his current position and went under himself.

Under the water they met in the middle and came together in their arms, Rin's arms around his neck, Sesshomaru's arms around her waist. Then he brought them up for air. That is when Sesshomaru went in for the first kiss of many that would happen that night. Rin accepted with much needed fervor.

Rin then noticed that Sesshomaru's erection was prodding her stomach, so she detached one of her arms and slithered it in-between them and started to stroke him.

Sesshomaru's breath caught once she started to touch him and he let out a growl which reverberated throughout Rin's entire being. While she was stroking him, he in turn slithered one of his own arms and started to tease around her entrance. Rin started to moan into his mouth as he teased her faster, but she had to part to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru pulled away then, wrapped her legs around his waist and exited the hot spring to go to the cave. He wanted to taste her, badly and he couldn't exactly do that in the water, but once out of the water her smell hit him like a ton of bricks. From her usual flower smell, cherry blossoms and lilies to be exact, mixed with that now was something spicy, like cinnamon. It was an aphrodisiac he couldn't wait to taste.

Once inside the cave Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet, making sure they were spread to his liking. Taking her face in his hands he gently as he could kissed her full on the mouth. Rin wanted more but Sesshomaru moved away and started to make his way down, teasing her most sensitive areas.

He finally made it to his most desired destination, taking a deep inhale and stuck his tongue as far as it would go inside of her.

Rin gasped out loud, her eyes rolling. How she was still standing, she did not know. She couldn't really concentrate on anything else other than the fact that Sesshomaru was bringing her to her peak at an alarmingly fast rate.

Sesshomaru noticed that his mate was getting wet fast, the outer area already swollen with blood flow. Sesshomaru loved every minute of it, but he had to pull away because he wanted to see her reaction when he put his fingers in the mix.

Rin looked down at why he stopped and noticed the red eyes he was sporting, made her even hotter if that was possible.

Sesshomaru then cupped her waiting entrance, making her gasp a little. Then he moved his hand forward until he was able to stick his middle finger inside of her. He watched her every reaction. To say the least it was making him harder, watching her eyes glaze over, her mouth open in a gasp. He hadn't even started pumping his finger yet.

Rin moved her hips in impatience. Sesshomaru held her in place, making sure she did not move. Then he finally moved his finger, then added a second finger, Rin throwing her head back in a silent scream. He moved his fingers faster, adding a third finger.

"Ah…Sess…ah…almost…there!" Rin cried out, completely losing it as she came. Sesshomaru's mouth right there as her juices started flowing, lapping up everything.

Rin was weak in the knees and she would have collapsed if Sesshomaru had not caught her.

"We're not done yet, _mate,_" Sesshomaru whispered low into her ear. Sesshomaru lifted her up and turned her around so he could take her from behind. Rin breath caught at the abruptness as he bent her over, grabbed her hips, placed his erection at her entrance and rammed himself full hilt, making Rin cry out all the while still standing.

Sesshomaru started moving holding onto her hips for leverage. Rin on the other hand had nothing to hold onto, so she just let him do his thing while at the same time enjoying the feeling of being pushed to the brink again.

"I…I…am…going…to…AH!"

Sesshomaru rammed into her two more times before he to came himself, biting into her shoulder, remarking her in the process.

Rin was absolutely exhausted and could not stand any longer and she almost fell down as Sesshomaru moved away from her. Sesshomaru caught her just in time and laid her on the furs.

Sesshomaru's eyes were back to normal as he looked at her sleepy form. He bent down and kissed her sweetly before she sighed and fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before burying his nose in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath.

_My Rin, we are expecting once again._

But that did not stop him from making love to her again and again as the days went by.

Before they knew though a week had passed and it was time to leave.

They quickly got dressed and left their little hideaway, to go pick up their son and to tell him that he has a sibling on the way.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_six months later…_

One sibling. Ya right.

Rin sighed, supporting her over large belly with one arm and the other rubbing her lower back. They have come to find that over the months that Rin is carrying twins.

Yoshirou was taking it pretty well, still a little confused as to why his mother was getting a large belly, but slowly he started to get used to the idea that he would not be the only child in the family no more.

Rin was watching said son play with a toy katana that his father had given him. For a one year old that looks like two year old, he was starting to get the hang of it.

WHACK!

Well kind of. Yoshirou had just whacked himself in the nose with it. He scrunched up his face as if he was going to cry, but he breathed in and out and continued with what he was trying to do, not shedding a single tear.

_Such a tough guy already._

Rin was proud of her son, but soon it would become very hectic around the household with two more sets of feet running around.

Speaking of two sets of feet, one set was pushing against her bladder. The hand that was supporting her belly tried to massage it away, but it was no use, she had to go to the bathroom. Again. She sighed and tried to stand up. Maybe the word tried is not the right word. Struggling is more correct in what she was attempting to do.

That was when Mika came in, with her little daughter toddling behind her. Seeing her lady struggle to get up was amusing, but with carrying twins she knew that it had to be no easy task.

"My lady? Would you like some help?" she asked, gaining attention from Rin.

"Yes please," Rin said gratefully holding out her hand. Mika took it and helped her up, making sure she was steady before she let go. As Rin went to do her business, Mika watched the children interact. Her daughter, who she named Asage, was watching Yoshirou intently. Yoshirou started to get self conscience of the fact that he had an audience now.

Asage already knowing her place, bowed to the little lord. Yoshirou being a little gentleman bowed back.

"Yosh," Asage attempted to say his name. Yoshirou blushed as he said, "Hello Miss Asage." He blushed harder as she giggled.

Mika smiled and that is when Rin came back in, huffing and puffing like she was out of breath.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

"Yes, they are just stretching their legs out. Ooo, I don't remember Yoshirou being this rough on me."

"Well my lady, you weren't carrying twins your first pregnancy either. How about you get off your feet."

"And that's another thing," Rin said as she sat down, "swollen feet. They suck and they make walking difficult." She sighed as she carefully set herself down. Mika helped prop up her feet.

"Thank you Mika," Rin said as the children decided to join them. Yoshirou placed his hands oh his mothers belly and felt his soon to be siblings moving. Asage watched from a respectable distance.

Then Rin felt a sharp pain in her side. She sucked in a sharp breath and waited for it to subside.

"Mommy?" Yoshirou asked questioningly. "I'm okay baby, really," Rin said trying to reassure her child as the slight pain went away.

"Are you sure my lady?" asked Mika, eyeing Rin carefully. Mika's senses were in overdrive, listening to the infants' heartbeats. "I'll by okay Mika. Hopefully that was just a fluke."

Mika just nodded her head in affirm. "I will go make some tea. Do you mind if you watch Asage?"

"Not at all. I'm not going anywhere," Rin said trying to reassure Mika. She watched Mika go, her daughter and Yoshirou were on the floor playing again.

Meanwhile Mika took a detour to go to the dojo to seek out her mate. She found him quickly and ushered him so they could talk alone.

"What is it mate?"

"I need you to go find Lord Sesshomaru," Mika said.

"Is Lady Rin…?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. It will be a while still before she starts pushing, but you need to go find Lord Sesshomaru now," Mika urged him.

Her mate nodded his head. Sesshomaru had to leave to take care of some demon troublemakers on his southern most border. His general offered to take care of the matter himself, with the lady so close to birth, but Sesshomaru said he would take care of it himself. That was a week ago.

"I'll leave immediately," Mika's mate said, giving her a chaste kiss and left her side. Mika watched him go and went to the kitchens to get the tea she said she would get.

Once done she grabbed the tray and went to tend to her lady. She got there and heard her lady's breathing and it was heavy. Mika slid the door open to find her lady on the edge of the bed, clutching it for dear life.

"My lady!" Mika cried out, setting down the tea on a nearby table. She went to her side and Rin unconsciously grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Breath my lady. There you go, I can sense it going away," Mika couched her, Rin's breathing coming out more steady.

"Definitely not a fluke. That was my third contraction since you've been gone. I asked another servant to watch the children and I was wondering if you sent anyone for Sesshomaru yet?" Rin asked looking to her maid for a confirmation.

"I have sent my mate to fetch him. He should be able to locate him quickly. Has your water broken yet?" Mika reassured her.

"No and that's good because when he gets back I am going to kick his ass!"

Mika looked at her, shocked that she would curse and at her lord no less. Then she felt her hand being squeezed again and Rin's breathing was becoming deep and hard again.

"I'm sorry-it's the labor talking-I don't even think I could take him-It's just that this fucking hurts! Le baiser! Merde! Je ne serai jamais le laisser se m'a encore enceinte! Merde!"

Mika was really glad that when Rin started to spout in a different language she couldn't understand it, but she had a good feeling that she was cursing her mate again.

Once the contraction subsided, Rin let go of Mika's hand and tried to get more onto the bed so she could lay down. Mika helped her as much as she could, getting her as relaxed as possible.

_several hours later…_

"Can I push yet?! I really want to push!" Rin yelled through another contraction.

"Not yet my lady, but you are almost there. A little more patience, please," Mika said calmly.

"Patience my ass! Please, please!" Rin yelled again. "Where is Sesshomaru?!" she yelled out randomly.

"He has yet to arrive and with that snow storm going outside it might slow him down," Mika said.

Rin fell back exhausted, sweaty, and breathing hard. The contractions were close together and she did not know if she was going to hold on much longer.

_ Sesshomaru if you are not here by the time I start pushing, you are dead meat._ Contraction.

"Ah! Shit!"

"Remember to breath Lady Rin! Breath!"

"I can't! I can't take it anymore! Please let me push! Please!"

Mika sighed and uncovered her and looked to see how far Rin was at. Mika's eye's widened, surprised to already see that one of the baby's head's was starting to crown.

"My lady, next contraction, I need you to push! I can see the baby already!"

Just then the door to the room burst open to reveal a very snow covered Sesshomaru.

Rin breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. Sesshomaru immediately went to her side, taking off his armor and swords as he went.

"I'm here, mate," he said kissing her temple. Rin shivered because his lips were cold and with that came another contraction.

"My lord if you are going to stay here, prop her up from behind please. Lady Rin, push when you are ready," Mika said. As Sesshomaru moved to be behind her, Rin started to push.

"Geaah!"

"Keep going, almost there!"

Rin pushed with all her might, but she had to rest, so she collapsed against Sesshomaru's strong chest. The next contraction came made Rin grab for his hands and squeezed with all her might as she pushed yet again.

"The head's coming, just a little bit more Lady Rin!"

Rin gave one last push and she felt something slip out of her. She collapsed once again against Sesshomaru's chest, breathing hard. Her next contraction she pushed again to get the rest of her baby out.

A baby started to cry out as Rin gave that last push to bring it in the world. Mika gently placed the wrapped up infant in Rin's arms so she could take a look.

The little baby had dark hair, except for a silver streak along the right temple. The baby also sported the crescent moon but nothing else.

"It's a girl," Mika said looking at the baby, but getting out of her daze grabbed some tools so she could cut the umbilical. Once she was done with her task she noticed that Rin had closed her eyes and was breathing hard once again.

"More contractions my lady?"

Rin just nodded her head as she started to feel the pressure again.

Sesshomaru watched the entire time, looking at his daughter, but once Rin started to tense up again, he gently reached around and took their daughter out of her arms, as she prepared to bring their third child into the world.

Sesshomaru moved from behind Rin for a moment to place their daughter in a basket that they had in the room.

"Sesshomaru! Get your ass over here! I need to squeeze your fucking hand!" Rin yelled out as a contraction hit her pretty hard.

Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before making his way back to support his mate from behind. She immediately grabbed his hand and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it. Sesshomaru would have groaned in displeasure, but it would have been out of character for him. So he just breathed in and out and took whatever pain she gave him.

Rin breathed in and out for the next half hour, the contractions coming harder and faster, but before she knew it she was pushing again. Their baby girl's twin graced the world in three successful pushes, leaving Rin shaking with every fiber of her being.

Sesshomaru still supported her from behind and waited for their second daughter to be cleaned up. Yes, now they have two daughters.

This one however sported the silver hair and had a brown streak along her left temple. Crescent moon upon her forehead and both infant's, like their older brother, had their ears on the side of their head.

Rin could barely keep her eyes open as Mika went about cleaning her up. The placenta was already out and taken care of. So after that she cleaned up the babes and swaddled them in blankets that Rin had made for them.

Sesshomaru had moved from behind her and propped her up with some pillows. He still stayed by her side, combing his fingers through her still soaked hair.

"My lord and lady. Your daughters," Mika said, presenting the little infants to their parents. While Rin took one, Sesshomaru took the other.

Rin looked back up and said, "Thank you Mika. Could you check on Yoshirou for us? Make sure he made it to bed."

"Of course my lady," Mika said while bowing and made her way out the door.

Rin went back to looking at her daughters.

"What would you like to name them?" she asked, bringing Sesshomaru's gaze to look at her own.

Sesshomaru had the silver headed child in his arms. "How about Kimiko for this one and…" he looked at the brunette in Rin's arms, "…Sayuri for her."

Rin smiled at the names he had picked.

"Sayuri," she said down to the first one that came out and that is when her eyes opened, as if knowing that her mother had just called her name.

She had the most beautiful gold eyes. Next to Yoshirou, her eyes were a deeper gold.

"Kimiko," Sesshomaru said to their other daughter and she to opened her eyes, but his time they were greeted with deep chocolate brown.

Both of their daughters were gorgeous.

_knock, knock, knock._

"Enter," Sesshomaru said, slight irritation lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry my lord and lady, but Yoshirou is awake and he wants to be with you," Mika said through the door.

"Bring him in please," Rin said, readjusting herself in a better sitting position.

Mika opened the door and brought a sleepy Yoshirou in, but when he saw his parents he immediately let go of Mika's hand and ran to the bed. Mika quietly excused herself and left the room.

Yoshirou to say the least was confused at what mother and father were holding and the fact that his mother was no longer sporting a large belly anymore.

"Come here Yoshirou. Come meet your sisters," Rin said bringing him close so he could see Sayuri. Yoshirou looked at her with inquisitive eyes and then he looked to Kimiko in his father's arms.

"Sister's?"

"Yes Yoshirou. This is Kimiko and-"

"-this is Sayuri," Rin finished.

"Kim and Suri," Yoshirou tried to pronounce their names, but they were slightly to difficult for Yoshirou to pronounce fully.

Rin smiled lovingly at him and then looked up to Sesshomaru and suddenly she started to feel her fatigue and her eyes started to droop. Sesshomaru saw this and dipped his head down and gave her a chaste kiss, showing his love in that simple motion, Rin felt down to her very soul. Then he got up and placed Kimiko in her basket and once he had her settled he went and took Sayuri out of Rin's arms and placed her in her own basket.

Once he turned around though, Rin had already fallen asleep. Yoshirou watched his mother sleep for a moment and then placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned to his father and said, "Mommy sleepy."

Amusement shined in Sesshomaru's eyes and he simply nodded his. Then gesturing for Yoshirou off the bed, he picked him up and both took one last look at the little babies before Sesshomaru took his son to his bedroom and put back to bed. Sesshomaru watched his son until he was completely asleep before leaving the room to go back to his own.

Once in his room he went over to his sleeping daughters and took in their scents, memorizing them, like he did Yoshirou when he was born.

Then he went over to his sleeping mate and laid beside her. He watched her sleep until he too started to drift.

His last thought before he fell asleep was,

_I'll make sure to wait longer before I get you pupped again, my Rin._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Whew! I have finally decided to end the chapter right there. For some reason I could not stop adding to it.**

** Now they have a total of three children now, but next chappie I plan on making things more interesting. Not going to go into more detail than that.**

** I'd also like to thank Cpsullivan2 for bringing my story over 100 reviews. Yay! That's a first for me and has made me very excited!**

** Now you know what time it is! More reviews! R/R please and thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 23**

_A dream. This had to be a dream. _

_ It started out dim, but then started to clarify to a room. The image became clearer. Rin was looking at the scene from an outside view._

_ She saw herself, next to her and Sesshomaru's futon. She was kneeling, stroking Sesshomaru's hand. Rin had a somber look to her face, but when she turned to look at Sesshomaru, her breath caught._

_ Sesshomaru had his eyes closed. He was paler than normal. You would think that he was dead, but every once in a while he would take a shuddering breath._

_ His lips started to move and Rin looked up. Tears started to brim. She got up and sat on the bed. She leaned down and placed her head on his chest. Sesshomaru placed an arm around her. _

_ After a moment, his movements started to slow and eventually it dropped with dead weight._

_ The Rin looking in knew in that instant what had happened. Sesshomaru was…_

"NOOOOO!" Rin screamed, bolting up into a sitting position. Her breathing was heavy. Once a little calm she looked to the space next to her. It was empty. She felt it. _It's still warm._

Rin got up and orbed out of the room to find her mate. She found him quickly. He was perched on top of the roof, looking up at the full moon. He turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms. Taking in his scent soon sent her into tears.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

It was roughly two and a half years later after the twins birth. Time had progressed and so did their children.

Yoshirou was growing into a fine young gentlman. A born leader and protector, especially over his sisters. Nobody was allowed to upset them and 'live'. Yoshirou never liked resulting to violence, his white lighter half kept him slightly passive, but when he had to, he did.

The girls, Sayuri and Kimiko, where two peas in a pod, but with slight differences. Kimiko (silver hair) was more like her mother, light and bubbly while Sayuri (brunette) was more like their father, quiet and reserved. What astonished them the most was that they are empaths, the only trait they inherited from their white lighter side. They could not orb like Yoshirou could, but they had the ability to sense other peoples feelings.

Sesshomaru continued to stroke his mate's head until she calmed down. _Another nightmare._

"Rin," he said, making her look up at him. With just his eyes, he quietly implored her to tell him about the dream she had had. Rin became hesitant. He never pushed her to tell him, but had a feeling that these dreams would start to make her sick and that they revolved around him. It made him very concerned, especially with her current condition.

They had waited longer this time, but Rin was once again pregnant.

"Sesshomaru…I-I…the nightmares. They are…so real. Almost…too real," Rin said quietly, trying to calm her breathing. Maybe telling him her dreams would help. If she told him what she knew of the future, maybe then he will help her to cope.

"What are the dreams about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Rin just shook her head. She was afraid to tell him. Afraid of his reaction.

Sesshomaru internally sighed and turned as he heard thunder in the distance. _It's going to rain. _Sesshomaru swiftly swept her up, making her gasp in surprise, and made it back to their chambers just as the rain started to fall.

Once inside Sesshomaru settled Rin in his lap and kept her close.

Rin snuggled deeper into his warmth, but with not too much thought, and with lots of patience on Sesshomaru's side, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sesshomaru…you're dying," she said so quietly, even his highly developed sense of hearing had a hard time detecting what she said.

Sesshomaru remained silent, taking in what she said.

"Are you talking about the dream Rin?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes…and no. In my dream you did die, but in reality," she looked up at him, "you really are."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked, holding her tighter, but not enough to scare her to think that he was mad.

Rin looked back down, ashamed that she hadn't told him sooner. She was in denial and still was, but with the dreams were becoming so consistant lately.

"When I became a white lighter again, they called me up. Do you remember that?" Rin started to explain. She felt him nod his head.

"Well the reason was to tell me that I had a limited time with you. The dark lighter poison that had been put in your body hadn't fully come out. It is still there, slowly eating away, even if you don't notice it yet," she said everything very quietly.

Sesshomaru let out a breath, loosening his grip, took her off of his lap and placed her on the futon. He stood up and went to the window. Rin expected him to start yelling at her for not telling him sooner, that he had a limited time with his family, but being given the cold shoulder felt a lot worse.

Sesshomaru turned slowly back around, smelling her tears. She had her hands covering her face, her shoulders shaking. He made his way back over to her and peeled her hands from her face to make her look at him. He keeps on forgetting that with Rin's emotion's were all over the place and she needed some comfort.

"Rin, look at me," he demanded. She hesitantly looked into his eyes. She saw a tenderness in them that made her want to cry more, but with much effort, she calmed herself and waited for him to speak.

"Rin, I am not mad, but you should know that…I already knew," he said. She stared at him wide eyed. She burst into fresh tears and brought him into a bone crushing hug. Sesshomaru gladly took her in his arms and without words from either of them. They both understood that saying it out loud would only confirm what they already knew.

"How do you know?" Rin asked into his shoulder.

"I know by the little things. My strength wasn't how it once was. My eyesight has dimmed. Breathing is starting to become a chore and I have been sleeping more than what is normal for me. It is the little things that is setting me on edge," he responded and his confession only made Rin hold onto him tighter.

A timid knock came to the door then. They broke apart then and Sesshomaru went to the door to reveal both the twins.

"What is it girls," Sesshomaru said, kneeling down to their eye level.

"We both felt strong emotion coming from you and mother and it woke us up," Kimiko said, taking her father's hand. Sayuri did the same with his other hand.

"We are sorry we woke you," Sesshomaru said, bringing them in for a hug. He felt Rin walk up behind them and kneel.

"Yes we are sorry, now let's go back to bed," Rin said, trying to keep her voice steady. They both shook their heads.

"Mommy, your emotions are all over the place -" "-And they are mostly centered around daddy," they both said at separate intervals. "Why is that?" they both asked in unison.

"Girls, right now is not the time to explain," Sesshomaru stopped the girls from questioning their mother further. "Your mother needs her rest, now go back to bed."

They both pouted, but did what they were told. Rin watched her very observant daughters go back to their room. She tried to stand up, but found she couldn't. She was completely drained of energy.

Sesshomaru noticed and scooped her up and very tenderly laid her down on the futon.

"Rin, I need you to try and get some sleep. I am going to make sure the girls made it back to bed and then I'll be right back. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said and started to calm her breathing. Sesshomaru left the room and went down the hall. Rin heard him go and tried to make herself comfortable, but having a big belly again was making it difficult. Once settled, she let her body and mind relax and she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru opened his daughters door. They were laying down, but he could tell by their breathing that they were still awake.

"Sayuri. Kimiko," he said with authority, making them sit up in their beds. He went the sides of their futons. Kimiko was the one to speak up first.

"Daddy we didn't mean to upset mommy."

"Yes, we didn't mean to," Sayuri chimed in.

"Shhh. I understand you both are worried," Sesshomaru said, trying to calm his daughters, "but you needn't. Your mother will be fine with time." _I hope, _he added as an afterthought.

"Daddy, why was mommy so upset in the first place?" Sayuri asked.

"Daddy is sick," Kimiko came out and said. It shocked Sesshomaru to the core that his daughters were that observant. He closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened them and looked at them in turn.

"You both listen very carefully. You must not let on that you know to your mother. I don't want her to worry when she is so close to giving birth to your sibling. Is this understood?"

They both nodded and then they turned their heads to the door. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Yoshirou, come here son," he said turning to the door opening to reveal Yoshirou standing there.

Yoshirou hurriedly made his was over and sat on Kimiko's futon.

"Yoshirou, did you hear what was said?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes father," Yoshirou answered, looking downcast.

"Then all of you understand. Speak none of this to your mother," he said, looking at each of them in turn. They nodded in understanding, but Sayuri was the first to start hugging him fiercely. Kimiko and eventually Yoshirou followed.

"We love you daddy," they all said in unison, that it made Sesshomaru's chest constrict. Being the demon he was though, he did not show an ounce of emotion on the outside. He had to be strong for them all and showing any weakness would make his growing family fall apart once he left them behind.

"It is time for you to go back to bed children," he said, having them let go of him. Sayuri and Kimiko settled down in their individual futons and Sesshomaru tucked them in. Yoshirou waited at the door for his father.

Sesshomaru left the room and closed the door, ushering Yoshirou to his own. Once he had his son in his bed, Sesshomaru finally made it back to his own chambers and his mate. He found her asleep and breathing steady.

He laid next to her. He gently brought a hand up to her face. Unconsciously she moved to be closer to his touch. He moved his hand slowly down her arm, his final destination to her baby bump. He kept his hand there, feeling the little life inside move.

Sesshomaru leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rin's brow. _My Rin. Be strong for me._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_one month later…_

Sesshomaru was outside in the sunshine, watching over his children play in the gardens. They were all waiting. Waiting for the moment that hey could meet their new sibling.

Asage, Mika's daughter, was with them. The girls liked to gang up on Yoshirou. Of course Yoshirou ran away, claiming that girls had a thing called 'cooties'. Sesshomaru just shook his head at his son's irrational thinking.

He turned his attention back to the house, straining his hearing to what was going on inside. He looked down when he felt a small hand take his much bigger one.

"What is it Kimiko?" he asked making her smile.

"Don't worry daddy. Mommy is almost there."

He quirked an eyebrow at her statement, but not a moment later he heard her scream and with it a cry of a baby. Kimiko's hand in his kept him from running to the birthing room immediately upon hearing the scream.

He felt his other hand being occupied. He didn't look down but knew it was Sayuri. Yoshirou unconsciously held Asage's hand.

Several minutes later they heard footsteps coming towards them. Mika soon appeared and Asage let go of Yoshirou's hand and ran to her mother.

"My lord, you may go see her now," Mika said, taking her daughter's hand. Sesshomaru, slowly made his way back to the house, his children following behind.

Sesshomaru made it to the birthing room to find his mate propped up on a mountain of pillows. He eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Laying on her chest was the babe.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, making his way over to her side. She opened her tired eyes to stare lovingly at him.

"We have another son, Sesshomaru," she said quietly. He kneeled down to take a closer look at the babe on his mate's chest. The child's hair was darker than night, but he noticed two silver streaks on the side. He sported the ears on the side of his head, but he held no markings of any kind. Not even the crescent moon. He looked more human than demon.

Sesshomaru didn't care. Like all of his other children, he was beautiful. Speaking of children, Sesshomaru turned around and ushered them in. Yoshirou stood next to his father while Kimiko and Sayuri went to the other side of their mother to look at their new sibling.

"Mommy, he's so small," Kimiko said quietly afraid to disturb the infant's slumber.

"Trust me, you were all this small," Rin said, smiling at each of her children in turn and finally to her mate.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she said. He just leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. In that simple touch, he conveyed all the love that he felt for her. He completely ignored the children's sounds of disgust and "eew! they're kissing!" He parted with her when he felt his son start to stir.

"What are we going to name him?" Sayuri asked then, breaking the silence.

"Mmm, how about Daichi," Rin supplied.

All of her children took on a thoughtful look, but it was Yoshirou who bent over to look closely at his baby brother.

"Daichi," he said and with that Daichi opened his eyes for all of them to see.

"Ooooo, look at his eyes. They look exactly like daddy's," Sayuri said.

They stared at wonder at Daichi until he started to fuss. That was when Sesshomaru said, "Come children. Let's leave your mother and brother alone so they can rest."

They all started to whine at once, but Sesshomaru silenced them with a growl.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rin said to her retreating children. Sesshomaru stayed behind for a moment and gave Rin one more kiss, nuzzled his newborn son and memorized his scent, got up and left himself leaving Rin to tend to the now hungry babe.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well here is another chapter and now here comes the hard part, the part that you have all been probably dreading. Sigh.**

**Next chapter though. Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 24**

Rin was breathing hard, holding onto her pillow for dear life. She arched her back just as she came to the brink, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she said as she came down from her high, her chest heaving. She looked down her body and saw Sesshomaru lick his lips of her juices.

He slowly came up her body, kissing and licking as he did. Rin shivered from the contact. Sesshomaru was finally eye to eye with her. There was so much tenderness and love in his eyes, she still couldn't believe she could bring such emotions out of his usual stoic facade. It humbled her greatly.

Sesshomaru eagerly kissed her, spreading her legs to settle in between them. Rin in response lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Sesshomaru then pressed the head of his member to her entrance and pressed in. They both suppressed a moan at their connection and Rin had to part from his kiss so she could breath properly.

Sesshomaru didn't waste time to start moving inside of her. Even after having four children, her body was just as gorgeous as when he first took her. Kami he loved this woman.

They both moved in slow synchronization, but Sesshomaru had other plans. He started to speed up, making his mate arch her back. He paused, lifted her hips more to change the angle and continued. Rin gasped out loud and Sesshomaru knew he had hit that one spot in her body that would make her crumble underneath him.

He sped up some more, wanting her to cry out.

"Oh…Kami…Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out his name as she came, clenching around his member, making him release with one more thrust into her, himself crying out into her shoulder.

They both breathed hard from their exertion. Sesshomaru lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at his mate underneath him. Her eyes were half lidded, all the love she possessed staring right at him. He leaned down and gave her a soft chaste kiss before removing himself and shifting to lay beside her.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly started to drift off to sleep with a small smile on her face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her brow.

Eight years have passed since Daichi's birth. Sesshomaru and Rin had decided that after Daichi, no more children. He didn't want any more future children of his not being able to remember him. He didn't want them to end up like their uncle.

This was one of his good days.

Other days…lets just say that he wasn't able to leave his bed.

Some days he'd feel normal but then he would have a nose bleed that wouldn't stop or he'd start to cough uncontrollably to the point of coughing up blood.

His condition was steadily getting worse. He didn't need his children to see him like this. He didn't need to have them see how weak he was, at least physically.

His children weren't ignorant though. They knew, especially the girls. They could feel every time he was in pain, but Rin, bless her, has been training them to block out unnecessary emotions from others. Especially his.

Sesshomaru still had his pride. He had to be strong for his family. He had to save face. He didn't want his family to crumble once he was gone.

When he was able, he trained Yoshirou and Daichi the ways of the sword and the ways of the court. Yoshirou and Daichi both exceled, but they did have their moments of sibling rivalry. They were both complete opposites of each other. Basically the male versions of the girls. Yoshirou was relaxed, a little cocky at times, and wasn't afraid to smile. Daichi on the other hand was about as stoic as his father. He took everything seriously, but when it came down to it, Daichi and Yoshirou made an unstoppable team.

When evening came though, after a full day, ever hear the term 'momma's boy'? Yoshirou and Daichi would immediately go to their mother and tell her everything they did that day. Also ever hear the term 'daddy's girl'? Sayuri and Kimiko would then go the their father and cling to his legs and do the same thing the boys did. Then they would all conglomerate for dinner. With the boys and girls together, it became a competition to see who could do this better or who could eat the fastest. Sometimes it would end in a fight and then Rin and Sesshomaru would have to split them up and send them to bed early. The process would start all over the next day.

That was a normal and good day for all of them, especially Sesshomaru. He reveled in it and he didn't want it to end.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Do it again Yoshirou," Sesshomaru instructed his oldest.

Yoshirou sighed and lunged. Sesshomaru dodged him and kicked him in the butt when he passed him, making Yoshirou stumble in his footing.

"Daichi," Sesshomaru said only his name. He felt his second son come from behind. Sesshomaru side stepped at the last second making him run into his brother who had got up and charged his father, making both brothers consequently run into each with.

Sesshomaru suppressed a smirk as his sons rubbing their heads, but then it disappeared the moment they started to argue.

"Really Daichi! Watch were you are going!"

"Yoshiruo, you should watch were you're going!"

Sesshomaru let out a deep throated growl. The boys silenced immediately.

"Sorry father," they both said standing up, but still giving each other a scowl.

"Boys, let us call it a day," Sesshomaru said, letting out his exhaustion through his voice. Both boys bowed to their father and turned to leave the dojo. Sesshomaru followed at a slow pace, taking his time, but before he reached the doorway his eyesight was getting blurry.

_Not now, please not now._

Sesshomaru could start to feel his breathing start to come up short. His vision blurred further and then there was darkness.

His last word before he passed out was, "Rin."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_"Rin."_

Her head shot up. Her heart started to race as she left the study at a run. She didn't even notice that she passed her sons on the way to the dojo.

What she saw made her stop in her tracks for just a moment. She found Sesshomaru on the ground at the entrance of the dojo.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, running to his side. She felt his skin and it was burning hot.

"Ah shit! I would have thought he'd last longer this time!" Inuyasha yelled, rounding the corner at a fast pace upon hearing Rin's scream. Inuyasha bent over and felt Sesshomaru's face himself.

"Inuyasha, help him up. I'll orb us to our quarters," Rin instructed. Inuyasha rolled him onto his back and then hoisted him onto his back. Rin grabbed a hold of his hand and orbed.

They reappeared in her and Sesshomaru's quarters and Inuyasha unceremoniously flopped Sesshomaru off his back and onto the futon.

"Inuyasha be more careful. Take off his armor for me, please," Rin said, taking cold water in a basin and placed a clothe into it. She heard Inuyasha grunting and finally heard a thud. She turned back around and gently placed the clothe on her mate's head.

Inuyasha quietly left the room so Rin could tend to him alone. He rubbed his face. He still couldn't take in the fact his only living relative was dying. True, he and Sesshomaru never saw eye to eye at most times, but the fact the strongest being was being killed slowly with poison. _He's supposed to be immune to poison's dammit! What the hell!_

Then he remembered a conversation during one of Sesshomaru's relapses and Rin said the the poison was made from the darkest pits of hell. No one could survive it. Sesshomaru was only to withstand it for so long because of Tenseiga.

"Uncle Inuyasha!"

He turned to see Yoshirou and Daichi running towards him. He held his hands up to stop them from running into the room.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Daichi questioned. Yoshirou was downcast. _Why didn't I sense it? I could have been there to help!_

"Not at the moment Daichi. Your mother is tending to him at the moment. I'm sure if you wait patiently she will let you in to see him," he said and then turned your attention to Yoshirou. "Yoshirou, I will tell you right now that no one is able to sense when your father will go into a relapse. It's not your fault. Do you understand me?"

Yoshirou looked to his parents room for a moment, scowled, turned on his heal and left. Daichi watched his older brother leave, intending on leaving him alone.

"Yoshirou is feeling conflicted," a voice came from behind Inuyasha, that it almost made him jump. He turned around and found his nieces looking after Yoshirou's retreating form.

"Geesh girls. Next time make some noise," Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"Sorry uncle, but Aunt Kagome needs your assistance," Kimiko said.

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he walked away. The twins looked to their parents door as did Daichi.

"How long do you think father has?" Daichi asked breaking the silence.

"It is hard to tell. Father is a fighter. It could be anytime," Sayuri said, looking solemn.

Just then the door opened.

"You know even though I don't have demon hearing, I can still hear you," Rin said, looking at her children. They all shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Then it softened.

"Your father is resting. I managed to get the fever he has down to a reasonable temperature. You may go see him, but I doubt he'll acknowledge you, okay," Rin said. She looked around.

"Where is Yoshirou?"

"He went that way a little while ago. Probably to the dojo to blow off some steam," Daichi said.

Rin nodded and let her children past her and left the door open and went to find her oldest.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Yoshirou swung his sword around with careful precision. Just like his father taught him to do. In human years he was roughly eleven years old, but his demon blood made him look like he was thirteen. His aging was slowing, but not by much.

He heard a cough from behind him. He straightened from his current stance and looked behind him.

"Asage. What are you doing here?" Yoshirou asked the girl he had grown to admire over the years. She had always been there in his need of comfort.

She simply smiled and stepped forward and gave him a hug. She didn't mind his sweaty body, all she knew is that he needed a form of comfort.

Yoshirou was shocked at her bold action, but after a moment he relaxed and returned her embrace. Time seemed to stop in that moment and unknown feelings started to emerge for both of them. It was strange.

"Yoshirou, you can-oh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Rin asked, walking into the scene that presented itself to her.

Yoshirou hurriedly put Asage at arms length.

"Um, mother, no. You weren't…interrupting anything," Yoshirou said, cautiously looking towards Asage. She had her head down in embarrassment, but he noticed a slight blush stained on her cheeks.

"Asage!" Asage brought her head up at her mother's voice. "Um I have to go. My lord. My lady," she said in a small voice, bowing to both of them in turn. Rin watched as she left the dojo and then turned her attention to her oldest. Her inquisitive look started to make him squirm.

She smiled. "Yoshirou?"

He looked up. "Yes mother?"

"So are you and Asage…?" she left the question hanging.

Yoshirou's eyes widened at his mother.

"No, no, no. We are just friends. She just seems to come when I need comfort," he said, hoping his mother would drop the subject.

Rin just smiled with a knowing look, but let the subject drop. Then she gestured for him to follow her, which he did without hesitation.

"So…how is father?" he asked a moment after they started walking.

Rin stopped walking, her head bowed. Yoshirou looked to his mother's stiff posture. He realized something. He was being selfish. He was concentrating on his own comfort, that he forgot his mother's. He stepped over and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean-"

"No. It's okay. He's not doing good. I managed to get his temperature down, but…that's it," Rin said.

"Mother?" both of them turned to the new voice.

"Yes Daichi?"

"Father is awake and Aunt Kagome sent for Jinenji," Daichi said. Rin nodded her head in understanding. She took both of her son's hands and lead them back to the chambers that held her dying mate.

Once at the room they found Sesshomaru awake and sitting up and reading out loud to the girls. They were seated on either side of him.

_"…Before parting with her nephew Yamato Hime no Mikoto said: 'This sword is the most precious thing which I could give you, and will guard you safely through all dangers. Value it accordingly, for it will be one of the sacred treasures.' _

_ (Legend says that in the age of gods Susanoo-no Mikoto once found an old man and a woman weeping bitterly because a mammoth eight-headed snake had devoured seven of their daughters, and there remained only one more, whom, they felt sure, the eight serpent's head would take. Susanoo-no Mikoto asked if they would give him the daughter if he killed the snake to which they gladly assented. Susanoo filled eight buckets with sake-wine, and put them where the serpent was likely to come, and, hiding himself in the vicinity, awaited events. The monster came, and the eight heads drank the eight buckets full of sake, and became, naturally, dead-drunk. Susanoo then dashed in and cut the beast to bits. In the tail he found a sword-the celebrated and miraculous sword "Kusanagi no Tsurugi,' the grass-cutting sword of our story.)…"_

Sesshomaru paused in the story and looked up then. Yoshirou and Daichi immediately moved to either side of the futon to listen to the story too. Rin just sat at the foot.

He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down at Sayuri.

"Read the story daddy," she said sweetly.

He opened his mouth and continued the story. It was called _A Miraculous Sword._ To his consternation and demon pride, his daughter's wanted him to read a human folklore story. It was interesting to say the least to watch his daughters reactions when he read the part about the eight headed snake.

Once the story was done they heard a knock on the door. Rin stood up and opened it up to reveal Kagome and behind her stood Jinenji. Rin stood aside for them, not saying a word.

"Children it is time for you to leave. Yoshirou take this back to my study," Sesshomaru said while giving Yoshirou the story he just read. Yoshirou obediently took the scroll and left, along with his brother and sisters. Rin followed behind them but felt eyes on her back.

She turned and found his eyes boring into her. They said: _Don't leave me._

She mouthed in return: _Let me preoccupy the children first. I'll be right back._ With that she left to leave Kagome and Jinenji to evaluate Sesshomaru. Well Jinenji would evaluate, Kagome was there so Sesshomaru didn't kill the half-breed and for moral support, mostly for Jinenji.

Jinenji went straight to work. He first had Sesshomaru come the edge of the bed and take off his haori. Jinenji then asked him to breath in and out, deeply. After a while he started to get light headed and that was when Rin walked back in.

She steadied him with her sure hands. With her presence there it was easier to relax, especially when Jinenji brought out a knife.

"I need to test how far the poison has spread," Jinenji simply said. Sesshomaru hesitantly held out his hand and Jinenji carefully sliced his pointer finger. He brought a vile to catch the blood that began to flow. Once he was done, Rin wrapped his finger in a clothe.

They sat patiently as Kagome and Jinenji fiddled with some herbs that were to be mixed with his blood. Rin sat behind him, moving his long mane to the side, intending on giving Sesshomaru a massage, but noticed something on his back.

"Um, Kagome, come here," Rin said quietly. Kagome went to Rin's side. "Bruises?" On Sesshomaru's back, along his spine were several bruises. Rin went and pressed one very lightly, but that one touch made Sesshomaru hiss.

"I'm sorry," Rin said hugging him from behind. Kagome left them and went to Jinenji who was shaking his head.

"What is it Jinenji?" she asked.

"It is worse than I thought, Kagome," Jinenji said. Then he turned to face his Lord and Lady.

"You two already know what I'm going to say, but the poison has progressed faster than I thought possible," Jinenji said solemnly.

Rin took a breath. "How long?"

"I'd say no more than a year, but I might be able to extend that," Jinenji said, taking his bag that he brought in and took out several viles'.

"This little concoction of mine is mixed with thousand year berries. My Lord and Lady know the qualities that this berry possesses. It will help. Take it twice a day, preferably morning and evening in your tea," Jinenji instructed, leaving the bag of viles' next to the bed.

"There is also this to numb any pain you may have. It contains opium, not enough to addict you though. Again it will help," Jinenji said, this time putting a box next to the bag.

"This is all I can do for you. The rest is up to you," Jinenji, bowing to both of them, both of their facial expressions unreadable. Kagome showed him the way out and she too left to leave both Sesshomaru and Rin some privacy.

"So, what do you-" but before she could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru had flipped them so he was now on top of her.

"Sesshomaru, what-" he silenced her with a finger.

"Know this. Even though I am sick, it will not stop me from making love to you," Sesshomaru said, with a promise in his voice. To prove his point he gave her a searing kiss. The rest of their afternoon was spent in each others arms.

Evening came and once Sesshomaru was sound asleep, Rin got up and dressed in a completely white kimono. With that she left the room on quiet and sure footsteps.

She walked a good distance before orbing. Soon she came to a familiar scene. White clouds. She reappeared and looked around. She sighed and started to walk.

"Rin?"

She stopped at the voice from behind her. She smiled gently as she turned around to face InuTaisho.

"Hello Lord InuTaisho," she said.

"It has been a long time. Almost twelve years, hasn't it?" he commented with a smirk gracing on his face.

"Yes, it has been that long. Well you have a total of four grandchildren from us, if you can believe it," Rin said smiling.

"Oh really. You guys know how to get things done," InuTaisho said, cheekily.

Rin's smile vanished. "You know InuTaisho, if you weren't so tall, I would have smacked you for that comment."

"Excuses, excuses. So how is my son handling being a father of four?" InuTaisho asked with amusement shining in his eyes.

"He is…handling it better…I think he would do better if…" Rin couldn't even form what she was trying to say. InuTaisho noticed her struggle and brought her in for a hug.

"What do you mean Rin?" he asked. He then felt Rin push against him and saw the sad and defeated look in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru is dying, InuTaisho," Rin said quietly. InuTaisho stepped back, with a wide eyed look to him, not believing what he heard. It had to be a lie, but when would Rin ever lie to him and he smelled no deceit on her.

"How?" was all he could ask.

"The dark lighter poison, InuTaisho," Rin said looking down, ashamed that she had not told him sooner.

"But, Tenseiga it-"

"It helped to bring him back and only managed to expel most of the poison. Tensiega is a sword made of the living world. Dark lighter poison is made from the pits of hell. Nothing, not even Tensiega can stop it," Rin explained, finally breaking into tears. She didn't ever know if she will ever stop crying.

What she said made sense, but it was hard to hear the truth.

"Is there anything that can be done?" he asked, knowing the answer anyways.

Rin simply shook her head no.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

Rin took a calming breath and said, "I've come here for a potion that will enable me to go back in time."

InuTaisho's eyes widened at that. "How do you plan on getting this potion you speak of?"

"The potion I'm seeking is held in the same room as the dark lighter potion," Rin said, going into her robes and held out an empty vile, "Besides, I'm out."

InuTaisho would have chuckled if the situation weren't so serious.

"This is a serious offense Rin. If you are caught-"

"I will not live the rest of my life without him. My soul will and can not handle it. I plan on going back in time to stop events from happening that will lead to his demise. I am also not thinking of myself, I'm thinking of our children. Are you with me…or not," Rin said, with a determined look on her face.

InuTaisho sighed. "Fine, I will help you, but if we get caught, you are taking all of the blame munchkin."

Rin smiled. She would leave the fact that he called her a munchkin, but if they got through this without getting caught, she'd give him hell.

She turned to leave with InuTaisho following behind. A couple minutes later they made it to double doors guarded by two white lighters.

"What is your business here?" asked one of them.

"I am here to refill my vile," Rin said simply, revealing her empty vile. The guard looked at it for a moment and let her pass.

"Rin, I'll wait out here," InuTaisho said, leaving a hidden message to her saying: _you're on your own._

Rin nodded and went in.

The room was big and round. She took her time and she found what she was looking for in the back. it was placed in a wooden case. She sighed and went to the middle of the room and refilled the vile from the giant pot.

Then with the refilled vile she turned back around to the wooden case. She swallowed and very quickly switched the viles' before her resolve faded.

She then left the room. She kept her pace even that her current tension wouldn't rouse suspicion. InuTaisho waited patiently and followed after her. Once out of sight, Rin let out a shaky breath.

"Is it done?" InuTaisho asked after a moment of silence.

Rin could only nod her head and then stopped once they were at the departure point.

"Good-bye InuTaisho," Rin said with a smile.

"Good-bye Rin. Don't be such a stranger," InuTaisho said. Rin smiled and then orbed out.

"Was that Rin?" InuTaisho turned to see an Elder looking after Rin's orbs. InuTaisho nodded.

"It has been a while. What did she need?" the Elder asked.

InuTaisho narrowed his eyes, "She needed a refill and she told me some things about what is going on down there."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I have a total of four grandchildren from them and the fact…that Sesshomaru is dying. Did you know of this?" InuTaisho asked a little icily.

The Elder looked down at this. "Yes I did. I was the one who told her he would."

InuTaisho was really starting to get irritated with the Elders. All of them meddlesome fools. He turned on his heal and left the Elder.

Back down on Earth, Rin orbed back into their chambers. Sesshomaru was still slumbering peacefully. She quietly went to their closet and took out a box that Rin kept all her knickknacks that she had collected over the years.

"Rin?" she turned to her mate's voice.

"I'm over here. Go back to sleep," Rin said quietly. She heard him grunt and turn over. Rin then took out the vile she had collected and put it in a box. She made sure it was cushioned and closed the lid. Then she placed a seal on it, so only she could open it.

Rin put everything away and undressed to her undergarments. She laid next to her mate and hugged him from behind. Sleep came swiftly for her and soon she was in a dreamless sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

As promised, what Jinenji gave Sesshomaru extended his life, but time seemed to want to be against them. After a year of Sesshomaru taking the remedy, time, in a sense, sped up.

Every day, the children grew into capable young adults and learned everything they could from their father. They spent everyday with him. When Sesshomaru was put on permanent bed rest, he had his first General take over his son's training of the sword. They both learned quickly, but they both admitted to their father, it just wasn't the same.

A year passed, two, three. With each year, Sesshomaru became weaker and weaker. Rin stayed by his side, never leaving him. Well at times she did leave him and made sure that their children weren't goofing off in their studies. Then she would be back at his bedside.

Before they all knew it, the day they had all been dreading, came.

Sesshomaru didn't look like himself anymore. He had lost a considerable amount in weight and muscle mass. His face sunken in, his hair had lost its luster and had thinned. His former glory was no longer visible. He couldn't even pick up his arm without it shaking uncontrollably.

Rin watched him, silently stroking his hand and listening to his ragged breathing.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, breaking the deafening silence.

"Yes?"

"Bring the children. I would like to speak to them individually. I don't have much *cough* time left *cough*," he said, struggling to get the words out.

Rin could only nod and left the room in a hurry. She quickly found all of her children in the dojo, luckily.

"Children," Rin said quietly, but they all turned to their mother and saw the look in her eyes.

Yoshirou was the first to reach her. "Mother he isn't…?" he left the question hanging.

"No, but he would like to speak to each of you individually. Let us go," Rin said, with all of her children following behind her. Once they made it to the chambers, she let Yoshirou in first.

Yoshirou didn't waist any time and went to the side of the futon, still standing, staring down at is once powerful demon father. He looked so small right now.

"Yoshirou, go to the closet. There is a long parcel with your name on it," Sesshomaru said to his eldest without opening his eyes. Yoshirou quickly did and found a long parcel.

"Bring it here. I want to see you open it," Sesshomaru weakly said, his eyes slowly opening to take in Yoshirou's walking form.

Yoshirou placed it on the floor and opened it. Sesshomaru watched his reaction.

"It's name is Gin'noken and it's your inheritance from me," Sesshomaru said.

Yoshirou looked up at him then and nodded his head in understanding. He looked back at the sword and took it out of it's case. He slowly started to take it out of it's sheath, but his father stopped him.

"Not here. You will have to train with it hard to get it to obey you and flaring your demonic aura will only weaken me further," Sesshomaru instructed. Yoshirou put the half revealed sword back into its sheath.

"Yoshirou *cough* know that I am proud of you. Protect what is most precious to you. Look after your siblings and especially your mother. *cough* Now let in your sisters," Sesshomaru said.

Yoshirou turned to leave, but turned and went on his knees and bowed to his father.

"Father, I give you my word," Yoshirou said and left the room.

Sesshomaru watched as he left and a moment later Sayuri and Kimiko came in and rushed to his side, tears in their eyes.

"Dry your eyes girls, it's stinging my nose," Sesshomaru said. He tried to sound serious, but knowing his girls, they would sense that he was trying to sound funny. They giggled as he expected.

"Did you know, I almost missed your births. I came just as your mother started pushing. She cursed me out something fierce. Know that if you ever get mates in the future, make sure they don't leave right before you give birth. Give them hell, but also know that no male will ever deserve you, either of you," Sesshomaru said. The girls were crying again.

"Sayuri and Kimiko, I have nothing to give you, but the love I didn't always express," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh father, you didn't need to tell us," Sayuri said.

"We already knew," Kimiko said.

"Live long and happy my girls. Send in Daichi now," Sesshomaru said. Sayuri and Kimiko hugged him gently in turn and left with silent tears going down their faces.

Daichi approached Sesshomaru with a little apprehension. Daichi held no markings like his siblings, but it gave him a great advantage if enemies challenged him who thought him human. He could use it to his advantage.

"Daichi, come here, and do not dawdle," Sesshomaru said. Daichi hurried his steps and stood beside his father's bedside.

"Daichi, I will give you Tenseiga. You will be it's guardian after I'm gone," Sesshomaru said, but he noticed the scowl on Daichi's face. "Don't think it's a useless sword Daichi. I've made that mistake the moment I inherited it myself. Remember that sword gave you your mother." Daichi's scowl disappeared after hearing that. He then turned and took Tenseiga from the wall it was leaning on.

"I will wear it proudly father. What is to happen to Bakusaiga? Not that I want it, I am just genuinely curious," Daichi said with an unemotional voice that he had inherited from his father.

"It will be buried with me. No one will inherit that sword," Sesshomaru said and then went into a fit of coughing. Daichi hurriedly brought him a glass of water and helped prop him up so Sesshomaru could sip from it.

"My time is running short. Send in your mother Daichi," Sesshomaru whispered.

Daichi hurriedly did as he was told, but did as Yoshirou did and gave his father a deep bow and left the room. A moment later Rin entered.

She went to his side with level steps and kneeled and took his hand in both of hers.

"Rin look at me," Sesshomaru. She slowly looked at her mate. Even though he was sick and dying, his eyes still shined. She went up and sat next to him and leaned over. She gently kissed him. She felt his left arm drape over her back.

Rin parted from his lips and said, "I love you Sesshomaru. Always and forever."

Sesshomaru struggled to find the words. His voice at this moment didn't want to cooperate with him. So he mouthed it: _I love you, too._

Rin laid her head on his chest then, listening to his heartbeat steadily slowing. The arm that was draped around her back was growing more and more slack. She lifted herself off of his chest and placed a hand on his growing cold cheek.

"Sesshomaru, don't go, please," Rin quietly implored.

Sesshomaru unfortunately took one last shuddering breath, and his entire body went limp.

Cold reality came up on her then. Her mate, her life, her other half, Sesshomaru was dead.

A tear dropped.

Why was life so cruel? How come happiness only lasted a short time?

Two more dropped.

A heavy weight was there weighing her down. Something in her broke. She bent her head into his cold chest, the same chest that held his heart, his warmth when she needed comfort, and brushed against hers when they made love. She screamed her anguish.

The door slammed open then. She didn't give the person the light of day until hands grabbed her and yanked her off of him.

"Rin he's gone!"

"Sesshomaru! No! Let me go Inuyasha!"

"Rin get a hold of yourself. He. Is. Gone!" Inuyasha yelled taking her out of the room. He wanted to calm her down, but the little spit fire put up a real struggle.

"Inuyasha! Let her go!" screamed Kagome.

"Not till she calms down. She needs to because Sesshomaru's mother just arrived," Inuyasha said, but in saying that Rin's struggles stopped. Her breathing was haggard, but she stopped fighting.

He gently let her go, but her knees gave way once the support was gone. She didn't move to get back up. In her vision she saw her mother-in-law coming.

InuKimi passed the distraught girl and went to the chambers that held her now dead son. Her only child. InuKimi didn't go in, the room was permeated with death. Her son looked like he was sleeping, but she knew better. She felt a tear slip from her eye.

InuKimi then turned from the room and looked at the prone figure that was her son's mate.

"Rin, we need to prepare my son's body," InuKimi said with no emotion in her voice.

Rin didn't move at first, but after a moment she steadily got up and stepped around Inuyasha and Kagome and once again entered the room holding her now dead mate. InuKimi went in with her and they both prepared his body for cremation.

Once done they had four men come in, including Inuyasha, put Lord Sesshomaru on a stretcher and carried him out.

They carried him to an alter and placed him there, so people could pay their last respects to him before he was burned. Rin and InuKimi decided to place him in his usual garbs. His white garment, with boots, his armor, his mokomoko and laid on the center of his chest was Bakusaiga, his hands gripping it.

Rin left to put on her only black garment. She had not said a word since she yelled at Inuyasha to let her go. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was once again mute.

She left her chambers and went and located her children, which she found they all were wearing black. They all left together in silence, with Rin in the lead.

They came to the alter that Sesshomaru was laid and saw that the pyre was already being made. Yoshirou and Daichi quietly went and helped.

Sunset came and the pyre was lit.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West was no more.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Did you cry. I did while writing it. You probably all hate me right now. Please don't throw anything!**

**But there is hope. There is a method to my madness and I'll leave it at that.**

**Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 25**

She didn't how she did it. She managed to live without him by her side.

Rin heaved a heavy sigh as she looked at the sprawling city below; Tokyo.

_Time changes too fast._

It was almost hard to imagine that where the city now stood, it was all forest; 500 years ago.

_Time._

She now stood on the very cliff that…he had kissed her so long ago. Rin couldn't think of his name at the moment. It wrought pain throughout her body each time.

As for their children…they were surviving better than she had hoped. Once they were of age and that they were able to fend for themselves and start their own families, Rin secluded herself. Yoshirou was the one that visited her the most often. They all had their own lives and she was happy for them.

Rin was brought out of reverie by a sound from behind her, taking her eyes off of the noisy city below her.

"Mother?"

Rin smiled at her oldest, walking towards her.

"I'm glad you came Yoshirou. How is Sakura these days?" Rin asked as Yoshirou stood in front of her. He wore modern clothing, a three piece suit, to blend in with humans. Over the years demons and half demons alike faded into distant memory and now were only stories.

"Sakura is doing fine. She and her mate are coming next week to visit," Yoshirou answered. Sakura was one of many grandchildren Rin had accumulated over the years. Yoshirou had only one child, Sakura. His wife and mate, Asage, died in childbirth.

"That is good. I've missed seeing her," Rin smiled fondly thinking of her first grandchild.

There was silence, Yoshirou stepped around his mother to look over the cliff. Rin joined him and the silence continued until Yoshirou sighed.

"What is it you wanted to talk about mother?" Yoshirou asked, turning to look at his mother. He was surprised she never passed on to join father in the underworld, but for some reason she stayed in the world of the living. He wondered why she kept holding on. She was never the same afterwards.

"Yoshirou, I need to ask a favor of you," she said, taking her eyes off of him and placed a hand in her sleeve and took out a box. Yoshirou raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yoshirou in this box is a potion. It has the ability to take one person to the past…"

"Mother what are saying?! To the past, but what…would you…," Yoshirou stuttered until realization hit.

"You want me to go back, don't you? For father," Yoshirou said quietly.

Rin looked to her son as the emotions of shock, revulsion, and realization crossed his features. So different from his father and yet exactly the same.

"Yoshirou…please…it has to be you…because over time I realized it cannot be me. I don't have the strength," Rin talked quietly.

Yoshirou pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. Then a question came to mind.

"Mother, why did you wait so long to do this?" he asked, looking at the box in her hands. The pain in her eyes was evident.

"I waited because…I was afraid I would fail. That sliver of doubt is there, in the back of my mind, so I decided years ago that you should do it. So, you see, that is why I have held on so long. Please…Yoshirou…I can't stand living without him any longer…I don't want him in the afterlife…I want him beside me…with his family where he belongs. He left too soon Yoshirou. What happened to him, should have not have been so. Please Yoshirou…do this for-"

"Mother stop. Let us go back to the house and discuss this in my study, okay," Yoshirou said, taking his mother in his arms. Then he guided her from the cliff and through the trees. The house they were going to was built 200 years earlier. The original house where Yoshirou and his siblings were born was burnt down. They had to start all over.

Yoshirou opened the sliding door for his mother, who had silent tears running down her face, and led her to his study. He again opened the door for her and let her step inside, then he closed the door behind himself. To the left stood a huge bookshelf the reached from floor to ceiling. Straight ahead stood his desk. To the right you saw a tapestry. It was made fifty years after Sesshomaru's death. Yoshirou had it commissioned, and with the help of his mother's memory, it pictured his father in his true form. It was the only tapestry that was saved from the fire so many years ago.

Rin went to it and just stared at it. Fresh tears entered her eyes, making the picture blur. Her son was sitting at his desk scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. She let him be. She hated asking him to do such a task, but the thought of having Sesshomaru back in her life after so long was an invigorating thought. She started to have feeling come back to her long dead muscles. It felt so foreign, but she welcomed it with open arms.

She heard Yoshirou stand up and walk to stand right next to her.

"Do you remember how you two would play tag. You would try to catch him while orbing and he would move out of the way before you could catch him. You both would be able to do it all day sometimes," Rin said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Barely," Yoshirou replied. He missed those times. Life was so simple back then.

"Mother? Are you sure this is what you want?" Yoshirou asked, turning his gaze to her face, but the look in her eyes stopped him short and it made him shake his head. "I'm sorry. That was such a stupid question to ask. How does the potion work?" he asked, now looking at the box still in his mother's hands.

She stepped away from him and went to his desk and placed the box on the flat surface. She pointed a finger at the seal. A light shown temporarily before it faded, blinding both of them for a second, then it was gone. Rin carefully opened the box to reveal the vile that she had stolen ages ago. She now wondered if the Elders ever caught on to the fact that something this important was stolen from them. She decided not to dwell on it.

"To use it is simple. You will drink half of it, with you concentrating on the time you wish to go to. I will tell you everything that happened about the day before your father went to fight with the Lord of the East. The rest is up to you on how you will prevent your father from going to that fight. Do you understand?"

Yoshirou nodded his head in understanding. Rin then looked intently at and cupped his face.

"I love you Yoshirou. Please be safe, but before you go, I think you need to change out of your modern clothing," Rin said taking in his current attire. Yoshirou sighed and turned to leave the room. Once out, Rin went back to the tapestry.

A few moments later, Rin turned back around to find Yoshirou dressed in white, with the red sakura's on the left shoulder and the sleeves. He wore armor similar, but no bracket going around his left shoulder. He wore no pelt. On his waist was his sword that was given to him before his father's death.

"Mother," Yoshirou said. Then Rin went into detail of what happened of the day that she would send him to. She made him repeat it back to her and with that she gave him the potion.

"Remember, only half, the other half will bring you home if you are successful," Rin said. Yoshirou nodded in understanding.

"Before I go mother, I would like you to do two things for me," he said, making his mother scrunch her eyebrows together in question.

"First," he stood up and pointed to a folded piece of paper, "I would like you to give this to Sakura. If I do not make it back…the letter will explain. Second, after I am gone, I would like you to go make your favorite tea," Yoshirou walked back to where his mother sat, tears in her eyes, "then I would like you to go to your room and tuck yourself into your bed and sleep. Don't dwell on anything. I choose to do this for you, mother," Yoshirou said, taking his mothers cold hands in his.

"Ever since father died, you never came back to life. You were a dead shell and still are. I want to bring life back to your eyes and bringing back father is that answer," Yoshirou said this with determination in his eyes. Rin wrapped her son in her arms, maybe for the final time.

"Be safe my son and thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

Yoshirou parted from her and took the vile from his pocket. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the time and destination. He opened the vile and drank half. His body started to glow blue and with a bright flash, he was gone.

Rin looked down in shame. She may have sent her oldest son to his doom, but she remembered his last words to her and left the study to make herself some tea. Once she was done, she went to her room and tucked herself into her bed.

Rin found sleep soon after, hoping beyond hope that Yoshirou was successful.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_500 years earlier…_

Rin was currently with Inu Taisho and Ah Un next to a river. Inu Taisho was splashing his face to try and get rid of the last of a hangover. Rin was next to Ah Un feeding him grass and petting the heads in a loving manner.

"AH UN! Where are you? I need a ride!" yelled Jaken from a distance, making both Rin and Inu Taisho look up. "Master Jaken! He's over here!" Rin yelled in response. A few moments later Jaken came tumbling out of a bush. Rin giggled, Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow.

Jaken got up, dusted himself off , picked up a piece of paper that he had dropped and made it over to Ah Un. "Master Jaken? What's that in your hand?" Jaken looked at her then the letter wondering if he should. Then he looked at Inu Taisho, who was for some reason was dangerously close to the little imp, so he decided to tell. If the father was anything like his son then he would be squashed flat if he didn't answer. "Um, it's a letter to the Lord of the East. Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to deliver it." Then he hurriedly clambered onto Ah Un and took off without another word.

Rin and Inu Taisho looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "A letter to the Lord of the East? What is that pup doing now?" Inu Taisho questioned himself. Rin did't know the answer to those questions, but she was going ask Sesshomaru what was going on. So she got up from her spot and started walking in the direction of Sesshomaru's tent. "Hey Rin?" Rin turned. "Just remember, ah forget it." Rin raised an eyebrow. "What Inu Taisho?" "Just that when you talk to him, you keep the noise levels down to a minimum" Rin cocked her head in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?" "Well you're going to go to talk to Sesshomaru right? You'll both be alone…unsupervised…one thing will lead to another…," Inu Taisho was steadily walking in the opposite direction. Then it dawned on her. _That dirty old man! _She started to look for something to throw. _A rock. Perfect! _She picked it up and threw it as hard as she could. Inu Taisho had his back turned, but he turned around just in time to catch the rock that was aimed for his head.

Rin was fuming and she was blushing like mad. She turned and stormed off.

InuTaisho just smirked as she stormed off, tossing the rock into the river. He was about to turn and head farther down the river, but something across the river caught his eye.

A glow started to form and the longer InuTaisho stared the brighter it got. He had to look away for a moment because it started to hurt his eyes and then as fast as it came, it was gone. InuTaisho looked back to find a man standing right across from him.

From what InuTaisho could see, at first, this man looked like Sesshomaru, but with slight differences. He wore no pelt, the armor was different and he had one stripe on his cheek similar to his own. Then the wind shifted and sent the man's scent to his direction and was astonished to find that his blood was a mixture of both Sesshomaru and Rin.

_But that is impossible!_

"Who are you?" InuTaisho inquired, bringing the man's attention to him. The man's eyes widened fractionally.

"She said you would be here," was the first thing out of his mouth, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Confusion evident on InuTaisho's face. A moment of silence, before Yoshirou realized that he needed to explain.

"Forgive me for being rude," the man bowed, "My name is Yoshirou, the oldest son to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin."

InuTaisho's eyes widened at the young man's statement.

_This is definitely not possible!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Hello! Long time no read! I am so sorry for taking so long, but everyone in my family including myself has been really sick. Plus I wasn't sure how to start this chapter. It was really stumping me, but here it is! Finally!**

**So you know the drill! READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 26**

"How-How can this be?" Inu Taisho asked, completely bewildered.

"I know what you are probably thinking, but it is not so. I have come from five hundred years into the future," Yoshirou explained. Then he orbed to stand on the same bank that his grandfather stood.

Inu Taisho was still wide eyed. He had no words to describe the man in front of him. _My grandson._ He closed his eyes for a moment and then a question came to his mind.

"Why did you come?"

"To save my father. You see he will go tomorrow to confront the Lord of the East and he will die," Yoshirou paused a moment for his grandfather to grasp what he said.

"Sesshomaru…will…die?" Inu Taisho couldn't even get the words to flow correctly.

"That is why I am here, at the request of my mother. You see my father will die, but you bring him back using Tenseiga, but coming back from the dead will only temporarily save him. Over the course of the next fifteen years, he will slowly be consumed by the dark lighter poison inside his body and he will die a second time. Leaving my mother and siblings behind. My mother was never the same after that. All the life inside of her died with him. I am hoping to change that, by preventing my father from going to that fight. It must not happen. Will you help me, grandfather?" Yoshirou finished his speech, with Inu Taisho now leaning against a tree trying to grasp what was told to him.

Then he turned his gaze upon his grandson.

"Prove it," Inu Taisho said. For some reason he needed some proof. Everything this pup told him was a bit outlandish.

"I will be conceived this night. In the morning father will come out and stand alone on the cliff. He will seem distant to you, more than usual. Jaken will come back with a letter from the Lord of the East. He will read it and that is when he will take off to fight him. Know this, when he does, that is when I plan on stepping in, with or without your help. Until then," Yoshirou finished and walked off down the bank.

Inu Taisho looked after him. He watched his stride and it was so much like Sesshomaru's. Strong, sure, and with purpose. Inu Taisho sighed.

"Wait, Yoshirou," he called out.

Yoshirou turned his head to the side to show he was listening.

"I will help," he said with conviction, "but just so you know, I still don't quite believe you even though you smell of the truth. It's still a lot to take in," Inu Taisho sighed again.

Yoshirou nodded his head. "That is understandable and thank you."

With that he turned back around and walked away. Once Yoshirou was out of sight, Inu Taisho started to hear…

_ I better get out of ear shot for this. Ugh._

With that thought he orbed a fair distance away.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

He folded the letter and set it next to his will. Then he stood up and walked over to get his swords. He strapped them to his waist, then he walked over the the sleeping beauty laying on his furs, kneeled over and placed a kiss on her brow. "Um, Sesshomaru, please return soon. I love you," Rin whispered. Sesshomaru had to look at her carefully, but she was still asleep. Breathing in her scent one last time he stood up and walked out of his pavilion. He kept going until he stood at the cliff that looked over the entire valley. And there he waited.

"So what are you going to do now, my son?" Inu Taisho asked from behind. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side to show that he was listening, but made no move to respond. Inu Taisho sighed out loud. He knew what occurred last night, not because his intuition told him so, it was because of the racket those two made. They didn't make it exactly subtle. Inu Taisho walked calmly to his side and stood in silence with him. Neither of them moved as the sun crept higher into the sky.

Inu Taisho watched him carefully and noticed that what Yoshirou said was true, so far. Sesshomaru was more distant than usual.

_It's like he is mentally preparing himself for the inevitable._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled breaking the morning silence. He landed with AhUn nearby to where Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho stood. Jaken jumped off AhUn and headed towards their direction. Jaken bowed low as Sesshomaru turned toward him. "My lord. The Lord of the East sent this with me to give to you. Another letter." Sesshomaru took the letter from Jaken, opened it, read it quickly then melted it with his poison claws before his father could get a chance to read over his shoulder.

Inu Taisho widened his eyes and as soon as his son melted the letter with his claws, everything turned into slow motion. Everything that Yoshirou had told him was coming to light. Inu Taisho wasn't quick enough and Sesshomaru leapt into the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu Taisho yelled out, but just as he yelled his name, orbs started to form in the sky, making Sesshomaru stop his escape.

When the orbs disappeared, Yoshirou stood right in front of his father. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at this stranger, but the feeling didn't last long. He narrowed his eyes.

"Move aside," Sesshomaru said smoothly, but deadly.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that," Yoshirou said just as smoothly.

"Then die," Sesshomaru said, lifting his right hand in preparation to throw his whip at this insolent pup.

"You wouldn't kill your son, now would you," Yoshirou said making Sesshomaru pause for just a moment.

"That is not possible. I have no sons," Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

Yoshirou couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"That's funny! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

_Has he lost his mind? No matter, I plan to end his miserable existence._

With that thought, Sesshomaru charged him. Yoshirou expected this and orbed out of the way. It became a game of tag, except it was reversed. Yoshirou smiled fondly, but he could tell that his father was losing his patience. So after he orbed one last time, Yoshirou drew his sword.

Sesshomaru noticed this and drew Bakusaiga.

"I've always wanted to fight you at your true potential," Yoshirou said quietly and charged his father. Sword met sword and they were nothing but blurs, even Inu Taisho had a hard time keeping up.

Then as soon as it started that was a loud crack, and a whoosh that went past Inu Taisho and another loud crack as something hit a tree. Inu Taisho turned around and found his son sprawled at the base of a tree.

Yoshirou calmly floated down, with confusion written on his face.

"I can't believe you left yourself open like that," he said quietly.

Sesshomaru looked up at him and growled. Yoshirou responded in kind. That is when Inu Taisho had had enough. He stepped in between them.

"That is enough. I think you have accomplished what you wanted Yoshirou," Inu Taisho said.

"Father you know this whelp?" Sesshomaru said as he got up. He was really itching to put this pup in his place.

"I only met him yesterday," Inu Taisho said looking at his son, then he turned back to Yoshirou, "You better explain it to him." Inu Taisho stepped back.

"Explain what?" Sesshomaru asked, his body visibly twitching from agitation.

"Father-"

"I'm not your father!"

"Oh yes you are. I don't belong to this time. To tell you the truth, I didn't exist until last night. You and mother conceived me in that pavilion," Yoshirou explain, earning another wide eyed look from his father.

"I have come from five hundred years into the future to prevent you from making a terrible mistake," Yoshirou added.

"What mistake?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Yoshirou went to open his mouth again, but instead looked to his right and growled.

"Uncle Inuyasha always has the worst timing," he said under his breath. Just as he said it Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, came bursting through the trees.

Inu Taisho looked interestingly at him, Sesshomaru was annoyed, and Yoshirou just crossed his arms at the timing.

Inuyasha and Kagome immediately felt the tension in the clearing. Nobody spoke up at first. It was Kagome who broke the silence.

"You must be their father. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's mate," she said cheerily to Inu Taisho.

"It is nice to meet you, but unfortunately, you have come at a bad moment," he said, looking between Sesshomaru and Yoshirou. Most of the tension was being emitted between those two. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who looked like he was really close to transforming and then looked to the young man, who looked strikingly similar to Sesshomaru.

"Yoshirou, please continue explaining before your father explodes," Inu Taisho said, looking at his visibly shaking son.

"As I was saying, I am from five hundred years into the future. I was asked by my mother, to save you, father," Yoshirou said, pointing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately stopped shaking.

"Save me? From what?" he asked.

"Death," Yoshirou said simply, letting that lone word sink in.

In response, Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and turned away.

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru scoffed, but before he could take a step in the opposite direction, Yoshirou was right in front of him.

Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, and Kagome watched the exchange with baited breath.

"Don't you dare scoff, father. You can smell the truth on me. I wouldn't lie about something as important as this. If you go and fight Katsuo, you will die," Yoshirou said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this pup before him. Now really looking at him, he did have some of his characteristics. The crescent moon, the hair, the eyes. He even saw a bit of Rin in him. The nose and the shape of the mouth. Even with these similarities, Sesshomaru still couldn't believe him. He admitted to himself of a foreboding feeling he had felt since last night. He knew he would probably get injured badly, but death? Not possible. Not for the Lord of the West.

"This is not your fight, pup. Move aside," Sesshomaru said, attempting to step around Yoshirou.

Yoshirou would have none of it.

"What part of the word 'death' do you not understand! You go and fight Katsuo, you will die and not just by his sword through your chest, but by dark lighter poison too. Grandfather brought you back using Tensiega, but your life is still short lived. Fifteen years. Only fifteen years and then your life is gone again. Out of all of us, who do you think took it the hardest?"

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. There was complete conviction in his voice. The last sentence was what hit home. Rin was the answer. Rin was the one who would take his death the hardest. He closed his eyes.

Yoshirou could tell that he finally relented. He let out a sigh of relief and then he noticed another person joined the audience.

"Mother," Yoshirou whispered.

Rin stood at the edge of the trees, looking at the scene before her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and they visibly softened at the sight of her. Now he fully understood the implications if he left to fight Katsuo alone. Without even thinking about it he made it to her side in one leap and swept her up in his arms. He didn't care anymore that they had an audience. Nothing mattered more than her.

"Sesshomaru? Who is that?" she asked, bringing Sesshomaru back to the situation at hand. He gently set her down, took her hand and walked her over to Yoshirou, who suddenly became very fidgety.

"Rin, this is our son…from the future," Sesshomaru said, looking at Yoshirou.

"Our son? How can that be?" she asked, staring at Yoshirou with awe. After a moment of silence, a wide smile spread across her face. Yoshirou immediately relaxed. He wanted to commit it to memory, just in case he still didn't succeed.

"Um, I'm sorry to break up the moment, what are you going to do about Katsuo?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked down in thought, but then looked up at Yoshirou. He had a glint in his eyes that he recognized all to well. He would have the same look when he really wanted to kill something.

"Usually I am very passive. Blame it on my white lighter roots," Yoshirou looked amusedly at his mother when he said this. She just stuck her tongue at him.

"I want Katsuo dead. He is the main reason why I am here," he continued with a very aggressive look to his features.

"What did you have in mind, Yoshirou?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You do what you planned to do in the first place. You will fight him, but you will not go alone. Me, uncle, and grandfather will be around you, killing the dark lighters, laying in wait. Know this though, on Katsuo's person is a black pebble. Make sure to get this without him knowing it," Yoshirou said, laying out the plan of attack. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But what about us?" Kagome piped up.

"You and my mother will stay here," Yoshirou said simply.

"What?!," they both yelled, trying to protest.

"I am not going to stand by while you go fight-"

"I can help! I know about dark lighters better than anyone here-"

All of the dog demons winced at their outburst. Yoshirou raised a hand to get them to silence. They both paused their ranting.

"The reason you are not going mother, father will tell you," Sesshomaru took that time to lean to Rin's ear and whisper, making her eyes widen, "and Aunt Kagome the reason you are not going to protect mother when father can not. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded her head and left her mate's side and stood next to Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagame's eyes widened and looked at her and then down to Rin's stomach, then to everyone in the clearing. Kagome growled her frustration then.

"Perfect timing Sesshomaru. Absolutely fantastic and yes Yoshirou now I understand," Kagome huffed and went to sit on a stump.

Rin went and sat down next to her.

"Let us go before Katsuo gets suspicious. Lead the way father," Yoshirou prompted. Sesshomaru stood rooted to the spot, taking one last look at his mate, then he turned and leapt into the sky. Yoshirou followed after him. Inu Taisho though took Inuyasha by the shoulder and orbed.

Rin and Kagome sighed as they were now alone.

"So how are feeling about all of this?" Kagome asked to break the silence.

"Surprisingly well, though I still can't believe I'm already with child," Rin said resting her hand absentmindedly on her stomach.

"Sometimes one night is all it takes. How many times did you, you know," Kagome asked, now getting curious.

"That is none of your business, Kagome, but I do have to tell you that man sure has stamina. I'm still feeling the effects from the last time we did it," Rin speculated.

Kagome giggled. "Well now I can officially call you my sister."

Rin smiled at that. "I just hope all of them come back safe."

Kagome nodded in agreement at that.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well I decided to stop there with the chapter. Thought about continuing it but that will have to wait till the next time I update.**

**Until next time my faithful followers. R/R**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 27**

Katsuo waited impatiently. The Lord of the East was not known as a patient demon. He wanted his revenge, but in order to do that, a certain demon was not present.

_He is late, _he thought as he looked at the rising sun, but before he took another breath, the demon in question, very calmly stepped through the tree line.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Katsuo said with a sneer. He stood up from the stump he was sitting on and very eloquently stood up. He then placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw it out.

Sesshomaru just stood there with not one iota of emotion crossing his features, except for the minuscule narrowing of his eyes.

_Now listen. On Katsuo's person is a black pebble. If crushed dark lighters will appear and they will fire their arrows at you. Get this pebble. The rest is up to you._

Sesshomaru very quickly ran through his head what he had to do. From this distance, he noticed a slight bulge obove Katsuo's right breast. He inclined his head slightly forward and that was all Katsuo had for a warning.

Sesshomaru leapt forward and swiped Katsuo across that very same spot over his breast. He missed him by a mere inch because Katsuo jumped to the left. Sesshomaru was kneeling at the spot where Katsuo used to be standing.

Katsuo just growled and drew his sword and ran towards Sesshomaru's still kneeling form. Just as Katsuo was upon him, his sword raised high, Sesshomaru's right hand twitched.

Katsuo stopped mid-step and looked down at himself. _Why am I bleeding? _His whole front was slashed from his left him to his right shoulder. It wasn't deep, but just the fact it was there, unsettled him.

By the time he looked back up, Sesshomaru was standing up again, his right hand bloody and clenched into a fist.

"Lucky shot, but you will find, it will take a lot more than that to kill me," Katsuo said, trying to get his nerve back. He lost it again when his eyes widened to see what was lying in Sesshomaru's upturned palm. Katsuo took a quick search and found that the little black pebble that resided there was now in Sesshomaru's possession.

"How did…?"

"I need not explain anything to you," Sesshomaru said, barely moving his lips. He simply turned over his hand and took out Tensiega and sliced the pebble in half while it was still falling in midair.

Katsuo blanched.

"Will you forfeit," Sesshomaru said, replacing Tensiega back in it's sheath.

It took Katsuo a second to realize what Sesshomaru just said. He narrowed his eyes.

"I WILL NEVER FORFEIT!" Katsuo yelled at the top of his lungs and lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just took a deep breath and drew Bakusaiga.

The next moment happened so fast Katsuo didn't know what hit him. He looked down to see Sesshomaru's sword buried to the hilt to left side of his heart.

Sesshomaru drew it out painstakingly slow. It was already beginning to be hard to breath.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," Katsuo got out, falling to his knees.

"Know this Katsuo, your son got what was justly served, but unlike your son, you will die slowly and painfully," Sesshomaru said, cleaning Bakusaiga off with a cloth and putting it back in its sheath.

"You bastard!"

Sesshomaru just simply turned and started to walk away.

Katsuo narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru's retreating form. _It's a good thing I brought an extra._

He pulled out another black pebble, but just as he was about to crush it, a clawed hand wrapped around his wrist, restricting Katsuo's movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said up above him. Katsuo's eyes widened at the sound. It was smooth and calm, but it held a deadly undertone that shook him to his core. The person took the pebble from him and dropped his hand. Katsuo was afraid to look up, but as the person started walk away, he turned his head.

All he saw was white. It was hard to define the figure walking away. Then it stopped and held out the hand that still held the pebble. The person simply bent it's middle finger, barely touching the pebble, making it start to turn blue. It happened fast and the pebble was no more than dust blowing in the wind. The person turned it's head and nodded it's head slightly towards Sesshomaru direction and disappeared.

Katsuo didn't know how to explain it, he turned his head back to look for Sesshomaru, but he too was already gone. Now alone, he could feel his life force already ebbing from him. He fell forward, not to get up again.

There was a figure standing in the tree line, watching with a disgusted look to her face. This woman was simply known as Sukono. She turned and left.

_Do I have to do everything myself?!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin and Kagome were still waiting by the cliff, Jaken went off down below to order the troops around. Rin occasionally would rub her belly, knowing that there was already life growing inside her. Kagome noticed and would just smile.

Then they noticed orbs beginning to form in the clearing. There in front of them was Inu Taisho and Inuyasha. Next to them orbed Yoshirou, his eyes closed, but when he opened them, they held a warmth that made Rin feel happy all over. Then they turned skyward. Rin slowly stood back up, followed by Kagome, just as Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of them.

He turned just in time to receive Rin's running form. They held each other for a long moment. Kagome stepped around them and went over to stand next to Inuyasha.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked, causing the couple to break apart.

"Well I don't know how to describe it. It all began and happened really fast. I didn't even get a taste of the action!" Inuyasha whined the last part.

"Really little brother?"

"Keh."

"Sesshomaru ended it in three moves. By the way Inuyasha, pay up," Inu Taisho chimed in, his hand outstretched.

"Ah man. Fine here," Inuyasha said, handing Inu Taisho ten coins.

"Did you two bet…?" Kagome asked, aghast.

"Yes, I bet Sesshomaru would win in less than ten moves while the old man said he would win in less than five, geesh," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome just shook her head.

"And what if he lost?" Kagome dared to ask.

"He wouldn't have since Yoshirou was there. Katsuo pulled out another of those pebbles to summon the dark lighters with, but Yoshirou saw what he was about to do and dealt with it. Speaking of Yoshirou. Where did he go?" Inu Taisho explained, but then started to look around to find him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took off in the direction Yoshirou's scent went. Inuyasha followed and Inu Taisho grabbed the girls and orbed them.

Yoshirou was walking along the river and stopped to sit on a fallen tree. He could already feel them trying to find him. It was his father who found him first.

"Yoshirou," was all he said as he stood in front of him.

Yoshirou just sighed and looked away.

"Hey! Why did you leave!" Inuyasha yelled, making an appearance.

Yoshirou looked at his uncle now. He was disgruntled.

"It is time for me to leave," Yoshirou simply said.

At that time Inu Taisho appeared with the two women.

"Uh, you already did leave," Inuyasha said, gesturing to him on his seat on the log.

"I have completed my mission _uncle._ It is time for me to return," Yoshirou said, taking out the vile with the substance that would take him back to the future.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Rin piped up. She came to stand next to Sesshomaru, who was still eyeing him with his usual stoic expression.

"Yes, but don't you worry. You'll see me again…six months from now," Yoshirou said, with a mischievous grin on his face. Rin smiled her biggest smile at that and very subtly placed a hand on her abdomen.

Then he stood up to his full height, looked at each of them in turn, landing on his father last. He bowed his head in respect and was about to unstopper the vile, but then his eyes focused on something across the river.

It only took him a moment to realized what was about to happen. He made a split second decision and lurched forward, grabbing his mothers hand, dropping the vile from his hand.

The next moments were a blur for Yoshirou because in the next moment he felt excruciating pain. All he could remember were snippets.

_"Did you get her?"_

_ "Yes. She is dead. How is Yoshirou?"_

_ "Well…"_

_ time lapse…_

_ "He won't stop thrashing! Hold him down!"_

_ "Sesshomaru, hold down his arms. Inuyasha hold down his legs."_

_ There was crying in the background._

_ "Rin. How would you pull this arrow out?"_

_ "Um…(sniff)…give me a clothe…(sniff)…Kagome…help…"_

_ His mother was the one crying._

_ Next thing he knew was more pain coming from his back and all was dark._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Yoshirou woke up to a dark ceiling above him. He knew this ceiling very well. It was his bedroom.

_How ironic they would put me in this room._

He turned his head to the left and then to the right. As far as he could tell, no one was in the room with him. Very carefully he tried to sit up. Bad idea.

Fire shot up his back. He let out a strangled out yell. He didn't even hear the door open because he was in so much pain.

"Yoshirou, shh, shh, it'll pass. Calm your breathing," a soothing voice said. It started to calm him immediately, but it was still hard to take in a full breath.

"What…the hell…happened?" he managed to ask. He looked to his left to find his mother crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle.

She turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"You were shot with a dark lighter arrow. You saved me. Sesshomaru was furious…," she explained and then sighed. The door opened again to reveal Kagome coming through the door.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"Like hell," was all Yoshirou could manage to get out.

Kagome nodded in understanding and then looked to Rin who was finishing up the pultice.

"Okay, it's ready. Yoshirou we are going to turn you over to change the dressing. It's going to hurt. Kagome," she explained. Yoshirou clenched his jaw and nodded his head in understanding.

Rin pulled the blanket back and only then did Yoshirou notice that he was bare chested. Very carefully Rin and Kagome turned him so he was now laying on his right side. Yoshirou cringed, but did not fight or move, but let them do what they need to do.

Then his felt cool fingers start to peel back his bandages and then a smell filled his nostrils. It was rancid and smelled like rotting flesh. He wanted to vomit right then and there, but he held his composure and his breath.

"Let's clean it thoroughly first. There is a lot of dead skin," Rin said softly. He heard water being splashed around.

"Yoshirou, this is going to sting, okay," Rin said.

He nodded his head and then he felt the clothe on his skin. It made him flinch with each brush and at the same time, he felt his skin sluff off.

"How bad is it?" he asked. He was met with silence.

"How bad is it?" he asked again.

"Yoshirou, it's bad," his mother said. "You were shot right here," he felt pressure just left of his spine, "but the damage inflicted by the poison is out to here," then he felt her fingers encircle almost the entirety of his back.

"Your armor took most of the damage and saved your left lung, but the arrow almost severed your spine, but now the poison is…," his mother choked at this part.

"It's okay Rin," he heard his aunt say, "he is strong just like his father, " and then she directed her next words to him, "stay strong Yoshirou."

Rin cleared her throat. Already her hormones were making her overly emotional.

"Anyways Yoshirou, the poison is slowly eating away your skin, but your demon side is helping you heal, so you should be able to recover fully," Rin said cheerfully.

Yoshirou smirked. First she is crying and now she is cheerful. He looked over his shoulder at his aunt and mouthed 'hormones.' Kagome nodded her head yes. His smirk widened a little until a stick was shoved into his face.

"Bite down," Kagome said. Yoshirou raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, even in sleep, you nearly bit your tongue off," Kagome said, still holding the stick in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth and received it.

"Here it comes," Rin said. Yoshirou's eyes widened as something was being practically stuck into the arrow hole. He wanted to yell. He wanted to thrash. He wanted to do anything to get away from it all, but he stayed perfectly still and perfectly silent.

As soon as it started it was over. Kagome took the stick out of his mouth and he felt his mother redress his wound.

He found sleep a moment later.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru stared down at his son. His son.

It has been two week since he was shot. He dealt with the female who shot that same arrow.

_Consider this repayment for saving my life Yoshirou._

He was healing slowly but surely. Occasionally Yoshirou would mumble in his sleep. Phrases, but names mostly. His, Rin's, a person named Asage, another named Sakura, and occasionally Inuyasha.

Yoshirou started to stir. He opened his eyes and found his. They both said nothing for a good while.

"Who is Asage?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yoshirou widened his eyes. "How do you know…?"

"You talk in your sleep," Sesshomaru said, stepping closer to the foot of the bed.

"She is…was…my mate. She died in childbirth," Yoshirou said, looking away and downcast.

Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"Did the pup survive?" he asked quietly, secretly wondering whether or not he has grandpups in the future. At the moment thought, in all technicality he had yet to have his first pup, even thought he was laying on the bed right in front of him. It was hard to grasp.

"Yes, her name is Sakura," Yoshirou said, again quietly. He now wondered whether he would be able to see his daughter again. He remembered dropping the vile. It was his ticket to his own time.

The door opened then to reveal everyone coming in. His mother came in first, then came his aunt and uncle, and surprisingly his grandfather was still here.

"Hey brat, how ya feeling?" Inuyasha so eloquently asked. Yoshirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but instead made to sit up. After he made sure he wasn't going to lurch in pain, he threw the blanket off and swung his legs off the edge. He very slowly set his feet on the floor and set his weight. He stood up. He had a moment of swaying, but then he turned to face them.

Both his mother and aunt looked about ready to run to his aid, but they were both held back. For that he was thankful. He had to show them all he was capable of doing things on his own, especially his own father. He wanted to show him he did not just conceive a weak son.

"Keh, like father like son," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "Are you ready to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Yoshirou asked, looking at each person seperately. He felt unease emanating from everyone.

"Well as you probably have already guessed, when you dropped the vile that would take you back to your own time, it shattered," Kagome explained. Yoshirou looked down and away from them. Now what was he supposed to do?

It would be awkward to see his own birth in the coming months. He would have to find somewhere far off, maybe across to the continent and stay out of history's way.

"But," he looked back to his aunt as she continued and pulled out a small vile with what looked like a small amount of blue liquid on the bottom of it. Yoshirou's eyes widened.

"I have a theory. Do you remember the Bone Eater's Well?" Kagome asked, a smile starting to spread across her face. Yoshirou nodded his head, starting to connect the dots.

"You said you were roughly five hundred years into the future?" she asked, again Yoshirou nodded. "Well I'm betting that just this little drop," she shook the vile, "dropped into the well will reopen it up and send you home."

Kagome was beaming. Rin was smiling at her enthusiasm. Inuyasha looked skeptical, same with Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru was just…Sesshomaru.

"Let's do it. I've been here too long," Yoshirou said, with determination.

"Then it is settled," everyone turned to Sesshomaru then, who was walking toward Yoshirou. Sesshomaru regarded Yoshirou for a moment and then turned and left.

Rin sighed, looking after her mate and then turned to Yoshirou herself. She picked up something on her way, his sword.

"I believe this is yours," she said with a small smile. Yoshirou took it gratefully and placed it in his belt. Then one after one, they exited the room. Yoshirou welcomed the fresh air with open arms.

Sesshomaru was waiting in the middle of a garden. Rin took his hand and then she grabbed Yoshirou's hand. It continued down the line and as one, they orbed.

In no time they made it to the Bone Eater's Well and what greeted them was a crowd. Miroku and Sango and their children where there and also Inuyasha and Kagame's children. Kagome hurriedly put the vile into Yoshirou's hand and bent down to receive a running Aina.

They all talked in greeting. Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru stepped off to the side and Yoshirou stood further off. He felt extremely awkward and he wanted to leave.

He cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh I almost forgot our purpose here!" Kagome shouted.

"Stop shouting wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!" using that magic word sent Inuyasha tumbling.

Yoshirou shook his head and stepped around him and to the well. Everyone watched as he handed the vile to his aunt. She took it and took a deep breath. She pulled the stopper.

"Now I don't know how long it's going to stay open, but once it's done, jump," Kagome said.

Yoshirou nodded in understanding and turned one last time to look at everyone in the clearing. The last one he looked at was his father. He had completed his mission, now it was time to go back to the future to see if it was worth it.

"I'm ready," he said. Kagome dropped the last drop and once it touched the ground below, everything glowed blue. That was when Yoshirou jumped in.

As soon as he did, he was gone and so was the glow.

"Thank you, Yoshirou."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. I'm thinking one more to wrap it up. It has been great writing it.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**R/R**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 28**

_500 years into the future…_

Rin stretched in her bed. The sleep helped a lot, but something was different.

She opened her eyes slowly. What she saw was a canopy. _I don't remember that being there._ She looked to her left and noticed a lamp. _That definitely wasn't there when I went to sleep._ Then she looked to her left. It was the same on that side.

What really startled her was the fact that the left side of the bed had a depression, like someone was laying there just recently. Rin hesitantly moved her left hand and felt the pillow. _It's still warm._

She couldn't breath. _Can it be true?_

Before she could fully breakdown she sat up and looked about the room. The room had completely changed. Her dark furniture was now light. The colors she had chose were dark browns and blacks. Now they were white and beige's.

She made to get out of the bed and noticed even the bed had changed. She remembered having a traditional futon, but now it was a western four poster, king size.

Rin also noticed her attire. She was wearing a silk gown that only went down mid thigh. She blushed.

Then a noise was coming from the bathroom. It was like her hearing just suddenly came on. She cautiously made her way around the bed and made it to the door that was cracked open. Rin gently opened it.

Even the bathroom was different. It was bigger, but she didn't dwell long on it because her focus was the silhouette in the stand up shower across from her. She stepped closer and took a hold the sliding door and slid it.

His hair was shorter, about mid back. That was the first thing she noticed. Then he turned around.

"Come to join me?" were the first words from his mouth. His voice was music to her ears, but at that same instant, everything came in a flash.

The memories were so blinding that she almost fell. Sesshomaru caught her and brought her close under the water. He waited patiently for her to collect herself.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, looking up with bright eyes and the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't help herself because the next instant she was on him and kissing him full on the mouth.

Sesshomaru accepted it without pause, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Still under the water he took off her now ruined silk gown and started to attack her neck. Rin moaned at the touch, but she did not keep idle. Her hands started to wander lower down his abdomen and found what she was searching for.

Sesshomaru gasped and let out a long drawn out growl once she touched him and started to stroke with fluid motions. His eyes rolled backward once she started to tease the very tip.

"Rrrriiinnn," he purred. Sesshomaru very quickly took her and put her up on the shower wall. Her hands left him from the sudden motion and held onto his shoulders. Sesshomaru positioned himself and swiftly entered her. Rin groaned at the intrusion, but it was a welcome feeling.

Sesshomaru started to move in and out of her, eliciting the most amazing noises from her. Kami above he loved the noises she made. He moved faster and found that spot within her that tended to make her really noisy.

"I…can't…hold…it!" she managed to scream out. Then a moment later she screamed out her release. Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut at the force of her orgasm that with one more thrust he found his own. He rocked into her, spilling his seed inside of her.

They both shook from the aftermath. Sesshomaru very gently set her down and turned the water off. It had turned cold. They both stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Then he led her back to the bed, letting her get on first.

Rin then decided to be devious and presented her ass to him. The only warning she had was the growl and before she knew it, he was making her writhe in pleasure once again.

After their second round that morning, they were both holding each other in their arms.

"Rin are you okay now?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmm, yes," Rin said in answer, kissing his chest. Then she felt an unsettling feeling enter her stomach. She sat up and looked around.

"Rin?"

"It's really strange. I remember everything from the time Yoshirou came till now, but…I also remember when you weren't here too. I'm afraid all of this will disappear…and I'll be alone again," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said. It was just what Rin needed to hear. She turned around and very softly kissed his mouth. Sesshomaru wanted to continue it, but then Rin pulled away.

"We need to get dressed," she said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Time to go get Yoshirou."

They both moved out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

_ knock, knock, knock_

"Father, Mother, if you two are done, it's time to go," said one of their children.

"We'll be right out," Rin called as she was putting on her shoes. She heard the footsteps move away from the door. She stood up and went to the closet to grab a light jacket. Sesshomaru was currently in the bathroom, brushing his hair.

"Rin," she turned to his voice and gave him a smile, took his hand and they both left the room together.

They made it to the end of the hall and down the stairs and were met with a whole congregation. There were their children, six total. Since Sesshomaru survived they had two more children, both boys.

Then there were their grandchildren. Ten total. There were four from Yoshirou (remember before he only had one and now that time has been messed with he now has four children), one grandchild each from Sayuri and Kimiko (their mates happened to be human and have passed on), Daichi had three with his mate, and then their third son, Haru, had one. Their fourth son, Jirou, has yet to even find a mate.

"Mother," Rin turned and saw Daichi approach them. "Yes Daichi?"

"I got a call from Asage and she said she'll meet us there," he informed her.

"Oh okay, so let's go, it should be about time right," Rin said looking at her watch on her wrist.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said, leading the way out the door.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Yoshirou felt like he floated for forever, but just as he thought that, the bottom of the well appeared. He looked up and saw a roof instead of sky above him.

_Did it work?_

He jumped out and swung his legs to the edge and stepped up the stairs. He cautiously slid open the door. It was the courtyard of the Higurashi shrine. His aunt's old home.

He stepped out fully and looked around. Surprisingly no one was around.

He looked to his left and saw someone coming up the stairs. Yoshirou backed up in case it was someone human and then he recognized that person.

"Father." _It worked!_

Next to him, holding his hand was his mother, smiling radiantly. Yoshirou then stepped out to greet them. Behind them, Yoshirou again noticed were his siblings and their children. That is when Yoshirou noticed he had five siblings, not three.

Just like his mother, memories flashed through his head like a fast forwarded movie. He vigorously shook his head when it was over and noticed someone was supporting him. He expected his father or maybe Daichi, but when he turned his head, he saw…

"Asage."

Her red head looked up at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Then he remembered, Asage survived giving birth to their first. Relief coursed through his entire being, that he brought her up and kissed her full on the mouth for everyone to see.

He only parted with her when someone cleared their throat.

"Welcome home, Yoshirou," Rin said.

"Thank you, mother," he said, regarding how she glowed with happiness.

"No Yoshirou, thank you," she said, walking to her oldest, she hugged him. Yoshirou hugged his mother back, but then a slight sting from his back made him part with her.

"Oh I'm sorry, remind Asage or myself to look at that when we get home. I forgot it wasn't fully healed when you left," Rin said.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be fine," Yoshirou, reassured her. She looked up at her tall son and nodded. She stepped back and that is when they heard…

"Demons! There are demons surrounding our home! Begone!"

They all turned and saw a very wizened old man pointing and yelling incoherently.

Then a woman stepped around the large group. She was tall, long grey hair, a walking stick and wearing old priestess clothing.

"Hello, my name is Aina, let me explain" she said, looking kindly at the much older gentleman.

"Grandfather, who…" a man stepped out, who couldn't have been no more than twenty.

"Hello Uncle Souta," Aina said. The man, Souta, stepped back, with an incredulous look to his face. "I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"What?!"

"Hard to believe I know. Even though I am only quarter demon, it has extended my life that I may greet you personally, at my mothers request." She took a thick bundle of paper out of a bag at her side, that was browning around the edges and handed it to Souta.

"This is a chronicle over the years my mother had lived. The last page was dated a week before my mother died from a disease that swept through the land two hundred years ago. My father followed soon after."

Souta had tears in his eyes and looked at everyone else that was in the courtyard.

"Who are they, then?" he asked

"They are my Uncle Sesshomaru's family, Inuyasha's older brother," Aina said, "but now I must leave you. I have been upon this earth too long."

With that she turned and faced her family a final time. Her profile turned a radiant blue and before their eyes she turned into a young woman again. She smiled at them all one last time and turned into blue orbs and disappeared from them.

"Rest in peace, sweet Aina," Rin whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Let's go home," said Sesshomaru and with that said, everyone slowly turned and started to leave.

Souta and his grandfather watched them go, in small groups, but noticed that one pair stopped to look at their sacred tree. After a moment they too, turned and left. Souta led his grandfather inside and shut the door.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Yoshiruo and Asage made it to the house first. They both made it to their room, on the bottom floor, and Yoshirou immediately started to get undressed. Asage took his sword and placed it on the wall. She turned and saw his back.

"Oh Yoshirou," she whispered. His back was completely scared. The spot where the arrow had hit was still covered in a bandage.

"Looks terrible doesn't it," Yoshirou grumbled, climbing onto the bed with nothing but his hokum's on. He heard some rummaging behind him and then felt the bed depress down next to him.

"I'm going to take off the bandage, now," she said and he felt her deft fingers carefully remove the bandage. The smell wasn't as bad, but the smell of rotting flesh was still there.

He let his mate work on him, until a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Asage called out.

He heard the door open and the scent of his mother and soon his father entered the room.

"Here Asage. You're going to need this."

"Oh, thank you Lady Rin."

"Oh please, call me mom. Everyone else does," Rin said cheerily to her daughter-in-law.

Asage just smiled and took the salve that was given her and said to her mate, "This is going to sting, okay. It's more potent than what you were given in the past."

"Hn," was the only response given as he gritted his teeth as he felt it being pressed against his skin.

His father came around the bed and looked at him take the the pain. Sesshomaru was very proud of his son. He did not cry out, he did not struggle. Sesshomaru's pride would not let him tell though, not to his own children. He just let it show through his actions

Once the women were done and Yoshirou was bandaged again, Sesshomaru ushered his mate out of the room. Yoshirou was grateful because just as the door closed, he grabbed his mate and gave her a searing kiss. They parted after a long moment to catch their breaths.

"Yoshirou, we really shouldn't-" she was stopped right there to receive another kiss.

"No, I've missed you too much. You are not going to deny me this," Yoshirou said, rather huskily. Asage just nuzzled under his neck in submission.

Yoshirou then eagerly started to strip her of her clothing and rid himself of his pants. He didn't even bother with foreplay and immediately sheathed himself.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Geesh, they sure didn't wait long, did they," said Daichi, entering the sitting room.

"No they did not, but I have learned to block them out. They are just as bad as mother and father," Sayuri commented already sitting reading a book. Kimiko was doing the same thing beside her, but she was writing on a piece of paper.

Haru was standing and looking out the window and was seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

"Ya no kidding," said Jirou.

"Oh shut up Jirou. You're not even mated yet and only fifty years old. You have nothing to say," said Daichi.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how it goes. Besides I do have some experience," said Jirou with a huff.

"Ya right, with who," Daichi challenged.

Jirou blushed slightly. He looked away as he said, "Nobody you would know."

"Ha! I knew it. You're still a virgin!" Daichi taunted. That made Jirou jump up in anger.

"Pups!"

Jirou stopped his forward momentum toward his older brother and turned to look at their mother. She had a disapproving look on her face.

"If you are going to do that, do that outside. I will not have you destroy another one of these rooms. Is this understood?"

Daichi and Jirou bowed and said, "Yes mother."

Rin now relaxed. "Now that that's settled, who would like to help with dinner? Sakura has already volunteered."

"We will help," Sayuri and Kimiko chimed in together. Feeding a family mostly of men/demons was a chore in and of itself.

"Good and everyone else go outside. It's beautiful out there," Rin said, ushering everyone outside, besides her daughters.

Once outside, Jirou tried to be sneaky and attacked Daichi from behind sending them both tumbling. Haru again looked uninterested in their little squabble.

"Will they never learn," said a voice beside him. Haru looked beside and found his father looking dispassionately at his sons wrestling match.

"Virgin!"

"Am not!"

"Admit it!"

Daichi at this point had Jirou in a half nelson, but then he through him off.

"I will not admit it, Daichi!"

"Then tell everyone here who it was then," Daichi continued to taunt.

"Enough, Daichi," they both turned to the voice of their father. Daichi reluctantly backed down on his command. Sesshomaru then made his way down the stairs.

"Jirou, follow me," he said walking past his youngest. Jirou gave Daichi one last glare and turned and followed after his father.

"You shouldn't have done that Diachi," Haru said.

"Hn," Daichi scoffed and walked away in the opposite direction. All of his children were in that direction anyway.

A couple hours later Yoshirou and Asage came out of their bedroom. Asage went to the kitchen to help out, while Yoshirou went outside to the sunshine. Haru was still standing on the porch, but now he was now accompanied with his only child, a boy by the name Hayoto and nine years old. His mother was human and unfortunately not a part of world anymore.

"Hello Haru, Hayoto," Yoshirou acknowledged them and sat on the steps. Yoshirou looked at father and son for a moment and then looked away. They stayed like that until the door opened.

"Um, father," Yoshriou turned to find his first born walking toward him, smiling.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Could you find everyone, dinner is almost ready," she said and then turned and went back into the house.

"Come on Haru, let's round them up," Yoshirou said, standing up, but looked behind him to find Haru, still holding his son, not following.

"I know you miss her and in a roundabout way I know how you feel," Yoshirou said, making Haru look up. Hayoto looked up at his father and gently patted his cheek and went inside.

"How do you know, you still have your mate," Haru said with a little disdain in his voice.

"You know why I went back right?"

"To save father, duh."

"Yes, but I also went back to see if I could in a roundabout way save my mate. In the timeline I still remember, where father wasn't here, you and Jirou didn't even exist, my own mate wasn't there either. I remember what it was like to have no reminders, except the child resting in your arms, of the love of your life. All of this right now, still seems like a dream to me. I'm sure mother feels the same way."

Haru looked down and then hugged himself. He heard steps come towards him.

"Brother, life is not over until you have finally given up, but you need to be strong for Hayoto," Yoshirou continued and then held out his hand. Haru looked up at this and took the offered hand.

"Thank you Yoshirou."

"No problem."

They then continued off the porch and scoured the area for everyone so they could come to dinner.

Once all inside, it became a loud ruckus. The large table was full of food and everyone found their seats very quickly. It didn't completely silence until Sesshomaru stood up from his spot at the head of the table.

"Join hands," he said, sitting back down, he took his mate's hand in his right and Yoshirou's in his left and so continued down the long table.

"We have come to this table as a family. Mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers. We have come together to celebrate the new and morn those who we have lost over the years. Remember that they will always be missed. Today, Aina joined them. May she find peace in the afterlife. Also today we have some new additions to the family. Jirou you go first," Sesshomaru said and then looked to his youngest, who started to fidget.

Jirou then looked to his right and looked at the woman next to him. She gave him an encouraging smile and he stood up.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my…future mate, Akemi," Jirou said, sending a glare to Daichi with good measure, made Akemi stand up next to him. To everyone's astonishment she was completely human. Especially Daichi.

_No wonder he didn't want to tell._

Sesshomaru stood up then and walked over to the new couple. Akemi was intimidated by the presence of her future father-in-law, but what he said next made her relax her anxieties.

"Welcome to the family Akemi," he said.

"Thank you sir. It is an honor," she said, bowing to him in respect, which he returned with a slight nod to his head. He turned back around and sat down. Jirou and Akemi followed suit.

"We also have one more announcement and this comes from Sakura and Kaito," Sesshomaru continued. Yoshirou looked up at his daughter at this and the same with Asage, confusion on their faces.

Sakura and Kaito stood up, both looking nervous.

"Well everyone, especially father and mother," Sakura started, "um, I don't know how to say this, but…we're expecting."

Asage immediately jumped up and embraced her daughter. They were both talking animatedly and soon Rin joined in the throng. This would be her and Sesshoumaru's first great grandpup.

Yoshirou on the other hand just turned to his father.

"Did you feel like the world was ending when me and Asage announced you and mother were going to be a grandparents?" Yoshirou asked.

"Similarly, but I think you need to talk that same grandpup of mine and tell her something she needs to hear," Sesshomaru said. Yoshirou then turned to his oldest. His other children down the table were looking expectantly too. Sakura was biting her lip. He sighed and stood up.

"You've made me a grandfather too young kiddo. I love you and…congratulations," he said seriously, but then gave her his famous smirk. She smiled radiantly at him then and broke out into tears.

"Thank you, father," Sakura said and hugged him furiously.

After a moment Sesshomaru gave the word that everyone should eat. It was quite an event. Daichi went over to Jirou and apologized formally. Rin went over to Akemi and gave her a hug of welcome. Sakura was congratulated on the upcoming new addition.

Sesshomaru watched everything, quietly, from his seat and liked-no loved what he saw. His family was continually growing, but with the loss of Aina that very same day, he couldn't help think about his younger brother and his mate.

Rin had a theory. In the timeline where Sesshomaru had died, Inuyasha and Kagome had lived. Now that Sesshomaru was saved and lived, their lives were taken. Rin called it equivalent exchange.

Still Inuyasha and Kagome's decedents lived on, most of them human now, with little to no demon heritage in the bloodline anymore. Sesshomaru's family watched over them and checked in every once in a while. Tetsusaiga was sealed away, never to be used again.

He felt a nudge in his side. He looked to his mate on his right. She gave him a small smile and then returned to her meal and her conversation that she was currently having with Sakura.

Hours later when dinner was done and cleaned up, everyone departed for home, leaving the once full house, empty.

Rin and Sesshomaru waved to Yoshirou and Asage, who were last to leave (their main home was in Hokkaido), they made it back inside and went to their bedroom and collapsed upon it.

Rin started to hum. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to her tuneless tune for a moment and then turned over to gather her into his arms.

"It's not tuneless, you know," Rin said in a whisper. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The tune I'm humming isn't tuneless. It's an actual song," she said.

"Sing it for me then," Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and started to sing.

_There's a ship out_

_On the ocean_

_At the mercy of the sea_

_It's been tossed about_

_Lost and broken_

_Wandering aimlessly_

_And God somehow _

_You know that ship is me_

Sesshomaru then remembered the song as she sang it. He smirked.

'_Cause there's a lighthouse_

_In the harbour_

_Shining faithfully_

_Pouring its light out_

_Across the water_

_For this sinking soul to see_

_That someone out there_

_Still believes in me_

After this verse he joined her for the chorus.

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear you voice and_

_It keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down_

_Against the wind_

_I'm reaching out till_

_We reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_There's a moment_

_We all come to_

_In our own time and_

_Our own space_

_Where all that we've done_

_We can undo_

_If our heart's_

_In the right place_

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and_

_It keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down_

_Against the wind_

_I'm reaching out till_

_We reached the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_And again I see_

_My yesterday's in front of me_

_Unfolding like a mystery_

_You're changing all that is_

_And used to be_

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and_

_I keeps hanging on_

_Raining down_

_Against the wind_

_I'm reaching out till_

_We reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_When you come back to me again_

They both ended the song with a soft note, in perfect harmony, still holding onto one another. Sesshomaru dipped down then and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

Rin moaned into it. Sesshomaru parted with her.

"When you come back to me again," he said.

"When you come back to me again," Rin repeated, but added, "I love you Sesshomaru."

"Forever and always, my Rin."

Sesshomaru leaned down again and took her mouth with his to seal that promise.

Their lives were now complete.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well there you have it. I have to say it has been quite a journey writing this story. Now you have to know, now that I realize it, the inspiration for this story. It is the movie **_**Frequency**__._ **Also the song **_**When you come back to me again**_**, sung by Garth Brooks also inspired the title. It is that same song on the ending credits of **_**Frequency. **_

**I have enjoyed writing this and I thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now to start the sequel you all have been waiting for or for those who have read my story **_**Rin.**_** It will be titled **_**Finding the World.**_** Look out for it in the future.**

**Until then this is Clarinet-Girl13, signing out.**

**READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
